


Мотыльки

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, First Directive (kind of), Insectophobia, M/M, Massacre, Mind Control, Moths, Pining Keith (Voltron), Power of Friendship, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Rough Sex, how it's not a tag?!, yep Lance is in the end of the character list guess why
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: АУ от конца 6-го сезона. После битвы с Лотором Лэнс вернулся к центру взрыва — и пропал. По пути к Земле паладины безрезультатно ищут его. Между тем неказистая планета, затерянная в пылевом облаке, получает телепатические сигналы, полные тоски.





	1. Картины памяти

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Moth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928647) by [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi)



> Аввв, мне нарисовали иллюстрацию! <З<З<З Очень смешную и милую. Спасибо Романскому :)))))  
> https://vk.com/public142215622?w=wall-142215622_771  
> ...и еще одну замечательную иллюстрацию! :) Спасибо Беляне Волк ♥♥♥  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BovdsVpBJPg/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> И еще одну прекрасную иллюстрацию мне подарила Agnessa-Agni - https://pp.userapi.com/c852320/v852320486/267d0/651l_dTO-uU.jpg
> 
> А еще у фика есть плейлист. Он, правда, чисто ассоциативный, и только Mikazuki и Lonely Day имеют хоть какую-то связь с сюжетом :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE8-_7CSLicCcuLeZMtbf5FUCeFn6dWmh

Сначала на экране замелькали вертикальные черно-серые и радужные полосы. Кит видел такое в исторических фильмах.

«Правильно? — спросил Теплое Прикосновение буквами на экране. — Я не очень хорошо знаю, как работают ваши органы чувств».

— Не совсем, — тактично заметила Аллура. — У нас цветовое зрение, мы воспринимаем диапазон с длиной волны от 30 до 1000 тремилов.

— Вообще-то, люди — от 45 до 980, — поправил Ханк. — Кит — от 27 до 960.

Кит даже не удивился, что Ханк это знает.

— Да, спасибо, — коротко улыбнулась Аллура.

«Как скажете».

По экрану побежали цветные пятна.

— А теперь разрешение барахлит, — вступил Коран. — Дайте-ка мне…

Кит думал, что алтейский инженер сейчас что-то там подкрутит, нажмет… Может быть, Коран раньше где-то видел технику думглумцев в своем богатом прошлом. Вместо этого Коран просто врезал по рамке экрана кулаком.

Удивительно, но картинка сложилась.

Жемчужно-серая вода гладким шелком льнула к темным громадам островов у близкого горизонта. Из-за них розовой кромкой пробивался рассвет. Раннее-раннее утро где-то над теплым морем, настолько раннее, что почти ночь. Яркие, низкие звезды над головой…

Картинка повисела несколько секунд, потом «камера» завалилась на бок, плеснула вода, и все погрузилось в темноту.

— Это Земля… — заговорив, Кит понял, что безотчетно подался к экрану ближе, сжав руки в кулаки. — Это земное небо!

— Да-да! — взволнованно подтвердила Пидж. — Где-то возле экватора.

— Это залив Батабано, — сдавленно добавил Ханк. — Тот остров, это Хувенту, я его узнал. Серфинг там не очень, а вот рыбалка…

Он замолчал, пытаясь справиться с дыханием.

— Похоже, мы нашли Лэнса, — в спокойном тоне Широ угадывались в равной мере и облегчение, и новый виток тревоги, и затаянная вина. — Но как он умудрился передать нам послание? И почему только этот обрывок?

«Сила и разборчивость телепатической передачи зависит от эмоций. Если транслятор молод и неопытен, фрагментарный характер сообщения неудивителен, даже ожидаем», — пробежал текст по экрану.

Киту в этом объяснении почудился оттенок снисходительности. Или дело было в том, что Теплое Прикосновение лежал, развалясь, на своей платформе, парившей на уровне плечей Широ.

— Иными словами, — подытожила Пидж, — он не выбирал, что нам послать.

Аллура сжала левой рукой локоть правой, напряженная, как струна.

— То есть, если это фрагмент пейзажа возле его родного дома, если он очень тоскует…

«Это еще не все. Я позволил себе разбить сообщение на две части, так как они явно различаются сюжетом».

Новый «сюжет» сменил слова Теплого Прикосновения на экране.

У Кита перехватило в горле. Почему-то он представил в буквальном смысле видеопослание, из тех, которые записывают иногда террористы. Избитый, окровавленный Лэнс перед камерой, над ним нависают неведомые темные фигуры…

Но вместо этого на экране появилось собственное лицо Кита, в профиль, при взгляде чуть сверху. Мрачное, насупленное… На секунду блеснули желтым и снова стали фиолетовыми глаза.

«Я не выдвигаю вперед губу, когда дуюсь!» — первое, о чем подумал Кит.

Потом Кит на экране обернулся и посмотрел прямо в камеру, прямым, ласковым взглядом, чуть улыбнулся — и пропал.

— Я не поняла, — проговорила Пидж во всеобщем молчании, — у тебя что, тут подводка, как у корейской кинозвезды? И лицо напудрено…

Кит замотал головой. Он в жизни никогда не подводил глаза! Просто тот, кто появился на экране, казался слишком уж большеглазым и белокожим.

Коран откашлялся.

— Похоже, мы знаем, по кому Номер четыре тоскует сильнее всех.

***

Между собой земные паладины называли эту планету Думглум. Может, и грубовато, но удобнее, чем всякий раз цитировать номер из алтейского — или галранского — каталога.

Это крошечное небесное тело вращалось вокруг коричневого карлика, который давал слишком мало тепла и почти не давал света. Поэтому все местные жители — дышавшие, кстати говоря, не кислородом, а метаном, — даже не представляли, что такое зрение. Зато они были очень сильными телепатами.

Думглумцы не сражались между собой, не вели войн, их не очень интересовала экспансия за пределы своего маленького мирка. Но они любили слушать.

«Телепатические волны, — объяснял Тепло Прикосновения, один из лидеров Думглума, — путешествуют быстрее скорости света и пронизывают всю вселенную. Чаще всего они рассеиваются в пространстве. А еще не похожие на нас существа и думают по-другому, их сложно понять. Но мы терпеливы. Мы умеем распутывать послания из космоса».

Тепло Прикосновения не говорил вслух, а отправлял сообщение на терминалы индивидуальных компьютеров, встроенные в доспехи каждого паладина. Устной речи у думглумцев вообще не было, хотя слышали они даже слишком хорошо. Это Кита нервировало. А может, нервировали сами думглумцы: белые гусеницы без глаз, чей ротовой аппарат топорщился сразу двумя рядами челюстей. Кит вообще не любил насекомых, особенно если они размером с Пидж.

Или все-таки дело в телепатии? Среди Клинков, например, были ребята со жвалами, и ничего, Кит с ними нормально общался.

Думать, что до сих пор не перерос детские страхи, не нравилось — тоже мне, новоиспеченный Черный паладин! Тем более, все остальные отнеслись к ним нормально. Кроме Ромелль, которая отказалась выходить из Синей львицы… но это не слишком утешало.

Волк остался с ней… предатель. Кит бы не отказался сейчас ощутить его теплый бок у своего бедра. С Волком он всегда чувствовал себя увереннее, особенно когда приходилось изображать лидера Вольтрона. Если уж нет Лэнса...

Сейчас паладины стояли полукругом у ног приземлившихся львов. Яркий свет от прожекторов едва освещал лежащую на боку тушу Красного, который рядом с Черным казался котенком, и нижние части лап. Еще в круг света попадала земля, покрытая неприятным белым налетом, и штук двадцать думглумцев.

Странные эти были переговоры: паладины больше смотрели на голографические экраны, чем на собеседников. Широ пытался то и дело поднимать глаза, но больше из рефлекторной вежливости, чем из необходимости.

При этом говорить приходилось вслух: думглумцы сразу же очень вежливо объяснили им, что читать мысли существ, непривычных к телепатическому общению, очень сложно: если нет должной самодисциплины, в головах творится неразбериха. Считывать слова, которые уже превратили в речь, гораздо проще.

— То есть вы последнее время получали телепатическое сообщение о нападении галра, так? — спросила Пидж. — И хотите, чтобы мы вас защитили?

«Не совсем так, Зеленый паладин, — появилось сообщение. Кит подумал: а они ведь не представляют, что такое “зеленый”. Для них это просто слово. — Мы давно знали о расширении империи галра. Мы ничего не предпринимали, понимая, что империи недолговечны. Мы оказались правы. — Рука Кита рефлекторно сжалась на рукояти баярда. Десять тысяч лет, миллионы смертей им недолговечно! — Сейчас галра больше озабочены дрязгами между собой, чем захватом новых территорий. Вряд ли наш голый мирок им интересен! Но сообщения, которые мы последнее время стали ловить, беспокоят нас. Они причиняют нам боль. Мы бы хотели, чтобы их не было. Но мы не можем сами добраться до их источника».

— Хотите сказать, кто-то терпит бедствие и передает об этом телепатический сигнал? — поинтересовался Широ.

«Мы так не думаем. Едва ли сигнал целенаправленный. Скорее всего, он оказался усилен случайно. Но кто-то действительно терпит бедствие. Не похоже, чтобы жизни этого существа грозила непосредственная опасность, но вынести его тоску слишком тяжело! Уровень счастья нашего народа понизился катастрофически. Мы страдаем от ночных кошмаров. Производство яиц уже уменьшилось на двадцать процентов».

Кит окинул взглядом Широ, Ханка, Аллуру и Пидж. Широ сохранял подчеркнуто непроницаемое выражение лица: мол, я верю, что ты решишь правильно. Ханк едва заметно покачал головой, Пидж чуть опустила уголки губ. Аллура вздохнула.

Кит был с ними абсолютно солидарен.

— Обычно Вольтрон не отказывает в помощи, — начал он. — Но у нас очень срочное дело. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Поэтому…

— Поэтому, — мягко вступила Аллура, — нисколько не умаляя проблем вашего народа, мы вынуждены переадресовать вашу просьбу нашим союзникам. Мы дадим координаты для связи с коалицией Вольтрона, кто-нибудь из них предоставит вам средства для космических полетов…

«Мы понимаем вашу спешку и тревогу, — вспыхнул текст на экране Кита. — Именно поэтому мы обратились к Вольтрону, а не предложили плату унилу. Мы полагаем, что вы сами захотите взяться за это дело. Лишь посмотрите запись сигнала, которую мы подготовили для вас. Излучение перекодировано так, чтобы оно было совместимо с вашими органами чувств».

Кит подумал: ну и толку смотреть? Ничего из этого мира не может исходить хорошего. Белые сардельки гусениц, острые неприютные скалы, усеянные блеклыми пупырчатыми шарами — местным аналогом грибов… Им нужно сосредоточиться на планетах по возможной траектории следования спасательной капсулы. Счастье, что эта траектория, если верить расчетам Пидж и Ханка (а кому верить, как не им!) пока совпадает с путем к Земле. Но планета думглумцев лежит в стороне, и потому они уже потратили на визит сюда лишнюю неделю, и еще неделю будут возвращаться…

И все из-за чертова сигнала СОС, адресованного паладинам Вольтрона. Они подумали: ого, кто-то во Вселенной знает, что Вольтрон выжил! Может быть, как раз сюда и попал Лэнс!

И оказалось — тупик.

А теперь вот еще задерживаться тут…

Кит вздохнул и выдохнул. Лишние полчаса на просмотр записи ничего не изменят.

Где бы ни был Лэнс, он выжил там — а он был жив, Красный даже Киту не дал себя пилотировать! даже временно! — в течение трех лет. Выживет и еще немного.

***

После просмотра записи вопрос о том, тратить или не тратить время на избавление думглумцев от ночных кошмаров, больше не вставал.

***

Сознание возвращалось к Лэнсу медленно.

Вокруг плавали мутные столбы света, непонятно откуда взявшиеся тени. Подумалось, что он в медкапсуле, что вот сейчас из-за стекла ему улыбнутся Широ, Пидж, Ханк, Аллура…

Ай, нет, Широ оказался клоном. Черный паладин теперь Кит, а настоящий Широ неизвестно где. Он связывался с Лэнсом в астрале, а Лэнс его подвел.

Опять.

И была драка с Лотором, и дыры в реальности, и они решили взорвать замок, чтобы подлатать ткань пространства-времени, но в последний момент что-то заклинило, и Лэнс вызвался вернуться и нажать ту штуку на обшивке… ну ту, которую Пидж чинила тогда… когда они играли в снежки спорами олкари… потому что Красный — самый быстрый лев…

И они с Красным полетели… Успели? Успели, кажется, они уже возвращались, когда был толчок, грохот, и вроде бы сработала автоматическая капсула катапультирования, которой Пидж и Ханк оснастили всех львов после исчезновения Широ…

Эта капсула была запрограммирована лететь… куда? Где сейчас Лэнс?

Он кое-как проморгался. Все как-то плыло перед глазами, двоилось, троилось. Лэнсу показалось, что он смотрит вверх через два слоя дырок… как-то странно звучит, да?..

В общем, спасательная капсула валялась на боку, а Лэнс глядел вверх через дыру в обшивке. Там, сверху, тоже была дыра в густом навесе зеленых ветвей. Сквозь нее лился яркий белый свет.

— Свет и туннель… — пробормотал Лэнс. — Нет уж, рановато вы по мою душу.

Что-то ползло по лицу. Он еле поднял руку — она как тонну весила — и смахнул это что-то. Поднес к глазам.

Взгляд удалось сфокусировать с трудом, но все-таки Лэнс увидел: ладонь в крови, и в нее вляпалось что-то маленькое, искореженное, с серыми крылышками. Мотылек.

Явно дохлый, не движется, так почему кажется, что по руке что-то ползет?

Не сразу Лэнс сообразил, что ладонь нужно перевернуть. Мозги тоже словно тонну весили. Чуть пошевелишь головой — и как по черепу молотком стучат.

По тыльной стороне ладони ползли еще два таких же мотылька, с серыми крылышками. А когда Лэнс скосил глаза, то увидел, что мотыльки целыми роями обсидели и нагрудник его скафандра, и то, что осталось от приборной панели шаттла.

Ну ладно, насекомые, бывает. Теперь бы выбраться… только напиться сначала. Очень пить хочется…

Лэнс почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Лицу было душно, дышать тяжело. Стекло вдребезги, тепловой контроль скафандра нарушен. И при этом, несмотря на духоту, озноб так и колотит. Странное чувство.

Подумалось как через три слоя ваты: наверное, я упал в джунгли. Хреново. Любая болячка будет гноиться. А я весь одна сплошная болячка.

Лэнс почувствовал, что проваливается в темноту: зрение гасло. И это пугало кого-то внутри Лэнса, кого-то очень хорошего: того забавного паренька с Кубы, героя-любовника и самого лучшего из всех вольтроновских паладинов… «Ничего, — устало сказал он этому мальчику, — все будет хорошо, ты ведь так долго не спал. Проснемся — и будем выбираться».

Но пробуждения все не было, и не было, и не было.


	2. Ощущение моря

— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Кит.

— Мне тоже, — судя по тону, Широ разрывался между тем, чтобы успокаивать Кита и выражать с ним солидарность. — Но их предложение не лишено логики. Нам правда пригодится телепат.

— Мы найдем Лэнса и сами.

Волк, сидевший у ноги Кита, предостерегающе, но не зло заворчал: мол, не спорь с моим другом, он всегда прав. Странное дело, вообще-то Волк обожал Широ. Должно быть, Кит был сильнее на взводе, чем осознавал, и звездный зверь это чувствовал.

Никуда не годится. Нужно срочно прекращать. Терпение, фокус и тому подобное.

— Это дело правда касается их напрямую, — согласилась с Широ Аллура. — У них самая настоящая демографическая катастрофа. Неудивительно, что они не хотят пускать дело на самотек, — на секунду по лицу принцессы промелькнула гримаса, которую Кит никогда раньше у нее не видел. — По правде сказать, я хотела бы, чтобы другие члены коалиции Вольтрона настолько стремились бы подставить плечо… фигурально выражаясь.

У думглумцев не было плеч. Да что там, у них и зрения-то не было — хотя даже таужирцы, наименее гуманоидные из встреченных с Китом инопланетян, умели видеть. Казалось бы, о каком взаимопонимании можно говорить?

Но думглумцы умудрились перекалибровать свою систему координат под алтейскую и довольно точно указали, где нужно искать источник телепатических сигналов. Это экономило паладинам массу времени, и за это Кит был благодарен.

Еще они любезно предложили «лишним» пассажирам львов, включая Кальтенекер, подождать возвращения паладинов на Думглуме. Когда же Аллура от их имени вежливо отказалась, думглумцы не менее любезно передали паладинам свою старую орбитальную станцию.

«У нее только маневровые двигатели, — объяснил Теплое Прикосновение, — но если взять ее на буксир, можно устроить там временную базу. Ваш Красный лев должен поместиться в ангар для шаттлов, а у вас будет место для физических упражнений. Позвоночные в них особенно нуждаются».

Это предложение Кит и Аллура приняли. Не столько даже ради Красного льва — Черный, казалось, нервничал, если приходилось выпускать его безжизненное тело из пасти, — сколько ради того, что вид на стены внутренних ангаров львов всем осточертел за два месяца пути. «Место для физических упражнений» звучало как манна небесная.

Приняли они и другое предложение, а скорее, вежливое требование: чтобы с ними отправился эмиссар думглумцев.

И вот это как раз Киту не нравилось. Слишком часто желающие добра представители инопланетян на поверку оказывались агентами галра, чтобы он спокойно воспринимал непроверенных чужаков на своей территории.

— Кроме того, — добавила Аллура, — мы находимся на самой периферии империи Заркона. Май-окс-7892, или Думглум, как вы предпочитаете ее называть, лежит в центре пылевой туманности. Теплое Прикосновение был прав: вряд ли галра заинтересуются этой планетой. Поэтому и вероятность предательства невысока.

Несмотря на попытку сыграть адвоката гусениц, говорила принцесса холодно. Как почти всегда после битвы с Лотором и исчезновения Лэнса, кроме тех редких моментов, когда она обращалась к Корану, Пидж или мышам. А может быть, она стала холоднее еще раньше — за то время, пока они не виделись. Кит не знал точно.

— Ничего, — Широ положил руку на плечо Киту. — С одним думглумцем мы справимся.

— Если только оно не может нас телепатически контролировать, — вставил Ханк. — Ну так, просто говорю.

— Черный теперь знает признаки внешнего контроля, — качнул головой Широ. — Он нас предупредит.

— Прямо облегчение. У нас-то ни у кого нет протеза, который можно отрубить, чтобы прекратить контроль… без обид, Широ.

— На что обижаться? Вам правда не повезло.

Ханк хихикнул.

— Не думаю, что они могут в контроль разума, — обнадежила Пидж. — Само собой, точно сказать не могу, я же не биолог, да и расчленять думглумцев мне никто не даст. Но Зеленая тоже все время жалуется, что наш разум очень сложно понять, и даже советовать что-то можно только в бою, когда мы сосредоточены на одной задаче, и уровень шума падает. Так что думглумцы, похоже, не врут.

— Кстати о контроле, — оборвала намечавшуюся лекцию Аллура, — пожалуйста, давайте контролировать эмоции в сторону нашего гостя. Попробуем найти с ним общий язык. Нам же вместе спасать Лэнса.

Это она сказала очень вовремя: внутренний шлюз отворился и в переходник вплыла низко висящая над полом антигравитационная платформа, окруженная розоватым сиянием силового поля. На платформе покоилась толстая белая гусеница, очень похожая на Теплое Прикосновение, разве что размером поменьше.

«Приветствую уважаемых паладинов и их союзников, — прямо по розоватому шару побежали яркие буквы: сверху английские, снизу алтейские. — Меня зовут Море, я буду помогать вам в вашей миссии. Позволю себе заранее поблагодарить вас от имени всего моего народа. Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество. Удалось ли вам перекалибровать внутреннюю среду орбитальной станции под ваши нужды? Понимаете ли вы присланные координаты?»

— Да, благодарю вас, — Аллура шагнула вперед. — Давайте пройдем в рубку, где мы еще раз сверим данные, и вы нам расскажете все, что удалось уловить о той планете, с которой исходят сигналы. После чего можем отправляться.

— Погодите, у меня вопрос! — Ханк поднял руку. — Почему «море»? Теплое Прикосновение я еще как-то понимаю, но на Дум… на вашей планете нет морей.

«Я подобрала один из образов, которые считаются красивыми в вашем понятийном аппарате, — вновь замерцали слова. — Точнее будет “ощущение моря”, но все вы носите имена не больше трех слогов, и я сочла, что короткое слово будет более приемлемым. Судя по расшифрованной нами телепатической передаче, это адекватный эквивалент моего имени. Дословный перевод затруднителен, так как у вас отсутствуют необходимые органы чувств для восприятия явления, которое мое имя отражает. Я удовлетворила ваше любопытство, Желтый паладин?»

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Ханк. — Здорово, что вы тоже хорошие дипломаты, а то я обычно один стараюсь.

«Также предлагаю думать обо мне как о молодой женщине лишь немногим старше вас, — добавило… добавила Море. — Это облегчит развитие эмпатического сопереживания».

А Кит подумал: море. Она взяла «чувство моря» из памяти Лэнса, вот к чему сводилась ее речь.

***

Наверное, сон навеяла показанная утром картинка — морская гладь под звездным небом, очертания незнакомого острова у побережья Кубы. Потому что во сне Кит оказался на корме лодки, повисшей между морем и небом в предрассветных сумерках. На носу лодки, лицом к Киту, сидел Лэнс. Капли воды блестели на его голых плечах и груди, он смеялся чему-то.

Лэнс беспечно орудовал веслами, не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, куда плывет лодка. А плыла она в открытое море, и оттуда, от горизонта, тянулась клубами, закрывая звезды, неизвестная темнота. В темноте блестели фиолетовые вспышки галранских ионных излучателей.

Кит хотел сказать Лэнсу, чтобы развернулся, но тот только греб и улыбался, и от его улыбки подступала к горлу тягучая тоска, а в животе сворачивалось змеей неуместное, но такое сладкое возбуждение...

Кит проснулся и уставился в серый потолок грузового отсека Черного льва, подсвеченный зеленоватыми полосками вспомогательного освещения. Волк сонно заворочался рядом, заворчал. Кит запустил руку в густую, но очень мягкую, почти невесомую шерсть.

Знакомый запах псины и сладковатой пыльцы инопланетных цветов чуть успокоил его, но возбуждение не торопилось спадать. От этого делалось тошно.

Два, три года назад Кит, может быть, заплакал бы. Он плакал, когда пропал Широ, грыз подушку, чтобы не услышал сосед по комнате.

Сейчас Кит ничего грызть, конечно, не стал. Перевернулся на бок, уткнулся лицом в теплый волчий загривок и тщательно расслабил каждую мышцу. К счастью, Волк не проснулся, только вздохнул мягко и перекатился ближе к Киту. Дышать стало тяжело, словно через марлевую повязку, но можно. Это хорошо.

Нужно было выспаться как следует, иначе Лэнса не спасешь.

***

Планета Киту не понравилась. Болото какое-то, а не планета.

Он предпочитал пустыни, где далеко видно, где скалы раскрашены полосками от ветровой и водяной эрозии, где ночью воздух прозрачен и чист, а звезды ярки. Не то что здесь. Густая пелена туч почти никогда не разрывается: днем небо равномерно белое, а ночью, наверное, почти ничего не видно.

Пидж сказала: не похоже, чтобы погода на планете часто менялась. И вообще не похоже, чтобы тут были погодные явления. Не то чтобы ад, но вечный парящий, жаркий лимб, просеянный мелким дождиком.

Планета находилась далеко от своей звезды, и только поэтому мощный парниковый эффект не превратил ее в парилку вроде Венеры, непригодную для белковой жизни.

Они еще не спускались, но данных, добытых сканерами Синей и Зеленой, а также передачей сброшенных Пидж дронов хватило. Экраны в рубке переоборудованной на скорую руку орбитальной станции думглумцев показывали повсюду одно и то же: густые заросли, мощные, свитые кольцами корни деревьев, врастающие во влажную грязь. Кору покрывали тонкие белые щупальца — то ли воздушные корни, то ли животные-симбионты.

Были на планете и горные хребты, но немного; вдоль границ некоторых из них тянулись длинные проплешины.

— А вот это, похоже, хозяева планеты, — сообщила Пидж. — Ну или будущие хозяева. Особо упорядоченных строений не видно, если не считать этих облысений около гор. Небоскребов они пока строить не умеют.

— Ты считаешь, это искусственные образования? — заинтересовался Ханк.

— Может быть. Посмотрите, это как раз видео с границы одной из проплешин.

На экране копошилось существо, судя по данным дрона, размером с некрупную собаку. Оно чем-то напоминало древних земных птеродактилей, только сгибы крыльев заканчивались не изогнутыми когтями, а суставчатыми отростками вроде пальцев. Этими пальцами существо перебирало мелкие предметы. Один из них напоминал молоточек, другой — скальпель, но зачем делать скальпель из дерева? Существо спрятало свои сокровища в дупло толстого дерева с серой корой, прикрыло мхом.

— Хотя может, я и поторопилась. Может, это форма инстинктивного поведения, — задумчиво протянула Пидж. — Например, это не инструменты, а… не знаю, элементы брачного ритуала.

После работы с Олкари она начала относиться к живой природе с гораздо большим интересом, чем раньше.

— А мне кажется, у него умные глаза, — вступила Ромелль. — Мне он нравится.

Птеродактиль на экране поднял к небу длинную пасть и издал короткий, беззвучный вопль: дрон не записывал звук. Потом инопланетянин попятился, продолжая кричать, чем-то напуганный.

Словно привлеченная его криком, на экран ворвалась стая чего-то… серого, мелкого — из-за плохого качества картинки было не рассмотреть. Птеродактиль попытался взлететь, и Кит подумал, что у него получится: серые точки облепили его, но эти насекомые точно не могли весить достаточно, чтобы помешать. Однако крылья натужно взмахнули только раз, другой — и ящерок шлепнулся на землю. Пополз, цепляясь когтями за длинный корень, но надолго его не хватило: он упал и больше не шевелился. Серый рой сорвался с него, унесся прочь, оставив нетронутые останки. Даже не съели. Может, яйца отложили?

— Тут водятся ядовитые насекомые? — с тревогой спросил Ханк. — Ну и гадкая планетка!

— Это могут быть споры, — сказала Пидж. — Или мелкие животные. Что угодно.

— Едва ли они прокусят ваш доспех, — Коран подкрутил ус. — А вы ведь не собираетесь его снимать?

— Да, но сигнал от доспеха Лэнса не ловится! — воскликнул Ханк. — Значит, он поврежден настолько, что отказал передатчик. И Лэнс тут без защиты… уже два месяца. Или… или три года и два месяца, зависит от того, когда его выкинуло.

Никто не нашелся, что на это сказать. Секунду царило молчание, потом Аллура спросила:

— Море, ты можешь попробовать обнаружить нашего друга своим телепатическим сканером?

На экране Моря появились слова: «Сделаю, что смогу. Но излучение очень сильное. Это все равно что оказаться неподалеку от горной лавины. Земля дрожит, очень громко. Не понять, откуда исходит звук».

Кит попытался отогнать от себя видение Лэнса, облепленного серыми точками. Вот из облака неведомых насекомых — в его воображении это были именно насекомые, притом особенно мерзкие, вроде летающих тараканов, — выбрасывается худая загорелая рука, цепляется за корень или лиану, из последних сил подтягивается…

Нет. Он продержался здесь уже столько времени, значит, продержится еще немного. Кит успел вовремя в прошлый раз, после сражения с клоном Широ. Успеет и теперь.

«Снимаю защитный экран...»

— Если у думглумцев есть защитный экран, — громко спросила Ромелль, — то почему нельзя развернуть его над всей планетой? Тогда и прекращать излучение не понадобилось бы.

— Девяносто процентов ответов на такие вопросы звучит как «долго» или «дорого», — сообщил Коран. — Еще девять процентов как «мы просто не подумали», и оставшийся один — «нам помешал зеленый ритурианский червь». Очень надоедливое существо!

Тем временем защитная сфера вокруг Моря замерцала, его розовый оттенок пропал, и поле стало различить сложнее — так, какое-то мерцание в воздухе.

Пухлое белое тело Моря дернулось на своем помосте, словно через него пропустили слабый электрический ток. По невидимому теперь шару побежала, чуть изгибаясь, цепочка цифр.

— Ввожу координаты… — пробормотала Пидж. — Квизнак, это не точка, это целый регион! Море, вы точнее не можете?

Море, очевидно, не могла: она дернулась еще несколько раз и вдруг безжизненно обмякла на своей платформе. Шар поля сделался опять розовым, по нему побежали слова: «Автоматическое сообщение. Жизнедеятельность пассажира под угрозой!»

Ханк, Кит и Коран рванулись к платформе одновременно, чуть было не столкнувшись лбами.

— Нужно ее в медкапсулу! — воскликнул Ханк.

У них все еще была одна, та, в которой сначала транспортировали Широ. Правда, резерва энергии в ней почти не осталось.

— Она дышит метаном, как ты ее переложишь? — рявкнул Кит.

— У них есть переходник, пойдемте, поможете мне установить, — Коран уверенно толкнул шар платформы, и та поплыла к выходу из рубки. — Номер три, оставайся, номера два мне хватит.

Кит замер у экрана, сжимая кулаки. Он не знал, куда ему хочется податься больше — в медотсек, чтобы была хоть какая-то иллюзия пользы, или остаться здесь, в рубке, и глаз не сводить с подозрительной планеты.

Волк, который до сих пор лежал, свернувшись под пультом, почувствовал его напряжение, задрал морду, вопросительно посмотрел на Кита, на Ханка и Корана, толкающих прочь платформу — и пошел за ними. Мол, не волнуйся, я прослежу.

Кит против воли улыбнулся.

Квизнак, если бы не Волк, он не знал, как бы справлялся с обязанностями лидера. Раньше у них был Замок с его ресурсами. Раньше их поддерживала коалиция.

Раньше его поддерживал Лэнс.

Это что, какой-то закон, что каждый раз, когда Кит садится в Черного, вселенная забирает у него дорогого человека?..

Больше всего, конечно, Кит хотел рвануть вниз и показать местным жителям, на что они подписались, когда решили удерживать в заложниках одного из паладинов Вольтрона. Но он понимал: нельзя. Ведь ситуация толком неизвестна. И если паладинам в самом деле грозит телепатическая атака там, внизу, нельзя отправляться вслепую. Если они угробятся, как гусеница, Лэнсу этим не поможешь.

— Был очень мощный скачок квинтэссенции, — напряженно произнесла Аллура. — Когда Море попыталась прощупать планету, планета… ответила.

— Ответ пришел из тех координат, на которые она указала? — тревожно поинтересовалась Пидж.

— Отовсюду, — Аллура будто сама своим словам не верила.

— Значит, — жестко произнес Кит, — будем сражаться с целой планетой.


	3. Какого квизнака, Лэнс?!

Море пришла в себя довольно быстро.

«Это был не удар, — ответила она на встревоженные вопросы Кита и Широ. — Это было… приветствие. Простите, я больше ничем не могу помочь. Я истощена».

— Опасен ли контакт с местной формой жизни? — спросил Широ.

«Не думаю. У вас слабая чувствительность. Нужен физический медиатор. Ничего не ешьте и не пейте там. Лучше даже не вдыхайте».

— Мы и так не собирались снимать там шлемы, — резко ответил Кит. — Местная мелкая фауна очень агрессивна.

«Правильно».

После этого сообщения Море отключила проекцию экрана и свернулась клубком на своей платформе.

Кит подумал, что у Лэнса почти наверняка нет шлема. И он транслирует такие сильные телепатические волны, что думглумцы ловят их через полгалактики. Каким-то образом. Среди людей не может быть таких сильных телепатов, верно? Или может?

Пусть с ним все будет в порядке. Пусть у него от сильного стресса открылся редкий природный талант. Или он наполовину алтеец. Или еще что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

***

— Львов брать я бы не советовал, — сразу сказал Широ. — Мы не знаем, с чем можем там столкнуться. Да и приземлиться им будет сложно. Квадрат, который очертила Море, — в чаще джунглей.

— Зеленая может там сесть, — не согласилась Пидж. — Просто попросит деревья разойтись, и все.

— Давайте для спокойствия все-таки возьмем хоть одного льва, — поддержал Ханк. — Желтому там тяжеловато, везде грязь, но он говорит, что готов…

— Должна лететь Синяя, — оборвала Аллура командирским тоном. — Она может сесть на воду и ничего не имеет против грязи, — последние слова принцесса произнесла почти с удивлением. — И она очень беспокоится за Лэнса.

— Да, — говоря это, Кит постарался не показать, насколько он солидарен с Синей. — Кроме того, Синяя — хороший разведчик, и после Красного у нее самые впечатляющие атаки. Если местные держат Лэнса в плену, небольшая демонстрация силы не помешает.

Кит ожидал, что Широ возразит, обвинит его в запальчивости или в излишней агрессии. Но Широ промолчал, даже едва уловимо одобрительно кивнул.

Кит развернулся к Пидж:

— Кроме Синей только Зеленая может приземлиться в джунглях. Да и ее особые способности связаны с лесом. Поэтому ты будешь на низкой геостационарной орбите над нашей точкой приземления, в случае чего включишь режим невидимости и прикроешь нас с воздуха.

Пидж кивнула.

— Широ, тебе придется остаться на базе, будешь вместе с Кораном обеспечивать информационную поддержку.

Говорить это было странно, и Кит приготовил себя к тому, что на лице у Широ мелькнет обида — даже лишившись протеза, как боец он стоил многих. Но Кит просто не мог позволить своему названному брату участвовать в активных боевых действиях, когда тот еще не до конца оправился от… от всего, в общем. Кроме того, с одной рукой можно драться, но нельзя залезть на дерево или вытащить товарища из зыбучей грязи.

Однако Широ не обиделся, хотя и прикрыл на секунду глаза, и морщинка на переносице обозначилась резче. Как Киту больно было видеть эту морщинку! Широ и так выглядел старше своих лет, а уж теперь, с сединой...

— Согласен, — негромко сказал бывший Черный паладин. — Еще я рекомендую взять Ромелль. Она хорошо показала себя в бою с пиратами, ее физическая сила может пригодиться.

— Рада буду помочь, — вежливо подтвердила Ромелль, хотя взгляд, брошенный на экран с грязной планеткой, выдавал нешуточное отвращение.

Тут Кит был с ней солидарен.

***

Коричневая мутная лужа с трудом виднелась через кроны деревьев, но все-таки виднелась.

— А вот и посадочная площадка, — пробормотала Аллура.

— Не утонешь? — Кит наклонился к экранам Синей, опираясь на спинку пилотского кресла.

Аллура нажала что-то на пульте, и Синяя рявкнула, широко открыв пасть. Внутри кабины не было слышно звука, но на экранах взъерошилась густая серовато-зеленая листва.

— Там неглубоко, — сказала Аллура. — Синяя хочет размяться.

Наверное, Аллура тоже хотела размяться: Кит увидел, каким азартом полыхнули ее глаза, когда Синяя с неожиданной для такого гиганта грацией врезалась в коричневую гладь и проехалась на всех четырех лапах, будто ребенок с разбегу по натертому льду, подняв высокие гребни брызг.

Заболоченное русло реки действительно оказалось неглубоким для Синей: вода доходила ей до колена. Любой человек утонул бы тут с головой.

Синяя неторопливо двинулась вверх по течению, пока Аллура высматривала место для высадки.

— Ну и духота тут, — сказал Ханк, глядя на показатели пульта Аллуры.

— У древних алтейцев была потрясающая техника! — заметила Ромелль, одетая в один из запасных скафандров. — Надо же, я совсем духоты не чувствую!

«А Лэнс, скорее всего, без доспехов...» — Кит этого не сказал, но знал, что Ханк с Аллурой подумали о том же. Мысль эта за последние дни износилась до дыр.

Берега коричневого канала закрывали сплошные стены из толстых, закрученных спиралью корней, которые опускались прямо в воду. Возле каждого корня колыхалась неаппетитная белая бахрома, стелилась по воде, как черви, извивалась. Кит очень надеялся, что это растения, а не животные, но спрашивать у Пидж не стал: нечего ее отвлекать.

Наконец на левом берегу показался просвет: горка, покрытая невысокой белесой растительностью.

— Нехорошее у меня предчувствие, — пробормотал Ханк. — А что, если это чудовище в засаде?

— Крупных животных там нет, — сказала Аллура. — И земля, если верить сонару, довольно твердая. Можно высаживаться.

Синяя вытянула шею прямо над пригорком и открыла пасть, чтобы ее пассажиры могли спуститься.

Кит собирался выскочить первым, но Волк опередил его — с ним случалось. Едва он спрыгнул с нижней челюсти Синей — и вокруг тотчас взметнулся бело-серый вихрь.

— Эй!

Это крикнул Ханк, а Кит кричать не стал: просто выхватил баярд и спрыгнул следом за другом в белесую круговерть. Такую же, как на экране дрона, квизнак его раздери! Точно, точно такую же!

Он наткнулся на Волка почти сразу же: тот сидел, задрав голову, и моргал. Вихрь крутился вокруг: сотни крошечных телец, нечто среднее между мотыльками и бабочками, с короткими серыми крыльями. Похоже, никто из них не обращал на Волка внимания и не пытался укусить, Волк тоже был всего лишь удивлен, но не испуган. Он наблюдал за круговоротом мотыльков примерно как смотрел бы на порожистый ручей, внезапно разбухший от дождя: с опаской и любопытством, но без агрессии.

Кит выдохнул, но расслабляться не спешил.

— Спокойно, это всего лишь бабочки! — быстро сказал он, стараясь успокоить товарищей. — И они нас избегают.

Точно: ни один мотылек до сих пор не разбился о стекло его шлема.

— Бабочки?! — слегка истерически воскликнул Ханк. — Ни фига ж себе их много!

— Кто такие бабочки?! — вторила ему Ромелль. — У них есть клыки?!

Спустя несколько секунд серый вихрь поднялся над головами паладинов. Насекомые мотыльки плотной тучей заложили круг над рекой и унеслись куда-то вглубь леса.

— Наверное, они охотятся только на этих драконов, — с облегчением высказал Ханк догадку. — Мы им неинтересны.

— Ну хоть кому-то мы неинтересны, — пробормотала Ромелль сердито. — А я уж думала, что-то все время пытается нас убить.

— Ладно, — Кит не стал разочаровывать Ханка и говорить, что потенциально территориальные и ядовитые насекомые ему все равно доверия не внушают. — Выдвигаемся.

— Может, лучше, посидим здесь и подождем, пока Лэнс сам до нас доберется? — нервно спросил Ханк. — Наверняка он Синюю увидел. Ладно, эти мотыльки оказались безвредные, но кто его знает, что в этих джунглях еще водится? Если Лэнс тут столько выдержал, он наверняка лучше нас ориентируется.

Джунгли молчали.

Кит так же молча развернулся и зашагал вниз с пригорка. Волк держался у его бедра, не спеша обгонять, хотя обычно на прогулках всегда бежал впереди. Аллура и Ромелль последовали за ними.

—...Ну или пойдем, — вздохнул Ханк, тоже двигаясь с места.

— Если бы Ланс мог добраться сам, — озвучила Аллура мысли Кита, но гораздо мягче, чем он сделал бы это сам, — Красный бы уже ожил. Или Синяя бы его точнее почуяла. Но ее что-то сбивает с толку: она настаивает, что он сразу во многих местах одновременно.

— Надеюсь, то, что сбивает ее с толку, не попытается сбить с толку нас, — вздохнула Ромелль.

— Я бы не надеялся, — нейтральным тоном ответил Ханк.

Паладины шли не больше получаса, а казалось — целую вечность. Хорошо хоть не приходилось продираться сквозь подлесок: в густом слое влажных, гниющих листьев почти ничего не росло, только гигантские деревья колоннами поднимались вокруг. Время от времени в кронах встречались прорехи, и из них падали вниз столбы белого мутного света. Будто плетешься в полузатопленных развалинах.

Перегной чавкал, удерживая ноги, с густого лесного полога время от времени начинало моросить. В паладинских доспехах с их сервомоторами и климат-контролем неприятно — забрало все время приходится вытирать, — но терпимо.

А доспехи Лэнса наверняка повреждены, раз не удалось уловить их сигнала...

Вот Кит разрубил толстую лиану, преградившую им путь — и вдруг ощутил, что за ним пристально наблюдают. Он как будто уловил что-то — шевеление в листве, какую-то фигуру…

— Пригнитесь! — рявкнул Кит так, что Ханк и Аллура послушались даже раньше, чем он закончил говорить, а Ромелль пискнула и упала в грязь.

При этом Аллуре хватило присутствия духа вскинуть над головой руку с щитом.

Очень вовремя, потому что в этот щит ударил яркий лазерный луч.

Ханк и Кит среагировали мгновенно: оба развернулись, попятились и встали спинами к Ромелль и Аллуре, тоже прикрываясь щитами. Если по ним будут вести плотный огонь, щиты дадут секунд сорок — хватит, чтобы прилетела Пидж на Зеленой.

Но больше выстрелов не было. Зато из сплетения ветвей на длинной лиане вылетела темная фигура и ударила ногами прямо в щит Аллуры.

Толчок был так силен, что и Кит, и Ханк, ощутившие его на себе, не удержались на ногах, и оба полетели в грязь. Кит вскочил, не обращая внимания на резкую боль в плече. Волк заскулил: краем глаза Кит увидел, что тот тоже шлепнулся в грязь и прикрыл морду лапами, как собака, перед которой рассыпали перец.

Отвлекаться было некогда: Кит кинулся на помощь Аллуре, которая блокировала длинный прямой меч скрещенными руками. Ее силуэт засветился знакомым розовым огнем.

Кит никогда не видел этого конкретного меча, но слышал о нем. К тому же, красный баярд он узнал бы где угодно. Они отобрали у Лэнса…

Нет, понял Кит почти сразу. Не отобрали.

— Лэнс! — крикнул он. — Какого квизнака?!

Лэнс бросил на Кита короткий и хмурый взгляд из-под сведенных в напряжении бровей.

Он был без шлема, в перепачканных грязью и изрядно побитых паладинских доспехах. Особенно Кита напугал нагрудник: смятый, вдавленный по центру, весь в трещинах. Но лицо Лэнса было чистым и даже выбритым, ни следа той смешной щетины, которая появлялась у него, если три-четыре дня подряд некогда было заниматься гигиеной.

А волосы… это что, седина? Нет, просто труха какая-то.

В остальном Лэнс почти не изменился. Может быть, вырос на дюйм-другой и опять стал выше Кита.

— А, самурай, — сказал Лэнс самым обычным тоном, как будто они виделись последний раз вчера, а не несколько месяцев назад. — Погоди, у меня дела.

Меч в его руке вдруг исчез, Лэнс легко отпрыгнул в сторону — сколько раз Широ пытался научить его этому прыжку в тренировочном зале! Развернулся и кинулся в заросли.

— Лэнс, стой! — закричала Аллура, и столько боли в ее голосе Кит никогда не слышал.

— Братан! — это Ханк.

Одна Ромелль среагировала правильно: она, как и Кит, бросилась за Лэнсом в погоню.

Кит не замечал чавкающего перегноя, не замечал росших близко друг к другу стволов. Он был уверен, что вот сейчас…

Рой маленьких крылатых тел налетел откуда ни возьмись, то ли снизу, то ли сбоку, то ли сверху. На сей раз они вовсе не избегали Кита, наоборот, ломанулись на него волной и десятками бились о визор, немедленно заляпав его мерзкими желтыми пятнами. Кит смахнул их перчаткой, но мотыльки все прибывали: он не видел вперед даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Фак! — воскликнула в наушниках Ромелль.

— Вау, кто научил ее этому слову? — обрадовался Ханк, несмотря на обстоятельства.

— Я, — мрачно ответила Пидж. — Надо же ей как-то ругаться, раз она «квизнак» не может выговорить. Что там у вас происходит? Эти ваши мотыльки поднялись из лесу по всему квадрату!

— Хотел бы я знать, — произнес Кит.


	4. Бой драконов

Хороший лидер не бросается очертя голову в неизвестное. Хороший лидер не рискует всеми, чтобы спасти одного.

Пускай Вольтрон придерживается другой философии, чем Клинки. Одно дело не бросать товарища в беде, другое — соваться в неизвестную ситуацию без подготовки, когда этот товарищ вполне здоров, бодр и даже прыгуч.

И все-таки, наверное, Кит не смог бы улететь с планеты просто так, бросив Лэнса в джунглях. Если бы не Волк.

Волку было плохо. Не так, как когда он пострадал во время битвы с пиратами: Кит не видел у него на шкуре никаких ран. Он не лежал в углу — он ни на шаг не отходил от Кита, мелко дрожал, то и дело тихо рычал на остальных паладинов, поднимал голову и скулил, поджимая хвост. Это было на Волка совершенно не похоже. Уж в чем в чем, а в трусости Волка обвинить было нельзя. Он реагировал на опасности понятным Киту образом: кидался на них в лоб. Ну или прятался, если опасность была слишком большой и просто так с ней было не справиться, такое Кит тоже понимал.

Но не вот эти вот… унизительные пляски и скулеж.

Это пугало Кита до чертиков.

Он почти надеялся, что Волка чем-то отравили, или, может, укусили — как того «дракона» на экране. Яд или укус можно вылечить. Тем более, до сих пор от любых физических ран Волк оправлялся быстро даже без медкапсулы.

— По-моему, его пугает то непонятное, что есть на этой планете, — выразил Ханк общую мысль, когда они вернулись на станцию и просканировали Волка.

Сканер ничего не показал, а Волк, оказавшись вне джунглей, явно успокоился. Только иногда обнажал клыки на дождливые пейзажи болотной планеты, которые все еще занимали экраны их импровизированной контрольной рубки.

Кит и сам бы с удовольствием оскалился, да вот нельзя было. Все участники спасательной партии прошли через вакуум и дезинфекцию, прежде чем войти в корабль, но казалось, что душный, гнилостный запах планеты проник и сюда.

— Что непонятное? — спросил Широ.

— Та хрень, что шлет телепатические сигналы, — пояснил Ханк. — И контролирует Лэнса. Как Хаггар контролировала Широ… извини, клона Широ… через его руку.

От слов Ханка Кит немедленно испытал облегчение. Ну да, конечно, это не Лэнс. Это какая-то очередная проделка Хаггар. Может быть, он попал к ней в плен, потом умудрился сбежать, и… Или Ханк прав, и на этой планете живут сильные телепаты, которые его подчинили.

Тогда ничего, Аллура уже знает, как с этим справляться, главное, поймать Лэнса. А они уж его поймают: если Лэнс вышел на них один раз, выйдет и второй.

Но, к своему удивлению, когда Кит открыл рот, сказал он совсем другое:

— Не похоже, чтобы Лэнс был под контролем.

Потому что в глубине души Кит знал: версия Ханка понравилась ему, потому что она была простой, понятной (н-да, весело повернулась его жизнь, если контроль разума казался самым безобидным вариантом!) и сулила надежду на успех. Но самая пессимистичная часть Кита не сомневалась: что бы ни происходило с Лэнсом, оно не повторяло ситуацию с Широ.

Думать об этом не хотелось, но если не подумает Кит, то кто? Он теперь Черный паладин, лидер Вольтрона. Пусть даже Аллура по-прежнему занимается межзвездной политикой, а Широ дает советы.

...Что, если Лэнс в самом деле неимоверно зол на них и только поэтому попытался убить — сам, без влияния чуждого, зловещего разума? Что, если он сошел с ума от тоски на этой гиблой планете, его чувства к Аллуре превратились в свою противоположность, и поэтому он нацелился на нее в первую очередь?

— Чувак, — Ханк скрестил руки на груди, — я знаю, вы с Лэнсом не очень-то ладили…

— Нормально мы ладили! — перебил его Кит, и тут же оборвал себя. — Извини. Продолжай.

— Я и говорю, — Ханк сморщился. — Я Лэнса знаю, наверное, лучше чем все вы. Ну не может такого быть, чтобы он спятил и захотел угробить Аллуру или меня. Даже на тебя, Кит, он всерьез бы не напал!

— Мне очень тяжело это говорить, — Аллура закусила губу. — Но… я боюсь, во время ситуации с Лотором мы все были не слишком-то добры с Лэнсом. Если он прожил на этой планете три года в одиночестве, спасаясь от неведомых опасностей… не могло ли это повлиять на его рассудок?

Киту стало нехорошо. То есть это все-таки не его паранойя, не один он так подумал.

— Я говорю, это контроль разума! — не сдавался Ханк. — За три года он бы так не спятил! И… ну, он цивильно же выглядел! Ни бороды, ничего такого… Когда люди с ума сходят от одиночества, они на обезьян становятся похожи! И потом, что значит, не очень добры? Нормально все было!

Аллура отвела глаза.

— Вообще-то… — медленно начала Пидж, подняв голову от компьютерных экранов, — помнишь, как мы его дразнили? А он вроде всерьез… — она тоже неуверенно посмотрела на Аллуру.

Кит нюхом чуял какую-то драму, в которую его то ли не успели, то ли не собирались посвящать.

— Мы всегда его дразнили! — Ханк мотнул головой. — И он нас дразнил, если ты забыла! Мы так общаемся! Нет, Лэнс нас любит, не в его характере вот так просто брать и нападать из засады!

— Я видел его глаза, — мрачно заметил Кит. — Он был абсолютно нормален. Он даже со мной поздоровался.

— «А, самурай», — проговорила Пидж абсолютно монотонно. — «Погоди, у меня дела».

— Вот это «погоди, у меня дела» настораживает особенно, — заметил Коран, подкручивая ус. — Что за дела у него могут быть?

— Я думала, дела — это драться со мной? — предположила Аллура неуверенно.

— Тогда бы Номер четыре… или он все-таки номер три? — на секунду задумался Коран. — Неважно! В общем, Ланс бы продолжил с тобой драться. А он убежал в лес.

— А я солидарен с Китом, меня волнует Волк, — подал голос Широ. — Что с ним произошло? Может быть, его ударили телепатией. Может быть, даже тот самый фактор, что повлиял на Лэнса. Море? Ты можешь что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу?

Кит чуть не вздрогнул: он умудрился забыть, что гусеница присутствует при разговоре. И это при том, что ее защитное поле постоянно тихонько гудело! Видно, правильно говорят, что игнорировать постоянный фоновый шум легче, чем тишину.

Забывчивость значила, что Кит перестал воспринимать инопланетянку как угрозу. Это тоже тревожило. Кто знает, не воздействовала ли она как-то на него?

«Телепатия не оставляет следов, — появились слова на экране. — Но я думаю, что Белый прав. Ваш полуразумный спутник, безусловно, обладает высокой телепатической чувствительностью, именно поэтому он так легко понимает желания и действия своего основного опекуна — Черного паладина. На этой планете очень высокий телепатический фон. Если он не побеспокоил полуразумного при высадке, логично предположить, что имел место удар, нацеленный непосредственно на него. Но это не точно».

— Широ, — поправил Широ. — Меня зовут Широ, не «белый».

«Прошу прощения. Я поправлю свою ментальную карту».

— Вот, я же говорю! — воскликнул Ханк. — Лэнс под контролем чего-то телепатического! Не только на нас напал, но и Волка обидел! В своем уме Лэнс бы ни за что этого не сделал, он обожает собак!

— Волк не собака, — устало поправил Кит.

— Но Лэнс-то этого не знает.

— По нему видно.

— Э, для волка он слишком красочный…

— Каким местом он красочный?!

— Стойте, стойте! — воскликнула Ромелль, которая сидела чуть в стороне на ящике со съестным и в разговоре до сих пор не участвовала. — Почему вы так зациклились на том, что он пытался вас убить?

Все обернулись к ней.

— «Самурай» — это ругательство? — уточнила она. — Страшное смертельное оскорбление? Вроде как «тот, кто переспал со своим отцом»?

Земляне переглянулись.

— Самурай — это благородный воин из древней культуры, к потомкам которой принадлежим мы с Китом, — пояснил Широ. — Ну… частично.

— Лэнс меня так раньше называл пару раз, — неловко добавил Кит. — Это… что-то вроде насмешки.

— Но ничего оскорбительного в этом слове нет? — допытывалась Ромелль.

— Как такового — нет, — кивнул Широ. — Зависит от контекста, конечно.

— То есть он нам не угрожал, серьезных ран не нанес, просто выпрыгнул из леса, немножко подрался и убежал? Кстати, я стояла рядом и не успела прикрыться щитом, он на меня даже внимания не обратил.

Киту стало стыдно. Ну и лидер из него! Нужно было позаботиться о защите Ромелль, а он даже толком не обращал на нее внимания, пока она не кинулась вместе с Китом в погоню.

— Надо проверить, — пробормотала Пидж. — Посмотреть, каким лучом он стрелял!

— Точно! — Ханк, как всегда, подхватил ее идею с полуслова. — Если проанализировать данные с наших доспехов…

Не откладывая в долгий ящик, он тотчас вызвал голографический дисплей из своей перчатки.

— О чем они? — Кит посмотрел на Широ, Аллуру и Корана.

— Интенсивность баярда можно контролировать, — пояснила Аллура. — Например, баярд Пидж может тряхнуть, парализовать или убить, в зависимости от ее желания.

— Ага, у Лэнса и Ханка есть такие колесики, а я лично всегда просто мыслью регулировала, — ответила Пидж, не отрываясь от своего экрана. — Поэтому Лэнса иногда сильнее било током, чем я планировала… Блин, где этот квизнаковский журнал попаданий…

— Мощность баярдов можно менять? — слабо удивился Кит.

— Ты не знал?! — Широ удивился отнюдь не слабо. — И я допустил тебя к тренировкам!

— Ну, я же никого не убил.

— Дважды благодарю за это всех богов космоса, и трижды — за то, что я больше не Черный паладин, — Широ закатил глаза.

Нет, серьезно, закатил глаза!

Кит уставился на него с обидой.

Тем временем Ханк и Пидж одновременно подняли головы от экранов. У Пидж опустились уголки губ, Ханк казался и раздраженным, но при этом как будто слегка довольным чем-то.

— Баярд бил не в полную силу… — начал он.

— Но на поражение, — продолжила Пидж. — Как будто ему не хватало энергии, но Лэнс был нацелен как минимум серьезно вас ранить.

— Поэтому — контроль разума, — сердито закончил Ханк. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы баярду не хватало мощности? Нет! Это потому, что хрень, которая его контролирует, не умеет его использовать как следует!

— Или Лэнс был уверен в своих навыках стрелка и хотел просто сильнее вас напугать, — не согласилась Пидж. — Например, прожечь скафандр. Но не пытался сразу спалить вас, где стояли.

— Так, — Кит стукнул ребром одной ладони по другой. — На этом пока все. Увлекательную дискуссию о контроле разума мы продолжим потом.

— Было бы там, что контролировать… — пробормотала Пидж.

Как ни странно, Киту стало легче от ее реплики. Вроде и нехорошо шутить за спиной Лэнса, а в то же время возникало ощущение, что он и в самом отошел недалеко и вскоре окажется рядом. Что они его спасут. Вылечат, если там есть что лечить. Извинятся, если он на них обижен (а ведь наверняка обижен, они бросили его на три года, хоть и не по своей воле). Как-нибудь все наладится.

—...А пока, — продолжил Кит, — я хочу попробовать побольше узнать об этой планете. Коран, Широ, вы выпустили дронов второй раз?

Первые дроны Пидж вернула еще до вылета, и они договорились, что Широ запустит их в районы, вызывающие наибольший интерес. То есть в место, где Синяя засекла местоположение Лэнса.

— Да, — сказал Широ, — и у нас вообще-то есть новости. Правда, не знаю, насколько они актуальны для поисков Лэнса…

— Я бы сказал, что они могут быть весьма актуальны, — заметил Коран, — если речь и в самом деле о плене или контроле разума. Дело в том, что первое предположение Номера пять оказалось верным, и на планете в самом деле есть разумная жизнь...

***

Коран и Широ отправили дроны к отрогам одного из горных хребтов. Там, совсем недалеко от места высадки паладинов (и возможного местонахождения Лэнса) воздушная съемка засекла те самые подозрительные проплешины, которые Пидж сочла искусственными.

Дроны показали, что Пидж была права: проплешины образовались потому, что траву на них выжгли, а получившуюся грязь засыпали щебнем и залили каким-то раствором. Одному из дронов удалось заснять процесс, который Коран с гордостью продемонстрировал паладинам.

На экране прокрутился короткий фильм. Сперва возникло широкое, покрытое влажной грязью поле с торчащими тут и там обгорелыми пеньками. Под низким, затянутым серыми облаками небом летели драконы. Они пикировали к земле, расправив крылья, и выпускали из когтей небольшие мешочки, которые тяжело плюхались в грязь. Почти сразу от мешочков начинала расползаться белая пленка.

— Понятия не имею, что это такое, — сказал Коран. — Ультразвук показывает, что вещество уплотняет землю.

— Они проводят терраформирование! — восхищенно воскликнула Пидж. — На своей собственной планете! Молодцы!

— Не знаю, не знаю, — Коран потер подбородок. — Преобразование окружающей среды — очень серьезное дело, к нему нельзя подходить безответственно! Не уверен, что эти карликовые казаррли-сквик’эли пока способны справиться с его последствиями. Обратите внимание, они даже колесо пока не изобрели!

В кадре появилась волокуша с «запряженными» в нее несколькими дракончиками. На волокуше горой лежали те же серые мешочки.

— Доставка к линии фронта, — пробормотал Широ.

— Фронта? — спросила Аллура.

— Им дают отпор. Сейчас увидите.

На экране из кромки джунглей поднялось облако давешних мотыльков и налетело на драконов, несущих мешочки. Несколько драконов выпустили свой груз на уже обработанную землю и дохнули на вихрь мотыльков пламенем.

— Вау! — воскликнула Пидж. — Газ, который воспламеняется на воздухе?

— Похоже на то, — Коран кивнул.

Но природные огнеметы оказались против мотыльков не очень действенными: из леса вылетали все новые и новые волны насекомых. Похоже, они не кусались, только облепляли драконьи морды толстыми непрозрачными масками. Крылатые разумные начинали бестолково метаться в воздухе и врезались в землю. Совсем как тот, самый первый.

— Наверное, они полагаются в полете на зрение, а не на магнитный орган или эхолокацию, — Пидж поправила очки, рука у нее подрагивала. — Или все-таки мотыльки ядовитые...

— Жуть какая! — Ханка передернуло. — Они беззащитны перед этой мелюзгой!

Кит готов был с ним согласиться. Но тут картина боя изменилась.

На помощь тем, кто бросал мешочки, подоспели другие драконы — размером чуть побольше, с чешуей чуть поярче. Их огонь, длиннее и мощнее, прореживал в атакующих мотыльках длинные узкие коридоры. После этого целые тучи мотыльков словно теряли запал и бессильно рассыпались, превращаясь из единой атакующей массы в бестолковую серо-белую метель — вроде той, которую поднял Волк, спрыгнув на берег реки.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотала Пидж, — чем атаки этих… профессиональных бойцов отличаются от всех остальных?

— Можно посмотреть спектр пламени, — предположил Ханк. — Может, огонь какой-то другой.

В этот момент им представилась возможность рассмотреть пламя куда ближе, чем им бы хотелось: один из драконов понесся прямо на экран, широко разевая пасть. Кит даже успел разглядеть, что пара зубов у зверюги — да нет, не зверюги, разумного! — обмотаны железной проволокой.

Потом в экран ударило пламя.

— Дрон остался цел, Широ удалось его вернуть ручным пилотированием, — заметил Коран в наступившей тишине. — Только камеры поджарил. Да хитро так: и передние, и задние.

— Специально? — спросил Кит.

— Все может быть… Но до этого момента они на наш дрон внимания не обращали. Как будто их совсем не беспокоила какая-то посторонняя штука на поле боя.

— В бою некогда отвлекаться, — вставил Широ.

— Что верно, то верно.

— То есть мы уверены, что это бой? — уточнила Пидж. — В смысле, что обе стороны разумны?

Кит отлично разглядел, с какой яростью вздымались над кронами деревьев жгуты и волны, свитые из мотыльковых телец, как набрасывались на них драконы… Определенно — бой.

Так он и сказал.

— Не обязательно, — тут же возразил Коран. — У ширфотрусов с Теммискира есть целая система рефери и карточек для брачных поединков, но разумными их никто не подумает назвать.

Аллура качнула головой.

— Мне тоже кажется, что это разум, — сказала она. — Море? Как вы считаете?

По экрану побежали слова: «Не могу сказать точно. Телепатическое излучение разное над джунглями и над горами. Над джунглями сильнее. Возможно, мы имеем дело с двумя наделенными разумом и телепатическими способностями видами».

— Ульевой разум, — простонал Ханк. — Я так и знал, что рано или поздно мы столкнемся с ульевым разумом! Но я надеялся, что это будет поздно…

— С чего ты взял? — спросила Пидж.

— Они мелкие и они насекомые. Что это еще может быть?

— Земные стереотипы! Ты даже точно не знаешь, насекомые ли они!

— Отлично, давай соберем эту жижу со стекла визора Кита и посмотрим, есть ли в них место для нормальных мозгов!

— Давай! Но не факт, что именно мотыльки — источник телепатии, они могут быть просто орудием!

Пидж тут же соскочила со своего компьютерного насеста.

И пошатнулась — ей пришлось сесть на одну из коробок с запчастями. Отчаянно заморгала красными слезящимися глазами.

— Нет, — приказал Кит. — Сейчас вы примите снотворное и проспите как минимум шесть варг. Вы оба.

— Но… — начала Пидж.

— И я тоже, — пресек ее возражения Кит. — И Аллура с Ромелль. Да, я в курсе, что алтейцам не нужно столько сна, сколько людям, поэтому вам четыре варги. Широ, Коран, к вам правило четырех варг тоже относится, делитесь, как хотите, но чтобы каждый проспал не меньше этого срока. В остальное время, пока мы, люди, полугалра и техногремлин...

— Эй! — воскликнула Пидж.

—...досыпаем, я попрошу вас продолжить наблюдение за планетой.


	5. Не бойся, самурай!

У Корана есть такое снотворное, в самом деле вырубает мгновенно.

Сколько ночей он не спал — две, три? Пустяк, говорить не о чем. Да и какие ночи в рубке Черного. Как там учтешь время.

Раньше, в Замке, Лэнс часто ходил дозором по коридорам, когда начинали гаснуть огни. То есть это сейчас Кит думает, что дозором. Тогда его только раздражали громкие жалобы: Лэнс тер глаза, громко жаловался на усталость, на то, что не найдешь нормальных масок для лица… И как-то под это дело тоже начинали слипаться глаза, так что Кит бесился, что настрой сбит и тренироваться, пока не упадешь, уже не получится. Приходилось идти спать.

Но засыпал он легко: сказывались привычки бродячей жизни. Лег горизонтально, закрыл глаза — значит все, спи. Потом, может, случая не подвернется.

На Пидж уловки Лэнса действовали слабо, но с ней Лэнс и Ханк поступали просто: хватали ее за руки и за ноги и утаскивали спать грубой силой. Кит бы не стал. Он твердо верил в то, что человек имеет право сам решать, как ему заботиться о своем теле.

Сейчас точка зрения Кита сменилась. Он очень хорошо понял, что такое ответственность за других, и что такое знать пределы чужой выносливости лучше, чем их знает сам человек.

Несколько спиколийских оборотов назад он сам попросил Широ лететь в Зеленой, чтобы тот вовремя укладывал Пидж спать.

Сегодня Кит, пока Широ был занят, проверил, чтобы она приняла снотворное сама, прежде чем Волк перенес ее в Зеленую. Пидж уже терла глаза на ходу и вообще валилась с ног. Пусть она и дежурила в воздухе, а не шаталась по джунглям, поиски и ей дались нелегко.

— Ну, я пойду, — сказал Ханк. — Пока, командир.

— Стой, — Киту показалось, что он что-то заметил. — Ты ведь проглотил таблетку, так?

— Конечно, — Ханк посмотрел на него честными карими глазами.

Кит вздохнул, вытряхнул еще одну пилюлю из баночки, выданной Кораном, и протянул Ханку.

— Проглоти у меня на глазах. И рот покажи.

— Кит, слушай, ладно Пидж, — произнес Ханк очень доверительным тоном, — она еще растет, ей сон нужен. Но ты же понимаешь, что у нас тут ничего не готово! Я хотел поковыряться еще с медкапсулой, запитать ее, может, от Желтого напрямую… Или попробовать сделать телепатический детектор, я тут просканировал платформу Моря, если ее реверснуть…

— Проглоти, — веско повторил Кит. — И запей.

Он протянул Ханку бутылку с водой.

Тот вздохнул и подчинился.

Кит испытал короткое искушение таблетку не пить, а пойти побеседовать еще с Морем об особенностях телепатии или понаблюдать за планетой вместо Широ или Корана — вдруг он лучше заметит бело-голубой доспех… да и что такое шесть часов сна, в самом деле, в первый раз, что ли, без них обходиться?..

Но — ноблесс оближ. Или как там его.

Кит даже разжевал таблетку, чтобы подействовала быстрее. Она горчила.

Наверное, дело было именно в таблетке. Или в общей тревоге. Потому что сон приснился Киту на редкость тревожный, глупый, и тоже какой-то горчащий.

Будто Кит сидел в одном из обсервационных залов Замка Львов, зарывшись с головой в аналитическую сводку о двух ближайших кластерах галра — и тут в зал ворвалась соленая морская волна, расплескалась среди звезд. На гребне победительно въехал серфингист в синих шортах с белой полосой, смеясь и блестя зубами. Конечно, это был Лэнс. Но не такой, каким Кит увидел его на чужой планете — выше ростом и шире в плечах, — а таким, каким Кит его последний раз видел два месяца назад, на три года младше.

«Ну, герой! Астронавт! — воскликнул он, наваливаясь на плечи Кита и глядя в карты, которые он разглядывал. — Молодец! А самое главное-то не заметил!»

«Что не заметил?» — не понял Кит.

Но тут же обернулся — и увидел, что за громадными окнами обсервационного зала уже не огромное, поставленное на попа колесо чужой галактики, а знакомая сине-фиолетовая (говорят, раньше была голубая) планета с коричнево-зелеными пятнами континентов. Только Евразия на ней почему-то вверх ногами…

И что хуже: вокруг гигантским роем флот галра.

«Не бойся, самурай, — засмеялся Лэнс, — пока я с тобой, они ничего не сделают!»

Поднял ладонь, дунул, будто на пушинки одуванчика. И ощетиненный пушками флот вдруг превратился в рой белых мотыльков, налетел на Кита и Лэнса, принеся с собой запах соли.

Крошечные тельца запутались в волосах Кита, по щекам и лбу прошлись невесомыми волосками маленькие ножки. Он закричал — и ощутил во рту шорох крыльев.

Его чуть не вырвало.

Он даже не сообразил, что уже не спит, что перегнулся через край кровати, сжимая футболку у себя на груди, и пытается сухим кашлем вытолкнуть из горла фантомное ощущение забравшихся туда насекомых.

— Кит! — система внутреннего оповещения воскликнула голосом Аллуры. — Нам нужно выдвигаться как можно быстрее! Коран засек Лэнса! Он в беде!

***

Между горами и джунглями будто возвели силовой барьер, настолько резко зеленая стена леса уступала место сначала голой глинистой «пограничной полосе», потом пологим, все более каменистым холмам, покрытым вместо знакомых узловатых деревьев-водохлебов низкорослым сухим кустарником с мелкими кожистыми листьями.

Кит сейчас смотрел на границу между лесом и предгорьями сверху, с каменистого выступа на склоне одного из холмов, ярусами взбиравшихся к основному хребту.

Здесь даже воздух был другим: судя по датчикам, ветер ходил до десяти метров в секунду. Откинуть бы визор, ощутить бы его на лице… Но нельзя. Во-первых, Море предупреждала. Во-вторых, что бы там ни думал Лэнс о его прическе, Киту меньше всего хотелось, чтобы его волосы пожгло случайным языком огня.

А учитывая, какой бой бушевал буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, опасность была нешуточная.

Мотыльки и драконы снова схлестнулись за спорную территорию, только в этот раз Кит и остальные подоспели не к началу, а к середине боя. Дракончиков поменьше, с мешочками (Кит про себя окрестил их рабочими), уже почти не было, зато драконы-воины, объединенные в эскадрильи по десять-двенадцать особей, заслоняли собой полнеба.

Вблизи они казались гораздо крупнее, чем на экране: тело — с крупную собаку, а размах крыльев — как у небольшого планера. Может быть, поэтому казалось, что их очень много. Бой кипел яростнее, чем тот, который они наблюдали вчера с помощью дронов.

Хуже всего, что паладины не могли понять, где Лэнс. Пидж кое-как засекла его сигнал — не от доспехов, а по биологической сигнатуре (к счастью, как оказалось, на этих болотах обитало не так уж много животных сравнимого с человеком размера), но разрешающая способность сканера оказалась невелика — приблизившись, они тут же его потеряли. Ясно было, что Лэнс где-то недалеко, но попробуй найди! Летающие в разных направлениях драконы, выдыхаемый ими теплый газ, который немедленно вспыхивал на воздухе огнем, бесконечные поднимающиеся из леса рои мотыльков — слишком много помех, ни один биодатчик не возьмет.

Еще несколько добошей назад, пикируя к месту схватки сквозь атмосферу, Кит был уверен: главное ему оказаться на поле битвы, и уж он-то как-нибудь увидит. Но и его человеческие глаза, и даже сенсоры Синей, которая изо всех сил старалась почувствовать Лэнса, оказались бесполезны.

Все новые и новые тучи насекомых поднимались из леса и атаковали драконов, которые метались над широким глинистым полем. Шум стоял, как в металлообрабатывающем цеху. Казалось бы, мотылькам никак не подняться выше по предгорьям — слишком сильный ветер, их срывало и кружило. Но, к удивлению Кита, он увидел, как несколько роев взлетело прямо с каменистой земли в тылу драконов. Пешком они доползли, что ли?! Это сколько же дней им понадобилось?..

Драконы вот точно дрались упорядоченно: прикрывали друг друга, заходили от солнца, иногда объединяли горящий газ из пастей, чтобы струя получалась шире и била дальше. Кроме того, многие эскадрильи как будто кого-то конвоировали… нет, охраняли! Присмотревшись, Кит понял, что драконы-рабочие все-таки не совсем покинули поле боя: многие из них, более мелкие и невзрачные, летели в середине бойцовых групп и несли в когтях мешочки. Если им удавалось долететь до леса, они выпускали эти мешочки, точно снаряды — и там, куда они падали, растительность стремительно вяла и съеживалась.

Но удавалось немногим: мотыльки успешно держали рубеж. Все больше драконов, ослепленные, падали на грязь и камни, ломая кожистые крылья. Некоторые потом пытались взлететь, большая же часть оставалась лежать, поднимая к небу узкие морды и блея, будто бараны.

Где же Лэнс?

Зачем он оказался вблизи этого боя? По своим загадочным «делам»?

— Нам вмешиваться или нет? — сердито спросила Аллура, думая, очевидно, о том же. — Кит?

Синяя, напряженно подобравшись и хлеща хвостом по бокам, стояла на пригорке рядом с Черным. Желтый и Зеленая кружили над ними в небе, пытаясь высмотреть Лэнса. Ни драконы, ни мотыльки не обращали на гигантских металлических львов ни малейшего внимания.

— Ждем, — ответил Кит. — Мы ничего не знаем об этом конфликте. И не знаем, что Лэнс тут забыл.

Что Лэнс тут забыл… А если он в самом деле тут что-то забыл, если он хочет вмешаться — но в каком качестве?

Может быть, Лэнс и освоил меч в отсутствие Кита, но прежде всего он снайпер. Стрелковое оружие — его первая и самая нежная любовь. Если он решит принять участие в бою, то именно как снайпер. А где для снайпера самое место?

Да где угодно, они в горах!

...Это если со стороны драконов. А если со стороны леса?

— У меня пусто! — Пидж раздраженно рубила слова. — Пытаюсь повысить разрешающую способность, но…

— Вот он! — Кит не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух, а не подумал.

На правом фланге длинной линии фронта, там, где из предгорий каменным пальцем торчала высокая скала, в лесной чаще блеснули знакомые красные вспышки. Лэнсов баярд.

Черный сорвался с места прежде, чем Кит отдал ему приказ.

Синяя тоже попыталась рвануться, но Кит крикнул:

— Аллура, стой! Он на тебя напал в прошлый раз! Не будем рисковать.

Лэнс засел не на скале: на ней, голой как перст, не хватало укрытия. Лэнс облюбовал себе огромного древесного великана, который поднимался над морем джунглей где-то на пару этажей. Близость к скале, сообразил Кит почти сразу, нужна для другого: каменный отрог прикрывал мотыльков, которые заходили в тыл драконам, от ветра.

Умно, черт побери!

Неужели Лэнс как-то сотрудничает с мотыльками? Или — сотрудничает с тем, кто управляет мотыльками? С неведомым разумом, обитающим в глубине леса?

Мотыльки вились вокруг древесного гиганта тучами, не давая разглядеть, что происходит в кроне. Что делать в такой ситуации? Стрелять из лазера? Выпускать древесный клинок?

Черный приземлился у кромки леса, промяв засохшую корку грязи. Все четыре лапы просели глубоко, но гигантский лев легко выдрал их снова и сделал еще один прыжок, совсем короткий. Кит тут же отметил: не вставать на эту землю всем весом, того и гляди, провалишься с головой.

К счастью, ему и не пришлось: второй прыжок принес Черного вплотную к деревьям. Он вытянул шею, и Кит кувырком перепрыгнул из его распахнутой пасти прямо на слегка опаленную драконьим огнем толстую ветку, вытянутую в сторону пустоши. Теперь вперед!

Десятки мотыльков застучали по визору, и Кит коротко зарычал, смахивая их рукой: долой! Плевать, разумные вы или нет — вы стоите между мной и Лэнсом!

До конца этой ветки, прыгаем на соседнюю — далековато, но ранец должен вытянуть. Теперь вверх — подпрыгнуть, подтянуться — и вперед… Лэнс уже виден сверху и чуть левее: бело-голубой доспех хорошо заметен сквозь листву. (Чуть ли не впервые Кит порадовался, что паладинские доспехи такие яркие — в отличие от костюмов Клинков).

Еще раз подтянуться — и Кит оказался на прямой и широкой ветке, которая вела к Лэнсу почти как ковровая дорожка. А тот, гад такой, расположился со всеми удобствами: у него в развилке ветвей оказалось самое настоящее снайперское гнездо, он даже его выстелил какими-то мягкими листьями! Там даже лежали какие-то фрукты!

— Лэнс! — Кит сам не ожидал от себя такой смеси облегчения и раздражения.

(«Кит! — воскликнула Аллура в наушниках. — Ты его нашел?! Как он?!»)

И… и он даже не знал, что сказать. Снова «какого квизнака»? «Что за черт с тобой творится»? «Кто тебя шантажирует?»

«Как ты?»

К огромнейшему удивлению Кита, Лэнс просиял при взгляде на него. Сильнее, чем тогда, когда Кит пришел на подмогу к остальным после битвы с Широ.

— Кит! Как же я рад тебя видеть! Давай, давай, сюда!

Он подвинулся, освобождая место в «гнезде» рядом с собой, и Кит, слегка ошалев от такого энтузиазма (и даже ни единого тычка по поводу его прически!) принял приглашение.

(Ханк: «Кит, не молчи!»

Пидж: «Отстаньте от него, скажет, когда что-то прояснится».)

Лэнс немедленно схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе, обнимая — неловко, ничего не чувствуется из-за доспехов, но у Кита все равно потеплели щеки. «Тебе двадцать один! — прикрикнул он на себя мысленно. — Ты чуть ли не каждый день ходишь на волосок от смерти! Ты — глава отряда бойцов, которые уже пару раз спасли Вселенную! Какого квизнака!»

Лэнс тем временем отстранил его от себя и рассматривал с такой ласковой улыбкой, что Кит чуть было не поперхнулся густой и вязкой слюной, взявшейся непонятно откуда.

— Добрались наконец! — воскликнул он. — Квизнак, как здорово, что вы живы! Я уж боялся, что вас поймало в тот взрыв… Ну и далеко меня отнесло, наверное, что вы так долго искали!

— Я… — Кит честно не знал, что сказать, а тут еще скороговорки остальных паладинов влетали в одно ухо. (Аллура: «Он же не держит на нас зла, да? Скажи ему, что мы всегда искали его!» Ханк: «Он ведь нас помнит?!» Пидж: «Серьезно, тихо! Кит сейчас вырубит наушник и будет прав!») — Извини, мы…

— Да ладно, тут не так уж плохо! — отмахнулся Лэнс. — Я завел кучу знакомств, меня тут оценили по достоинству! — он приосанился, сложил пистолеты из пальцев. — Самый крутой снайпер планеты, а? Как тебе?

— Лэнс, что ты тут делаешь? — выдавил Кит наконец из себя. — Почему напал на Аллуру? Ты ведь помнишь, что ты на нее напал, так? Как ты выживал тут все это время? Как ты бреешься?

— Серьезно? — Лэнс вытаращил глаза. — Ну ты и… — он расхохотался. — Как я бреюсь! Мадре де диос!

Кит никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Лэнс говорил на испанском.

Почему-то Киту стало стыдно.

— Ф-фух, нет, серьезно, насчет Аллуры, это был мой просчет, — произнес наконец Лэнс, когда отхохотался. — Понимаешь, была очень деликатная ситуация, я не знал, как поступить, а когда я в растерянности, всякие вещи… ну, начинают происходить с моим телом, — он передернул плечами.

— Галлюцинации? — Кит сразу подумал о Широ.

— Да, типа того, — у Лэнса сделался тяжелый, отсутствующий взгляд, примерно как у Широ, когда того одолевали тяжелые воспоминания. — Слушай, пойдем отсюда, не самое лучшее место для разговоров.

Если христианский бог или Великая Мармора существуют, то только им известно, что пережил Лэнс за три года в этих джунглях. Но вот стрелять он стал только лучше. И, целясь в Аллуру, он в самом деле не намеревался убить...

— Да, пойдем отсюда, — кивнул Кит. — Красный ждет тебя на орбите.

По лицу Лэнса на мгновение мелькнуло виноватое выражение.

— Прости, Кит, я не могу. У меня тут правда дела. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, и все такое.

(Пидж: «Да он что, издевается?!» Ханк и Аллура, хором: «Тихо!!»)

Кит вспомнил, как Волк наотрез отказался спускаться на эту планету еще раз, даже прикрыл морду лапами.

— Мы все равно можем поговорить на орбите. Ты же нас знаешь, мы поможем. Даже если ты ввязался в эту войну мотыльков с драконами. Или ты решил бросить Вольтрон? И Красного? Он тебя ждет.

Виноватое выражение вернулось на лицо Лэнса с полной силой.

— Слушай, тут правда очень сложно все! Я не могу вот так просто объяснить, тут видеть надо! Пойдем! — он протянул Киту руку. — Тут есть спуск с дерева, и потом мы коротким путем в мое логово. Недалеко, обещаю.

Почему-то, глядя на его руку в потрескавшейся перчатке, Кит заколебался. И тут же одернул себя: это же Лэнс. Лэнс, который снился ему. Лэнс, по которому он скучал. Лэнс, который нормально улыбается и нормально говорит, и никаких следов этого самого «контроля разума», которого боялся Ханк!

— Пойдем, — сказал Кит, принимая руку.

Но другая рука его непроизвольно сместилась к баярду.

Наверное, не стоило игнорировать тревожный звон интуиции на задворках сознания. Стоило вызвать Аллуру, Ханка и Пидж, чтобы пошли с ним. Стоило ударить Лэнса по голове и затащить в Черного.

Но все-таки Лэнс звал его, и протягивал руку, и обещал объяснить. И Кит просто ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	6. Логово

Кит ни за что бы не догадался, что здесь, на болоте, можно вырыть убежище и его не затопит. Но, когда они спустились к подножию дерева, Лэнс пошарил между корнями и приподнял, пыхтя от натуги, целый ком земли с повисшими на нем корнями. Вниз уходил туннель с ребристыми стенами, сложенными не из земли и не из глины, а…

— Полый корень! — воскликнул Лэнс с гордостью. — Их тут много. Целая система, вроде метро. Только черепашек ниндзя не хватает. Ну, я за них.

— А пицца? — спросил Кит, с сомнением глядя в темный лаз.

Лэнс застонал.

— Не напоминай, друг!

И это был такой знакомый стон и такой знакомый Лэнс, что у Кита даже немного отлегло от сердца.

Спускаться вниз по этому тоннелю оказалось сложнее, чем ожидалось: узкие насечки на стволе не держали ногу. Кит мог бы воспользоваться реактивным ранцем, но Лэнс двигался легко и быстро, как будто вырос в этих тоннелях. Прыжок, другой, толчок — и вот они уже стоят на «полу», и полый корень уходит куда-то вглубь.

Вдоль корня, змеясь, шли узкие фосфоресцирующие полосы, как будто подсветка аварийного выхода в самолете. Они немного разгоняли темноту. По полу и стенкам туннеля струилась какая-то жидкость.

Ну точно канализация.

— Надеюсь, пахнет тут не так плохо, как я себе представил, — проворчал Кит.

Лэнс хихикнул.

— Боюсь, что еще хуже, дружище. Лучше не снимай шлем, пока не придем.

Шли они, судя по индикаторам наруча, два и две десятых километра. Все это время Лэнс жадно расспрашивал Кита про то, как паладины путешествовали эти два месяца.

— Еще больше года до Земли… — пробормотал он. — С ума сойти.

— Извини, что тебе тут столько пришлось торчать. Мы даже сразу не поняли, что нас выбросило на три года позже. И Клинки на связь не выходили.

— А если бы сразу поняли, то что? — Лэнс улыбнулся краем рта, сразу став выглядеть гораздо взрослее. — Ну, может, немного поспешили бы, и прилетели сюда на пару недель раньше… Мелочь. Я все равно уже привык.

— Как ты тут вообще?

— Шутишь, маллет! Чтобы я — да не выкрутился? Ты забываешь, что имеешь дело с ниндзей, метким стрелком и лучшим выживальщиком в нашей команде!

Киту показалось, что эта тирада звучала как-то вымученно. Впрочем, может быть, правда показалось. Из головы все никак не шло то, что Лэнс атаковал Аллуру. Атаковал абсолютно всерьез… И эта его уклончивость…

— Ты нашел тут союзников? — спросил Кит. — В лесу? Кого ты приручил?

— Потерпи, почти уже пришли. Обещал же, все на месте расскажу.

— В каком-нибудь триллере так заманивали бы жертву, — заметил Кит разговорным тоном.

(«Заметь, не я это сказал!» — воскликнул в наушниках Ханк.

«Ты что, Лэнсу не доверяешь?» — возмутилась Пидж.

«Лэнсу, который на нас набросился? После истории с клоном Широ? Не очень».)

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Жертва из тебя… Усилий много надо, чтобы завалить, а мясо так себе. И почти наверняка ядовитое.

Кит чуть было не возмутился, почему это у него ядовитое мясо?!.. Вовремя сдержался.

— Почему сразу на мясо?

— А на что еще ты годишься? — Лэнс, кажется, спохватился. — Извини, извини, я тут правда немного поехал. Вот еще немного пообщаюсь с тобой и поеду в другую сторону.

— Что, тяжело добывать еду?

— Еды тут полно, мяса мало. Тут все больше насекомые, а в них мякоти на один укус. Ну и рыба еще, тоже костистая.

— По тебе не скажешь.

Лэнс не казался худым… ну то есть не худее, чем Кит его помнил. Ноги такие же длинные, как раньше, сильные и легко несут его вперед… Если бы только сейчас можно было думать о ногах Лэнса.

К сожалению, приходилось думать о его душевном состоянии.

— Поначалу пришлось поголодать, пока я не разобрался, чем себя кормить. Нашел таких местные фрукты, я их соей зову. В них довольно много белка. Но безвкусные, жуешь, как несладкий зефир.

— Смотрю, ты питался получше, чем мы первое время в Замке.

Лэнс засмеялся.

— А Ханк прав, ты только смешнее становишься со временем.

— Не хочешь поговорить с ним? С Ханком?

Кит не видел реакции Лэнса: тот ушел вперед на несколько шагов. Но ни его походка, ни осанка никак не изменились.

— А, пришли! — воскликнул он. — Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, о бесстрашный Черный паладин!

Кита неприятно дернуло: Лэнс не стал дополнительно расспрашивать ни о Широ, ни об остальных паладинах. Кит сказал ему что-то вроде «а потом Широ очнулся», и Лэнс это нормально воспринял, как будто его не очень это все интересовало.

А знал ли Лэнс вообще, что Широ был клоном, и что они переписали в тело клона разум оригинала? И что настоящий Широ вообще-то погиб в битве с Зарконом, но Черный смог сохранить его разум в своей памяти?

Кит попытался вспомнить, было это до или после исчезновения Лэнса, и не смог. У него на те времена приходились сплошные провалы: спешка, драки, Широ сошел с ума, Лэнс исчез… Все события слиплись в один страшный ком, Кит предпочитал о них даже не думать лишний раз. Спроси его, как именно они в итоге победили Лотора, почему остались в живых, и он не смог бы дать внятного ответа.

Вроде бы они просто продержались дольше в агрессивной среде? Выиграли по выживаемости? Или все-таки нанесли какой-то финальный удар?

Честно — Кит не помнил. Самая большая победа в его жизни, а он понятия не имел, как они ее одержали.

Думать об этом дольше, выспрашивать Лэнса было некогда — тоннель кончился широким узлом-расширением. Здесь было светлее: темноту пронизывало множество узких световых шахт, пространство между ними казалось мутно-серым, словно под водой.

— Правда, я тут классно все устроил?

Говоря это, Лэнс приобнял Кита за плечи. Если бы не шлем, Кит ощутил бы его дыхание на своей щеке.

Невпопад припомнился последний сон и то, как Лэнс сдувал пушинки, которые превращались в корабли галра.

— Классно… — пробормотал Кит, не зная, как еще ответить.

Классной он эту обстановку не назвал бы даже в бреду. Нет, может, Пидж или Ханку понравилось бы…

Все центральное пространство комнаты занимал длинный стол, уставленный долблеными сосудами. Будь они на Земле, Кит сказал бы, что это стебли бамбука. Некоторые сосуды были закрыты крышками, другие соединялись толстыми прозрачными трубками. По некоторым трубкам текла жидкость, по другим тянулся пар.

Стол тянулся метров, наверное, на двадцать или тридцать. Прямо целый цех на химическом заводе… наверное. Кит не знал, как выглядят цеха на химическом заводе.

Стены же комнаты покрывал густой белый шевелящийся ворс, при одном взгляде на который становилось не по себе. При втором взгляде делалось ясно, что это те самые тонкие жгутики-волоски, которые вырастали из корней деревьев снаружи. Но Кит никогда не видел, чтобы снаружи они покрывали растения настолько густо, ковром.

— Что это за набор сумасшедшего ученого-робинзона?

Лэнс снова засмеялся.

— Слушай, ну правда, ты жжешь и жжешь! Хочешь занять место главного остряка команды? Как будто всех остальных главных мест тебе уже мало!

За фразой тянулся неприятный шлейф, но даже и без этого все происходящее нравилось Киту меньше и меньше. И даже то, что Лэнс казался совершенно таким же, как всегда, дело не спасало.

Если подыскивать аналогию для ощущений Кита, ему казалось, что где-то на задворках сознания нудно надрывается стандартная ведомственная сигнализация.

— Серьезно, Лэнс. Что тут происходит?

— Ты очень верно подметил — я превращаюсь в сумасшедшего ученого. Кое-что из школьного курса биологии припомнил, кое-что сам проэкспериментировал… Никогда бы не подумал, что из рассказов Корана мне столько полезного запомнилось!

— Экспериментировал над чем?

— Над этим, — Лэнс обвел руками ворсистые стены.

— Твой вкус в декоре помещений ужасен.

— Ха, нет! Это зародыши!

— Зародыши? — Киту показалось, что он ослышался.

— Да, зародыши мотыльков. Первая фаза жизненного цикла! Потом они жиреют, отваливаются и начинают жить в воде в виде гусениц. Эксперименты над гусеницами я тоже провожу, но это в соседнем зале. Понимаешь, их можно поливать разными питательными растворами, и они тогда разными вырастают. И они понимают мои команды. Мы, можно сказать, нашли общий язык за три года.

Только тут Кит сообразил: вокруг них не было ни единого мотылька. Обычно в джунглях они вечно порхали вокруг, а тут как вымерли.

— И что, ради этих экспериментов ты не можешь вернуться с нами? Или мотыльки тебя удерживают?

— Нет, Кит, я правда не могу, — Лэнс стоял напротив него, очень серьезный. Луч света падал на его обветренное лицо, блестел в ярких синих глазах. Впрочем, Кит мог любоваться этой картиной меньше секунды: Лэнс тут же отвернулся к столу и начал составлять в стопку долбленые чашечки. — Понимаешь, мы же, как Вольтрон, должны защищать слабых, так? Я был не очень хорошим паладином, но о них я хочу позаботиться. Эти летающие ящерицы — ну, ты их видел, — настоящие чудовища! Выжигают джунгли, травят все… И главное, у них технический прогресс, причем довольно быстрый! Еще пару сотен лет назад они только инструменты из дерева выгрызали, теперь, пожалуйста, химическое оружие делают! А когда заводы начнут строить — то что?

Стопка чашечек из коры сделалась слишком высокой, упала и разлетелась по столу. Лэнс чертыхнулся, но собирать ее заново не стал.

— Стой, и ты в одиночку пытаешься встрять между двумя воюющими расами? Лэнс, а ты вообще уверен, что мотыльки разумны?

Киту припомнились слова Ханка про ульевой разум.

— Достаточно разумны, чтобы спасти меня, когда я упал тут, — заметил Лэнс. — Они меня вылечили, дали укрытие. Как я теперь их брошу?

Чувство неправильности все усиливалось. Горячее желание принять слова Лэнса за чистую монету и испытать облегчение пополам с раздражением от его неуместного благородства боролись в Ките со все возрастающей подозрительностью: что-то тут было не так. Если мотыльки разумны — то где их цивилизация? Почему они не попытались выйти на контакт с паладинами?

Неужели Лэнс надеется, что он всерьез может как-то повлиять на исход борьбы? Даже в самом лучшем случае он здесь на одном конкретном участке, а война леса и гор идет по всей планете!

И самое главное: когда это Лэнс стал таким фанатом химии? Кит плохо помнил Лэнса по Гарнизону — он тогда вообще не очень-то обращал внимание на одноклассников, — но он был уверен, что химическим гением Лэнс не был. Да если бы был, он уже не преминул бы об этом похвастаться! Или устроить гораздо лучшую лабораторию в Замке. Лэнс уж точно не из тех, кто замалчивает свои таланты, настоящие или воображаемые.

— Лэнс, — Кит сделал то, что почти никогда не делал: положил Лэнсу руку на плечо. — Это очень похвальные чувства с твоей стороны. Но почему ты думаешь, что мы тебе не поможем? Аллура — прекрасный дипломат, она уже примиряла…

— А я хочу справиться сам! — по лицу Лэнса на миг пронеслось какое-то сильное чувство, то ли злоба, то ли отчаяние, но он тут же отвернулся. — Без Аллуры. И без тебя тоже, если на то пошло.

— Лэнс…

— Нет, серьезно! Ты мог свалить к Клинкам на полгода, искать свой собственный путь и бросить всех, почему я не могу?

Тут самая главная неправильность ворвалась в мысли Кита, ударила даже не пожарной сигнализацией — полицейской сиреной.

— Потому что мы летим на Землю, Лэнс! Разве ты не хочешь на Землю?!

Лэнс попятился, стряхнул руку Кита. Такого испуганного выражения Кит никогда у него не видел, даже когда они оказывались перед превосходящими силами галра, он и то держался спокойнее. Но он тут же отвел глаза.

— Я не могу на Землю сейчас! Просто не могу!

— Почему не можешь?!

— Потому что…

— Смотри мне в глаза, Лэнс!

— Тогда и ты посмотри на меня! Не через стекло, а как следует!

Кит тут же откинул визор. В помещении ничем особенным не пахло, даже химикатами. Просто влажной землей и деревом. А вот душно было почти как в турецкой бане, лицо Кита аж защипало.

— Ну!

Черт, как же он скучал по этому взгляду, даже сложно представить! Лэнс смотрел на Кита с вызовом, с горячностью, как будто он никого, кроме Кита, во всем свете не видел.

— И вот, глядя мне в глаза, — тихо сказал Кит, — повтори, что не вернешься.

— Как же я по тебе скучал… — пробормотал Лэнс невпопад.

И тут он сделал немыслимое: шагнул к Киту, обнял его за плечи. У Кита мелькнула ошалелая мысль, что Лэнс соберется его поцеловать, но Лэнс только притянул его к себе близко-близко, так, что дыхание щекотало ухо Кита.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже остался, — пробормотал он. — Вдвоем мы столько всего сможем сделать!

Сирена в голове Кита взмыла набатом. Щекотка проскользнула по уху, что-то зашевелилось внутри ушной раковины — отвратительное чувство.

Закричав, Кит оттолкнул Лэнса. В ухе что-то продолжало трепыхаться, лезло внутрь… Кит хлопнул рукой по уху, засунул внутрь пальцы. Несколько ужасных мгновений ему казалось, что он не может поймать эту мерзость, но потом пальцы все-таки сжались на чем-то. Выдернув, он поднес это «что-то» к глазам. На подушечках пальцев, смятое, еще трепыхалось маленькое тельце с серыми крыльями.

— К-квизнак… — Кит захлопнул визор.

Лэнс сидел на полу и улыбался. Из его левой ноздри медленно выполз еще один мотылек, встряхнулся и расправил крылышки.


	7. Я, рой

«Кит! — крикнул Ханк в шлеме. — Что происходит?!»

«Тебе нужна помощь? — Аллура, наоборот, говорила собрано и почти спокойно. — Что с Лансом?»

«У тебя данные телеметрии подпрыгнули!» — сообщила Пидж.

А то Кит сам не знал, что его телеметрия сейчас демонстрировала повышенный пульс, повышенное давление и повышенную температуру наверняка тоже.

Он вдруг обнаружил, что стоит в боевой стойке, что его баярд принял форму меча и направлен на Лэнса. И что Лэнс все так же улыбается, не пытаясь защищаться.

— Мне только что в ухо залез мотылек, — громко сказал Кит. — Вылез изо рта Лэнса и залез мне в ухо! И из него… они еще лезут.

«Что?!» — это Аллура.

«Мне нужно больше данных!» — это Пидж.

Неожиданный поток экспрессивных ругательств, по большей части Киту непонятных, — это Ханк.

Кит даже не выругался. Кит не знал таких слов, ни на алтейском, ни на галранском, ни на одном из земных языков, которые подходили бы к ситуации.

Он поднял свободную руку (правую) и вырубил наушник на прием, чтобы они слышали только передачу. Голоса отвлекали.

— Надо же, — сказал Лэнс. — А мне казалось, ты был бы совсем не прочь обменяться со мной биоматериалом, а? — и он подмигнул.

Одна из типичных фразочек Лэнса в такой ситуации звучала так абсурдно, что Кит чуть не опустил баярд.

— Биоматериалом?!

— Ты что-то имеешь против насекомых? Кстати, я не совсем насекомые. В земных терминах я что-то вроде... кораллов? Или медуз?

— Ты?! — рявкнул Кит. — В земных терминах ты придурок! Или псих!

— Я, рой, — просто ответил Лэнс.

Комната взорвалась шелестом. Кит не успел даже разглядеть, откуда они налетели, эти мотыльки, но они заслонили световые шахты. Поле зрение мгновенно сузилось меньше, чем до метра. Как тогда, в лесу. Даже хуже.

Зарычав, Кит взмахнул мечом — без толку! Меч — это тебе не пламя драконов, против мотыльков ничего не сделает.

Кролия говорила ему: если невозможно видеть, полагайся на чутье. Закрой глаза, слушай врага, чувствуй врага. Стань врагом. Ха. У Кита не было ни малейшего желания становиться роем насекомых — тем более, он крепко подозревал, что они как раз были бы не прочь его заполучить. Как заполучили Лэнса.

Прав был Ханк!

То ли чутье, то ли уроки матери помогли, но Кит отклонился вправо — и мимо виска просвистел синий луч. Лэнс стрелял! В отличие от Кита, обилие мотыльков не мешало ему видеть.

Кит отскочил в сторону, перекувырнулся, замер, полуприсев и отведя руку с мечом в сторону. Мотыльки десятками бились о стекло его визора. Теперь даже если бы он захотел, то не смог бы ничего разглядеть. Та же тактика, что в бою с драконами. Только прокусить доспехи они все-таки не могут.

Драконы! Если бы у Кита был огнемет…

Кролия говорила: пытайся читать квинтэссенцию. Мы не алтейцы и не друиды, но все же кое-что можем.

Кит прикрыл глаза, хоть это и было уже бесполезно, изо всех сил сосредоточился. Туда!

Он широко размахнулся мечом, и тот со всей дури налетел на что-то. Кит услышал короткий вскрик боли.

— Лэнс!

Лэнс не ответил, но Кит почувствовал: опасность! Он отпрыгнул, упал на пол, перекатился, стукнулся об угол лабораторного стола и сменил траекторию еще раз. Судя по звуку, лазер баярда попал где-то рядом. Квизнак, мать его! Никогда еще Кит так остро не осознавал, насколько меч хуже огнестрела. Пусть даже у Вольтрона именно меч — самое крутое оружие!

Самая крутая форма меча Вольтрона горит огнем… Пидж говорила: это какое-то особое квантовое вероятностное пламя, потому что в космосе гореть нечем.

У Лэнса есть несколько видов баярда. У Ханка тоже. Заркон менял свое оружие, как хотел. Но ни Кит, ни Пидж, ни Аллура, ни даже Широ, в тот короткий период, пока он пользовался баярдом, так и не смогли изменить форму своего. Сейчас, за доли секунды до следующего выстрела, Кит этому, конечно, не научится. Но что если…

Кит потянулся в самую глубь себя, отодвинув прочь гнев, отчаяние и панику от того, что он дерется с Лэнсом, а не кем-то еще. Туда, где его ждал Черный, и спокойствие космоса.

...Бесконечное кипение этих квантовых полей — пение струн — из которого состоит самая ткань пространства. Оно тоже горит. По сути своей.

Руке, в которой он держал меч, стало теплее. Кит взмахнул мечом еще раз и услышал еще один то ли вопль, то ли стон. Сквозь заляпанный визор Кит мелькнули рыжие сполохи огня.

Получилось!

Кит провел мечом перед самым стеклом. Пламя затанцевало по визору, но моментально потухло, оставив стекло чистым.

Не то чтобы это что-то изменило: мотыльки по-прежнему бесновались вокруг. Но теперь они не приближались к нему: горящий меч их отпугивал. Теперь, если Лэнс выстрелит еще раз, Кит увидит, где именно он находится…

Лэнс выстрелил.

Сверху.

Кит чудом успел откатиться в сторону — и увидел выжженную проплешину там, где только что стоял. Это уже не смешно. Это уже более чем всерьез: баярд Лэнса стоял на поражении! Может быть, он и не убил бы Кита через доспех, но серьезно ранил бы, это точно.

— Лэнс! — крикнул Кит. — Ты что, правда хочешь меня убить?!

— Конечно, нет! — возмущенно крикнули из тучи мотыльков. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Хотя вот щас было больно!

— Тогда прекрати стрелять!

— Не волнуйся, я тебя потом подлатаю! Лучше, чем в алтейском криоподе!

Зарычав, Кит вскинул меч над головой. Черт побери, почему судьба, алтейская магия, своевольное сознание львов не дали ему огнестрельного оружия?! Сейчас бы очень пригодилась пушка Ханка!

Вес баярда вдруг изменился, и от удивления Кит чуть было не выронил оружие. Кит только на миг успел увидеть, что у него в руках — нечто вроде автомата, только с толстой длинной трубой вместо дула, — но он уже точно знал, что это, и как это использовать. И нажал на курок.

Синий огонь, который вырвался из дула, мигом проредил густую завесу мотыльков, промчался над химическим столом — некоторые колбы взорвались, другие загорелись. Спаленные насекомые посыпались на пол пеплом и мелкими угольками. Лэнс снова вскрикнул: Кит мельком увидел его, прикрывающего руками лицо. Блин, ведь Лэнс без шлема! Как он мог забыть!

Тут же огнемет исчез из его рук, практически без воли Кита.

— Сдавайся! Я не хочу тебе зла!

Новая волна мотыльков ударила по Киту.

Он никогда не думал, что скопище насекомых может пошатнуть или сбить с ног. Считал такие коллизии уделом мультипликации. Но сейчас именно это с ним и случилось: насекомые упругой волной отбросили его и впечатали в стенку. Шлем ударился о толстую кору, в голове зазвенело, контуры предметов поплыли.

Ошалев, Кит наблюдал, как мотыльки, составившие основную массу удара, попадали на пол, мгновенно устелив его толстым слоем. Некоторые из них трепыхались, пытаясь подняться.

И тут же Кит увидел Лэнса: с побелевшими глазами, с оскаленным ртом, с алой полосой ожога на щеке он замахнулся бело-красным мечом прямо на Кита.

Кит сам не понял, как он успел увернуться. Из последних сил, наверное.

Длинный лабораторный стол теперь горел целиком, перечеркивая логово огненной полосой. Алые сполохи плясали на доспехах Лэнса.

— Да чтоб ты… — пробормотал Лэнс, выдергивая застрявший меч из ствола. — Вечно ты, Красный, не можешь вовремя проиграть! Я не хочу тебе голову размозжить нечаянно!

Кит попытался вскинуть баярд — и вдруг понял, что в руке его нет. Он попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы его призвать, но в ушах шумело, тошнота подкатила к горлу. Блин, только сотрясения не хватало. Доспехи же должны амортизировать! Видно, недавний бой с друидом не прошел им даром. Коран жаловался, что без замка толком ничего не починить.

Вот он, квизнак. Полный.

Мир сотряс громогласный рев.

Огромная механическая лапа прорвала стенку логова, словно влажный картон. В прореху сразу же хлынул серый дневной свет, а вместе с ним и вода: оказывается, секретная лаборатория Лэнса находилась ниже уровня реки.

Пролом частично перегораживала грудь Черного льва. Когда он опустил пасть и рявкнул снова, грудь сменилась расставленной пастью с сияющим голубым кругом центрального процессорного ядра.

Лэнс поднялся из воды и засмеялся.

— Да, похоже, патовая ситуация, друг, — он протянул Киту руку. — Давай, вставай.

Это было уже слишком. Баярд как-то сам прыгнул в ладонь; тяжело дыша, Кит замахнулся, даже не вставая, по пояс в воде. Лэнс еле успел отпрыгнуть.

— Эй, ты чего! — воскликнул он тоном искренней обиды. — Щас-то я просто помочь хотел!

Кит почувствовал, как земля под ним вздрогнула снова, потом еще раз и еще. Приземлились остальные львы. Сейчас придут, и все будет кончено. Они скрутят Лэнса, доставят его на верх, и там Аллура с Морем разберутся, что у него за тараканы в голове (Кит подозревал, что в буквальном смысле). Ничего. Они всех вытащат. Все будет хорошо.

Так Кит и сказал. Тяжело перекатывая слова во рту, но все-таки сказал. И поднялся сам, держась за стену логова. Белесые отростки, покрывающие ее, шарахались от его руки.

— Нет-нет, — замотал головой Лэнс. — Я с вами добром не пойду. Если хотите от меня что-то получить — только на моих условиях.

— Я сказал — скрутим! — бросил Кит.

— Нифига, — Лэнс широко улыбался. — Я полностью контролирую это тело. Если вы до него хоть пальцем дотронетесь, оно перестанет дышать.

— Что за… это блеф!

— Хочешь проверить? Пожалуйста!

Он широко, картинно раскинул руки и бухнулся прямо в воду, подняв фонтан брызг.

— Лэнс! — Кит хотел кинуться к нему, но удержал себя. Это какой-то трюк. Он подберется, а Лэнс возьмет в заложники уже его. Прижмет клинок к его шее, и Черный ничего не может сделать — он слишком большой.

Лэнс, правда, уже поднимался из воды.

— Ф-фух, шишку набил, — пожаловался он, потирая затылок. — Нет, прекрасное тело, конечно, ничего не говорю, но есть у него ряд конструктивных недостатков! С двумя-тремя запасными было бы, конечно, гораздо лучше… Что же ты не подошел проверить, дышу ли я, а? — его голос приобрел капризный оттенок. — Я думал, у нас был особый момент!

Кит сжал зубы сильнее от гнева и обиды. Он что, специально издевается? Или, наоборот, искренне пытается вызвать расположение Кита? Чужды ли ему человеческие эмоции, или он их все-таки понимает?

Тут Кита осенило.

Борясь с головной болью, которая пульсировала за каждым словом, он произнес:

— Если ты контролируешь это тело, мне плевать, дышит оно или нет. И вообще на него плевать. Мы просто спалим тут все к квизнаку. И тебя, и весь лес в придачу. Пусть болото достанется драконам.

— Что?! — глаза Лэнса округлились. — Вы не сможете! Вы же паладины Вольтрона!

— Да, наш долг — защищать вселенную. От всяких мерзких насекомых, которые захватывают тела людей.

— Уничтожишь меня — и я никогда к вам больше не вернусь!

— А что, так вернешься?

— Ну… да! Как только мы разберемся с драконами! Я не против пилотировать Красного снова! Из меня только Лэнс повидал другие звезды, но он мало увидел и еще меньше понял. Я целиком гораздо больше полезного узнаю, — губы Лэнса ухмыльнулись.

Кит снова ощутил приступ тошноты.

— Поэтому никто тебя на звезды и не пустит.

— Ты готов меня убить? — в глазах Лэнса появилась самая настоящая боль. — Меня, Лэнси-Лэнса?

Кит сцепил зубы. _Оно_ что же, правда имеет доступ ко всей личности Лэнса, ко всем его ужимкам, ко всем дурацким прозвищам?..

Мама говорила: когда не знаешь, как победить, стань своим врагом. Хотя бы на миг.

— Готов, — произнес он ровным тоном. — Лэнс мне никогда не нравился. А ты нравишься еще меньше.

— Ты говорил, что не хочешь мне зла!

Кит вспомнил собственный отчаянный вопль с минуту назад.

— Врал.

— Но… а как же Красный лев?

— А его поведет Ромелль. Аллура говорит, она подходит.

Это была полная и неприкрытая ложь: Кит не знал никого, кто меньше подходил бы на роль Красного паладина, чем Ромелль. Вот с Желтым или с Синей она бы, может, нашла общий язык. Одна надежда, что Лэнс не слишком долго с ней общался и не раскусит блеф.

— Ты врешь! — взвизгнуло _это_ голосом Лэнса.

Чтобы победить, надо стать тем, кто спустит курок...

— А ты проверь, — хмуро проговорил Кит, вскидывая баярд-огнемет. — Я со дня нашего знакомства об этом мечтал. Обожженной щекой не отделаешься.

Если _оно_ имеет доступ ко всем воспоминаниям Лэнса, то помнит и ситуацию со спасением Аллуры. Помнит, что Кит единственный выступал против той самоубийственной операции.

— Остальные могут не понять, но я-то всегда за логику, невзирая на жертвы, — добавил Кит. — Даже в куриных мозгах Лэнса это должно было отложиться.

Глаза Лэнса расширились. Тело отступило на шаг, руки приподнялись в защитном жесте. Баярд исчез, вернувшись внутрь доспеха.

— Ладно, — тихо, почти со слезами в голосе проговорил он. — Ладно. Не жги лес, пожалуйста.

В волосах у него снова было полно серой трухи, как при первой встрече на этой мрачной планете. Только сейчас Кит понял: это не труха, это мотыльки.

— Пусть все насекомые покинут это тело!

— Это невозможно! — голова Лэнса мотнулась. — Это нужно для связи! Оно не сможет…

— Считаю до трех!

Наверное, по его лицу было ясно видно: действительно, до трех. Не больше.

(На большее бы не хватило.)

Как по команде, насекомые полезли у Лэнса из ушей, изо рта, из носа. Наверное, не очень много, штук двадцать или тридцать, но…

Кита все-таки вырвало: прямо в шлем, он больше не рисковал его снимать. Из-за этого он чуть не пропустил, как, покачнувшись, Лэнс снова рухнул в воду. Но на сей раз не встал.

— Лэнс! — это крикнул не Кит. Это крикнул Ханк, появившийся в проломе. Ну наконец-то.

— Ланс! — а это Аллура.

— Кит, мать твою Кролию за ногу, чтоб не смел выключать больше связь! У него мозг сам не работает! — а это Пидж.

— Что?.. — кое-как выдавил Кит.

Но Пидж уже шлепала по воде мимо него. На вытянутой руке она что-то несла — мотылька, если Кит разглядел верно. Она упала в воду на колени рядом с Лэнсом, приподняла его лицо над водой и посадила ему на лоб этого мотылька. Что было дальше, Кит не видел: эту картину заслонила спина Ханка.

Он пошатнулся и тоже упал бы, но Аллура его поддержала.

— Как ты? — с тревогой спросила она.

— Выживу, — бросил Кит. — Лэнс… надо скорее его на орбиту, Море… должна помочь…

— Как ты не вовремя отключил связь! — судя по голосу, Аллура почти плакала. — Тут все гораздо сложнее, чем кажется.

— Еще сложнее? — у Кита не было на это сил. — Давайте на станцию. Мне нужно пару таблеток от головы. И почиститься.

От запаха рвоты в шлеме мутило еще сильнее, но рвать уже было просто нечем.

— Лэнс, братишка, все будет хорошо… — бормотал Ханк, поддерживая тело Лэнса.

Судя по его тону, сам он в это не верил.

Кит тоже чувствовал только отчаяние. Серое и затхлое, как все здесь.


	8. Чужая кодировка

Коран — с посильной помощью Широ — начал готовить криокапсулу сразу же, как только услышал первый вскрик Кита. Поэтому когда паладины добрались до орбиты, единственный имеющийся у их компании медицинский прибор был уже готов и даже как-то запитан от вспомогательного реактора думглумской станции.

Оттягивая в волнении ус, Коран предупредил:

— Увы, источник энергии оставляет желать лучшего, и я боюсь, что надолго капсулу включать нельзя!

— Насколько есть, — коротко отозвался Кит.

При торопливых сборах никто не удосужился захватить с собой медицинский криокостюм, поэтому Лэнс лежал в капсуле в черном комбинезоне, который поддевается под доспехи, потому что никакого нижнего белья под ним не оказалось. Правильно, какие трусы выдержали бы три года непрерывной носки…

Ханк неуверенно сказал, что нужно поискать в Красном одежду Лэнса — не мог же он не погрузить ничего для себя, когда собирался! — но никуда не ушел, остался.

Кит прекрасно его понимал. Его самого не удалось бы оттащить от криокапсулы даже линейным крейсером галра.

Он старался не прикасаться к стеклу. Слишком остро и ярко захлестнуло дежавю: как он молил непонятно кого, чуть ли не кулаками стучал, лишь бы Широ ожил. Лишь бы клонированное тело приняло настоящий разум.

Как будто не было месяцев после; как будто все, что случилось, случилось только вчера, и Кит вынужден вечность нести дозор у этой квизнаковой криокапсулы, охраняя тех, кого любит.

— Как он? — с тревогой спросила Ромелль.

Она единственная могла говорить: Аллура молча прилипла к стеклу — вместо Кита. Пидж обняла Ханка (насколько хватило обхвата) и спрятала лицо у него на животе. Ханк устало тер лицо, щипал себя за мочки ушей — значит, его тошнило. Так справляться с волнением в желудке его научил Лэнс, Кит слышал как-то их разговор.

— Физически он в порядке, — пробормотал Коран. — Не хватает немного магния, калия… Ну, это легко поправить. Умственно… — он замялся.

— Что у него с головой? — спросил Ханк.

— Ничего хорошего, — вздохнул Коран. — Обычно мозговая активность человека в криокапсуле соответствует сну, со сменой фаз с глубоких на быстрые. Но показатели Лэнса… боюсь, похожи на кому, как она проходит у вас, землян. Признаться, я удивлен, что при таком низком уровне мозговой активности он дышит самостоятельно…

Коран смотрел на Лэнса с такой тоской и тревогой, как прежде только на Аллуру, когда она часами просиживала в обсервационном зале. Будто Лэнс был его сыном. Да, вспомнил Кит, ведь Коран всегда отмечал его больше других паладинов — хотя чаще всего это внимание принимало вид дополнительных дежурств по чистке и мойке.

Все те месяцы, когда они искали Лэнса, Коран держался так же жизнерадостно и неунывающе, ни единым словом не показал, что ему так же тяжело, как остальным.

Кит, наверное, задумался и что-то упустил, потому что вдруг перед ним оказался Ханк. Он протягивал к Киту руку, и в руке этой были таблетки. Дежавю. Перевертыш недавней ситуации со снотворным.

— На, — сказал он. — Ты сказал, что у тебя голова болит. И тебя рвало. Сотрясение или просто от общей мерзости ситуации?

— Похоже, и то и другое, — Кит послушно проглотил таблетки всухую. — Спасибо.

Какой-то алтейский анальгетик, черт его разберет. Вот у Клинков были отличные таблетки: заглотишь — и можно час сражаться даже с оторванной рукой. Кролия шутила, что и с оторванной головой тоже.

Весь запас, что у него оставался, Кит отдал ей и Коливану при расставании.

Ханк неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. При сотрясении полагается отлеживаться в постели или прилечь в криокапсулу, но ни то, ни другое Кит сейчас позволить себе не мог. Ханк, конечно, это понимал.

— Так, объясните мне, — хмуро сказал Кит. — Что я сделал не так и почему просто так вытащить рой нельзя?

На плечо легла тяжелая рука Широ.

— Кит, никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет. Ты прекрасно показал себя. Ты не дал взять Лэнса в заложники. Просто все слишком паршиво обернулось.

— Да, — поддержал Ханк, — ты виртуозно притворился бездушным ублюдком! Никто, кроме тебя, так бы не смог!

— С-спасибо, — выдохнул Кит.

— Блин! — Пидж оторвалась от Ханка и слегка стукнула ему по руке кулаком. — Даже мне ясно, что это фигово прозвучало!

— Извини! Я правду имел в виду! Никому, кроме Кита, Лэнс бы не поверил, что мы готовы его убить!

— Это был не Лэнс, — проговорил Кит сквозь онемение. — Это был рой, который захватил его память.

Им повезло, что рой плохо разбирается в нюансах человеческих взаимоотношениях. Иначе не заметил бы флирт Кита в одну минуту и не испугался бы его угроз в другую. Лэнс бы знал…

На лице у Ханка появилось выражение крайней неловкости. Он посмотрел на Пидж, на Широ, на спину Аллуры, на все еще занятого у пульта управления криокаспулой Корана, даже на Ромелль.

— Может, кто-нибудь из вас ему скажет, а то я снова не так выражусь?

— Я думаю, надо предоставить слово Морю, — Широ будто изо всех сил старался не частить. Каждое слово у него падало веско, но самую малость чересчур быстро.

Кит обернулся, посмотрел в сторону Моря.

Та вывела на экран:

«Соболезную вашему горю, Черный паладин. Пока вы были на планете, мне удалось прийти в себя настолько, чтобы проанализировать первоначально собранные телепатические данные. Удалось понять, что на планете присутствует два типа разума. Один, носителей которого вы называете “драконами” или “квизарли-сквик-элями”, представляет собой образ мышления, более-менее близкий к вашему или нашему. Он предполагает наличие индивидуальной личности и когнитивных процессов на базе химически-электрических носителей. Главное различие между ними и нами — это что они разум коллективный».

— И они тоже?! — воскликнул Ханк.

«Я бы не назвала второй разум, который вы называете “мотыльками” или “бабочками”, коллективным. Коллектив — это общность разумных. Тот же разум один, сам по себе. Он очень далек от нашего».

— От нашего — возможно, — сказала Пидж. — Но вы с ним ближе биологически и тоже телепаты. Неужели нет никаких точек соприкосновения?

«Разум “мотыльков” настолько чужд, что по сравнению с ним земляне, алтейцы и мой народ практически неотличимы друг от друга».

Да уж. Если Море, неспособная воспринимать визуальную информацию и не имеющая устной речи, была по сравнению с мотыльками исключительно близка людям…

— Но как это относится к Лэнсу? — спросил Кит. — Почему мы не можем освободить его от влияния роя?

«Следует ли мне теперь называть мотыльковый разум роем?»

— Да!

«Хорошо. Лэнса нельзя освободить от влияния роя, потому что он сам рой».

— А вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее, — поднял руку Ханк. — Как Лэнс может быть частью этого разума, если тот думает даже не на базе хими… тьфу, электрохимических реакций? Кстати, как он вообще думает?

«Каждый организм представляет собой единицу хранения информации. Перемещая эти организмы и считывая информацию об их гибели, рой воспринимает окружающую среду и делает выводы».

— Окей, как земная грибница или улей, — подвела итог Пидж. — Но как он информацию хранит?

«Не знаю, как он хранил информацию до того, как разум Красного паладина был интегрирован в эту систему, и хранил ли ее вообще. Мне удалось принять излучение других роев с этой планеты, их телепатическая активность далеко не столь структурирована. Моих способностей не хватило, чтобы раскодировать ее. Она нам слишком чужда. Однако активность роя, который занимает интересующий вас квадрант, гораздо более упорядочена и лучше понятна мне. Это позволяет сделать вывод, что мозг вашего друга выступает как хранилище информации и основной вычислительный узел».

Кит ощутил, как у него холодок прошел по загривку.

— А понятным языком можно?

— Море хочет сказать, что у роя раньше, скорее всего, не было самосознания. А теперь, благодаря Лэнсу, есть, — неживым тоном пояснила Пидж.

«Зеленый паладин права. Прошу прощение за излишнюю академичность формулировок, я предпочитаю перестраховаться, поскольку работаю в чуждой для меня системе кодировки информации».

Самосознание. _Оно_ хотело побывать на звездах. Оно хотело разобраться с драконами, а потом, наверное, отправиться разбираться с другими формами жизни. А что, может быть, оно бы и проблему с галра решило бы. Радикально.

Как будто этого было мало, Море добавила:

«При всем этом паттерны мозговой активности вашего друга критически отличаются от ваших. Скорее всего, мыслить самостоятельно он не способен. Он часть роя. Поэтому я предостерегла вас от поспешных действий».

— М-да, — пробормотал Ханк. — Хорошо, грубой силой не получится. А как тогда?

Все с надеждой посмотрели на Море. У Кита мелькнула и тут же забылась мысль: интересно, а «видит» ли она эту надежду на наших лицах каким-то своим восьмым чувством, или что у нее вместо зрения? Или читает в нашем эмоциональном фоне?

«Не знаю», — появился ответ на шаре Моря.

***

Раньше Кита мало интересовала Куба. Подумаешь, маленькое курортное недогосударство где-то у побережья Флориды. Он запомнил откуда-то, что до Третьей мировой оно было противником США, вместе с Северной Кореей — ну вот нравилось тогда Америке находить себе врагов не по масштабам. В одной из кадетских комнат отдыха Гарнизона, на стене, где плитками была выложена мозаика «Объединенный мир», кто-то однажды налепил поверх флага Кубы магнитик с черно-красным портретом вдохновенного парня в берете и с усами. Айверсон искал виновника и грозился отправить его чистить туалеты «за разжигание межнациональной розни», но так и не нашел. Вот и вся справочная информация.

Поэтому Кит не представлял, как выглядит залив Батабано, понятия не имел, какой песок на его берегу. Золотистый? Белый? Розовый? А может, серый вулканический?

Во сне был ослепительно белый, как облака на небе. А пальмы — там ведь должны быть пальмы, верно? — зеленые, яркие, как молодая трава в пустыне после дождя.

Пенистый прилив щекотал пятки Кита, остров Хувенту на горизонте высился темной грядой облаков, и там, над ним, сверкали молнии, но здесь было хорошо, спокойно.

Здесь был Лэнс.

В тех синих плавательных шортах, которые помнил Кит по несостоявшемуся визиту в бассейн (потом Коран показал им, как в него правильно подниматься, и они еще сходили туда все вшестером, даже Аллуру выманили). Только сейчас у Лэнса не было с собой полотенца, а на щеках и ключицах засыхали белые крупинки соли.

Киту захотелось слизнуть их, и тут же он понял, что можно. Это ведь сон.

Он схватил Лэнса за руку, хотел притянуть к себе, но опоздал: тот уже сделал это первым. Не рассчитав, Кит потерял равновесие, взмахнул свободной рукой — и они вдвоем повалились на песок, который оказался совсем неощутимым, ласковым. Не ударил, не ожег.

— Ну вот и ты… — прошептал Лэнс.

Он лежал на песке, на кромке прибоя. Белая пена путалась в его волосах, напоминая Киту о чем-то, что он не хотел вспоминать. Кит стоял на четвереньках над ним, его пальцы утопали во влажном песке.

Вытащив одну ладонь, он неловко поднес ее ко лбу Лэнса, хотел убрать прядь волос. И заколебался: в песке же.

Но Лэнс сам схватил его руку и положил себе на лицо.

Кит не только убрал волосы: он провел пальцами от виска, к краю рта.

Лэнс улыбнулся; за обветренными, щедро посыпанными океанской солью губами блеснула белая влажная полоска зубов.

И Кит не выдержал.

Он приник к Лэнсу жадно, как будто вцепился; он целовал его неумело, может быть, грубовато, не мог решить, то ли пускать в ход язык, то ли нет. Лэнс почти сразу перехватил инициативу, прикусил его нижнюю губу. Кита повело.

Они покатились по песку, как в фильмах, и Кит думал, что это глупо, и сон, и в реальности такого быть не могло бы, но какая разница, если руки Лэнса с такой силой хватают его за плечи, и ложатся ему на щеки, и ерошат волосы, и тянут за них, как будто Лэнса мучит та же самая жажда прикосновений, и он не может, не хочет опомнится…

— Лэнс… Лэнс… — Киту кое-как удалось оторваться. — Гроза. Молния… попадет. Нам надо уходить с пляжа.

— Успеется, — жадно улыбнулся Лэнс. — Дай-ка я…

Он нырнул вниз, и Кит охнул, почувствовав его пальцы под резинкой шортов. Неужели он… да!

Кит проснулся от ужаса, возбуждения и отвращения к самому себе.

Чтобы он еще раз воспользовался этим корановым снотворным…

Нашел время, когда смотреть порно!

Лэнс там в медкапсуле, Коран и Аллура анализируют его данные, пытаясь понять, что делать; Ханк и Пидж вспоминают, что они знают о медицине; Море дает советы по телепатии… Только он, Широ и Ромелль остались не у дел. Кто-то из двух других сейчас дежурит у экранов — спросонья Кит не мог вспомнить, кто. Нужно пойти, сменить…

Вместо этого Кит перевернулся на живот, закусил зубами угол подушки, потерся пахом о свой лежак раз, другой…

Волк заворочался в ногах, но не проснулся.

Позор. Это почти как дрочить на фотографию. Даже хуже. Потому что Лэнс сейчас…

Глухо застонав через подушку, Кит кончил. Сил не было никаких.


	9. Пусто, холодно, одиноко

Кит надеялся: Коран подумает хорошенько, покопается у себя в памяти и скажет: да все в порядке, нужно только отправиться на какую-нибудь планету, захваченный космическими пиратами рынок или в черную дыру. Найти там гигантского зверя или древнего мудрого отшельника, насобирать пыльцы волшебных цветов для эликсира… В общем, есть готовое решение, и его можно добыть где-нибудь на другом конце вселенной. Ну как с фонатонием.

Придется, конечно, побегать, с кем-нибудь сразиться, но в результате Лэнса они спасут.

Однако за те пять варг, что Кит проспал (и видел сны), Коран придумал совсем другое. И это решение алтейцу не нравилось, иначе он не стал бы вдруг разом выглядеть на все свои почтенные двести с лишним декафибов.

— Мне удалось синтезировать это лекарство из подручных средств, — сообщил он без особого энтузиазма. — В аптечке моего дедушки много интересного можно найти, да. Это довольно сильное психотропное… Не знаю, как оно повлияет на вашу химию мозга.

Паладины и Широ переглянулись. Аллура отвела глаза.

— Каков худший сценарий? — спросил Широ.

Он по умолчанию взял на себя обязанность опекуна Лэнса. Наверное, по земным законам, как старший офицер, он имел на это право. Не то чтобы земные законы тут что-то значили. Кит был ему до слез благодарен. Если бы ему, как действующему Черному паладину, пришлось принимать за Лэнса медицинские решения, он бы сломался окончательно.

— Препарат так воздействует на его мозг, что телепатическое излучение от мотыльков войдет в резонанс с телепатическим полем Львов, в результате структура пространственно-временного континуума необратимо изменится и на месте планеты образуется черная дыра, в которой пропадем и мы, — немедленно ответил Коран, подкручивая ус. Увидев выражение лиц паладинов, он, защищаясь, добавил: — Был вопрос про худший сценарий, а не про самый реалистичный!

— Попытка разрядить обстановку засчитана. А теперь, пожалуйста, самый худший сценарий из реалистичных, — мрачно попросил Ханк.

— Непредсказуемая аллергическая реакция с летальным исходом. Индивидуально к компонентам препарата у него реакции нет, но насчет синтеза ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

— Если оставим в стороне аллергию, может так быть, что таблетка погрузит его в кому еще глубже? — спросила Пидж.

— Это не таблетка, это укол. Он не должен так сработать, — Коран пожал плечами. — Но точно я сказать не могу. Простите. Я все-таки не медик, так, понахватался то тут, то там...

Усы его уныло обвисли.

— Коран приготовил антидот, — пришла ему на помощь Аллура. — Мы будем следить за всеми показателями Лэнса. Если что-то пойдет не так, мы немедленно его введем.

Широ скрестил руки на груди.

— Врачи на Земле используют принцип «не навреди». Нам нельзя испытывать на Лэнсе экспериментальные методики.

— Нет! — это воскликнули хором Пидж и Кит.

— Нет, — добавил Ханк. — Он хотел бы, чтобы мы рискнули. Если бы был в себе, я имею в виду.

— Что ты предлагаешь, вернуть его мотылькам? — вступил Кит. — Это, по-твоему, не навредить?! Они используют его в военных действиях! Без шлема, в побитых доспехах, которые ни от чего не защищают! Против живых огнеметов! А нам лететь до Земли еще больше года! Думаешь, когда мы вернемся с консилиумом врачей, он будет еще жив? И сможем ли мы его тогда отбить? Повторно тот же блеф не сработает!

— Нет, Кит, — Широ сжал пальцами переносицу. — Я предлагаю не пороть горячку, а взять его на Землю в криокапсуле.

— Мы не знаем, как на нем скажется отдаление от роя, — покачала головой Аллура.

— И неизвестно, сколько капсула проработает от этого источника энергии, — добавил Коран. — Боюсь, ее ресурс уже на исходе.

Шар Моря завибрировал сильнее, все обернулись к ней.

«Напоминаю уважаемым союзникам, — побежали слова по экрану, — что, пока рой усиливает естественные телепатические сигналы Красного паладина, на моей планете продолжается крупнейший социальный кризис за последние триста декафибов».

— Тогда у нас нет другого выхода и риск оправданный, — Широ вздохнул. — Давай, Коран.

***

Укол не подействовал сразу.

Лэнс все так же лежал в криокапсуле неподвижно, с неожиданно спокойным, расслабленным лицом.

Коран сказал, что время ожидания непредсказуемо, и что все они могут пойти отдохнуть. Но, учитывая, к чему привел предыдущий «отдых», Кит не испытывал никакого желания отправляться обратно на свою койку в грузовом отсеке Черного.

Кроме того, голова по-прежнему болела. Не ужасной колкой болью, а просто тупо ныла. Кит знал свой организм: сон в такой ситуации не излечит, только хуже сделает.

Поэтому он попросил Волка перенести его в трюм Зеленой и отправился навестить Кальтенекер.

Отец не держал живности крупнее кур, но у соседей по ранчо корова была. Кит с детства привык к запаху навоза, привык он и ухаживать за животными. Когда Лэнс исчез, они с Ханком делили обязанности скотника, хотя корова разместилась на постоянной основе в трюме Желтого льва.

Кальтенекер перестала доиться еще до того, как Кит вернулся к паладинам, и теперь беспокоилась: может быть, ей хотелось быка, а может быть, она скучала по Лэнсу. Кит слышал, что коровы довольно умные животные, хотя сам за ними особого интеллекта не замечал.

Но Кальтенекер успокаивала. Она была большой, теплой, и пахла Землей. Ну, одним из запахов Земли. Не самый приятный аромат, но хотя бы живой. Кит подозревал, что именно поэтому Лэнс, который постоянно ныл и открещивался от всех хозяйственных забот по замку, ни разу даже не попытался свалить заботы о корове кому-то еще. Тому же Киту.

Хотя постойте, Лэнс ведь понятия не имел, что Кит вырос на ферме, пусть его отец и не вел хозяйство. Кит никому, кроме Широ, не рассказывал, а Широ вряд ли передавал остальным.

Странно выходит: Кит только и думал об этом придурке последнее время, а он, может быть, вообще про Кита ничего не знал. И думать о нем забыл…

Нет, не забыл — были же сны. Лэнс видел сны про Кита. Не про остальных — именно про него.

В тишине, рядом с Кальтенекер, жующей инопланетное сено и воняющей метаном, как миллионы ее земных товарок, Кит впервые дал себе разрешение осмыслить, что это может значить.

Лэнс, возможно, отвечал ему взаимностью.

Или так, или в стремлении соперничать с Китом он нечаянно начал его идеализировать. Когда Киту было лет четырнадцать, с ним случилось что-то похожее — в отношении Широ. Тот провел с ним знатную беседу по этому поводу.

Взаимность… обнадеживала. Такое стремное — но приятное — чувство внутри среди всей этой серой болотной безнадеги.

Хотя толку от разделенных чувств, если они не смогут вылечить Лэнса?..

Так даже хуже: теперь Кит всегда будет думать, что могло бы быть, если бы он набрался смелости и поцеловал Лэнса — например, тогда, когда тот пришел к нему в каюту сказать, что собирается уйти из Вольтрона и освободить место Широ или Аллуре. Или когда еще до ухода в Клинки Кит в очередной раз опоздал на какую-то дурацкую пиар-миссию, а Лэнс подстерег его в тренировочном зале — и накричал… Или тогда, когда замок сошел с ума, и Кит вытащил Лэнса из шлюза… Хотя тогда бы не вышло. Тогда Кит еще испытывал к Лэнсу по большей части раздражение. Или уже?.. Теперь сложно вспомнить.

Короче, возможностей была масса. И больше не будет. Даже если Лэнс очнется, даже если снова станет собой, как знать, захочет ли он хоть какой-то романтики в обозримом будущем после всего, что он пережил. И захочет ли он иметь дело конкретно с Китом после всего, что Кит наговорил рою. На его месте Кит никогда не смог бы самому себе доверять после этого.

И все-таки…

Волк, до этого мирно дремавший на стоге сена, вдруг встрепенулся. Подошел к Киту, заглянул в глаза.

— Я не унываю, — сказал Кит тихо. — Ты же видишь, у меня есть надежда. Просто… лучше не ждать слишком много. Так легче будет принять разочарование.

«Разочарование? — словно спрашивали глаза Волка. — За Широ ты был готов бороться до последнего — а за Лэнса?»

Конечно, Кит знал, что, скорее всего, Волк не разбирался в таких сложных материях. Просто чувствовал внутренний разлад Кита и, как мог, пытался поддержать. То, что Кит читал в выражении волчей морды, на самом деле писала его собственная нечистая совесть.

В Широ он верил, потому что сама мысль о том, что можно не верить, делала жизнь серой и бессмысленной.

Но на выздоровление Лэнса он не надеялся, потому что это означало… это означало, что Киту таки придется разбираться со своими к нему чувствами. И давало какую-никакую надежду на хэппи-энд. А Кит после встречи с Кролией только-только начал привыкать к тому, что для него, может быть, не все потеряно, и отдать жизнь за мир во вселенной — не единственное его предназначение.

Наушник в шлеме внезапно включился и проговорил голосом Корана:

— Кит! Лэнс приходит в себя.

— Сейчас буду.

Не успел Кит закончить говорить, как Волк прижался к Киту и перенес его на мостик орбитальной станции.

***

Погляди Лэнс сейчас в зеркало, он бы истерику закатил и потребовал бы все свои драгоценные крема разом. (Они, кстати, лежали в Красном, Кит проверял.)

Если на болоте Лэнс выглядел бодрым и здоровым, то за те несколько варг, что он провел на орбите, его лицо успело осунуться, кожа посерела, под глазами появились круги, а на лбу испарина. Кулаки Кита невольно сжались при этом зрелище.

До чего его довели эти насекомые!

Кит подумал на секунду: если бы я мог сжечь рой разом, я бы это сделал. Плевать на остальных жителей планеты.

Мысль эта его испугала. Разве не так галра творили свои зверства? Разве не с этого начинал Заркон?

Но заниматься саморефлексией было некогда: к Лэнсу понемногу возвращалось сознание, Коран не ошибся. Веки его трепетали, он хмурился во сне. Коран уже достал его из криокапсулы и положил на то, что они в шутку прозвали «операционным столом»: небольшую кушетку, которая обычно помещалась в трюме Синей львицы. На ней Коран смазывал медицинским клеем паладинские царапины.

Наконец глаза Лэнса приоткрылись. Широкие, мутные зрачки фокусировались кое-как.

— К-кит?.. — пробормотал он. — Широ?.. Пидж?.. Не может быть.

— Эй, Лэнс, — Ханк, стоявший у изголовья, наклонился в поле зрения друга. — Ты помнишь, что произошло?

— Мы были на пляже… В грозу…

Кита прошибло холодным потом.

Неужели…

Вдруг Лэнс заморгал чаще, зажмурился.

— А где все?

— Кто все? — тихо спросил Широ. — Мы все здесь, Лэнс. Все живы. Благодаря тебе. Ты справился, ты всех нас спас.

В лице Лэнса что-то дрогнуло.

— Спас! Всех! Почему я один… я не могу… так не должно быть… куда вы ушли… — он забормотал что-то на испанском, сел, подтянул колени к груди. Ханк ответил ему на том же языке, но Лэнс не отреагировал, только скорчился сильнее. — Прекратите это!.. — тихо простонал он.

— Ланс, мальчик мой, что прекратить? — Коран встревоженно положил ладонь ему на плечо.

Лэнс взвыл, стряхнул его руку, скатился с кушетки. Киту показалось, что он хотел спрыгнуть, но ноги его не послушались.

Пидж попыталась ему помочь, он отпихнул Пидж — к счастью, несильно, — обхватил сам себя за плечи, сделал два шага и уперся в стену рубки. Развернулся и прижался к ней спиной, дрожа.

— Лэнс, спокойно! — Широ поднял в воздух единственную руку, демонстрируя, что безоружен. — Ты помнишь нас? Понимаешь, кто мы?

Лэнс кивнул.

— Мы не причиним тебе зла.

Широ сделал шаг вперед.

— Не подходи! — взвизгнул Лэнс высоко и зло. — Ты не Широ!

Тот замешкался.

— Лэнс, это действительно Широ, — Аллура обошла широкую спину Широ. — Мы переписали его настоящее сознание в тело клона. Тебя уже при этом не было с нами.

— Нет! — Лэнс отчаянно замотал головой. — Кто вы… зачем вы… снимите эти лица, не надо...

Глаза его отчаянно метались по комнате, ни на чем толком не останавливаясь, наконец, уперлись в Кита. Расширились.

— Ты там был! — воскликнул он. — Ты… Кит, ты настоящий?

У Кита комок подкатился к горлу. Он не знал, что делать. Ему казалось, что раньше, внизу, у мотыльков, это был не Лэнс — какое-то жестокое существо, чуждое всему человеческому, заняло его тело. А теперь, когда он видел вроде бы свободного от чужого влияния Лэнса, визжащего, дрожащего, похожего на затравленного зверя в клетке, Киту казалось, что тот был ближе к настоящему.

Неожиданно мощным после своих нетвердых шагов усилием Лэнс оттолкнулся от стенки, вернулся к койке и чуть не упал на Кита. Попытался вцепиться в его доспехи на груди, но не смог, сполз по ним, осев перед Китом на колени. Ошарашенный, Кит не сразу сообразил его поднять и усадить на кушетку снова, а когда сообразил, Лэнс оказался тяжелым и горячим под его руками.

— Кит, ты настоящий, ты ненавидишь меня, как положено, — тихо, быстро, горячо заговорил Лэнс. — Верни меня на место, к семье, не мучь меня, пожалуйста, зачем я вам сдался, у вас есть Ромелль… — («При чем тут я?» — удивилась Ромелль на заднем плане.) — Пожалуйста, Кит, ты же добрый в душе, я знаю…

Нет, никак не Лэнс. Лэнс не стал бы умолять, биться в истерике, цепляться за Кита. Лэнс мог вести себя как придурок, но не унижался. Разве только в шутку. («Пи-и-дж, сделай мне насадку на баярд, чтобы пускать искры! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, я же знаю, что ты меня любишь!»).

Кита пронзила острая, жгучая злость. Захотелось схватить этого жалкого придурка за плечи, встряхнуть, может быть, ударить — пусть будет обороняться, пусть что хочет делает, лишь бы вытрясти его настоящего!

— К какой семье мы должны тебя отпустить?!

— К семье, там, на планете, внизу, правда, Кит, ну что тебе стоит…

— Там хреновы насекомые, Лэнс! Они тебе не семья!

Чуть ли не впервые странный, бегающий взгляд Лэнса остановился на лице Кита так, что они смогли заглянуть друг другу в глаза. Белки Лэнса были красными от лопнувших сосудов.

— Без них пусто, — всхлипнул он. — Ничего нет. И вас нет.

— Мы есть! — Кит все-таки встряхнул его. — Мы есть и пришли за тобой! Очнись, Лэнс, ну!

Лэнс моргнул.

— Ты не Кит, — пробормотал он, пытаясь стряхнуть руки Кита. Безуспешно, потому что только Кит и удерживал его в вертикальном положении. — Нет-нет-нет-нет, ты тоже не он… пожалуйста… пусто… холодно...

Лэнс заплакал, крупными-крупными слезами. Он рыдал почти как ребенок, самозабвенно, не утирая ни слез, ни соплей, давясь собственными всхлипами и задыхаясь от них. Паладины, оцепенев от ужаса, стояли вокруг него и Кита, не шевелясь.

Пока Коран не прижал к шее Лэнса шприц с антидотом.


	10. Переговоры с террористами

По доброй воле Кит бы в болото не вернулся. Но Ханк настоял.

— Попробуем по-моему, — сказал он. — Надо выяснить, чего эти мотыльки хотят. Зачем им Лэнс. Может быть, мы можем им это дать миром.

— Да что они могут хотеть, кроме мирового господства! — вспылила Пидж.

Кит был с ней полностью солидарен, а Ханк нет.

— Слишком много ты мрачной фантастики читала.

— А ты перечитал «Игры Эндера»! Это тебе не недопонятые жукеры! Они реально захватили одного из нас, лишили его свободы воли!

Ханк вздохнул.

— Откуда бы они понимали, что такое свобода воли, когда его захватывали? А потом, не рано ли ты их записала в злодеи? Насколько мы поняли из слов Лэнса… — голос Ханка дрогнул на этом имени, — ему там, в этом телепатическом союзе с мотыльками, хорошо. Да и он ведь говорил тогда Киту, что они его вылечили. Может, не такие уж они и плохие.

— Они также говорили Киту, что хотят посмотреть вселенную, — мрачно напомнила Пидж. — Как хочешь, а я в этом ничего хорошего не вижу.

— Может быть, они в самом деле хотят только этого, — примирительно заметила Аллура. — В любом случае, идея Ханка стоит того, чтобы ее попробовать.

— Мы попробуем любую идею, — сказал Кит то, что должен был сказать разумный лидер в этой ситуации, — лишь бы она не вредила Лэнсу. Но мы не будем удовлетворять никакие требования этих… мотыльков, если они нам не понравятся.

— Для начала давайте узнаем, что это за требования такие, — сказал Ханк.

— И постараемся сами не стать частью роя в процессе, — добавил Широ. — Кита вот они явно попытались захватить. Кстати, как твоя голова, Кит?

— Уже легче, — соврал Кит.

Или не совсем соврал. Голова действительно казалась легкой, как воздушный шарик. Головная боль уже не пульсировала, а ныла где-то в висках.

Однако решить, что переговоры с мотыльками необходимы — это одно. Действительно найти с ними общий язык — совсем другое.

— Может быть, они будут выкладывать слова на земле, как Море? — спросил Ханк.

— Море заинтересована в контакте с нами. Они — нет, — возразил Кит.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

«Думаю, я смогу вам помочь, — вступила Море в беседу. — Как я уже сказала вам, излучение того роя, который интегрировал в себя Красного паладина, гораздо сильнее напоминает мысли аналогичного мне или вам разумного, чем излучение других роев. Кроме того, теперь, когда Красный паладин без сознания, телепатический шок после снятия щитов будет не таким сильным. Я могла бы попробовать расшифровать его ответы на ваши вопросы».

— Ты думаешь, что телепатический удар будет слабее, или уверена? — с тревогой спросил Широ.

Он уже относился к гусенице с Думглума как к члену отряда. Киту тоже по уму надо было бы, но искренне тревожиться он за нее не мог. Что-то в Море ему не нравилось.

«Я думаю. Это требует проверки».

— Так проверь!

Шар Моря снова сменил оттенок свечения. Когда розовый оттенок вернулся, она сообщила, что да, излучение по-прежнему очень сильное, однако у нее уже вполне хватит сил его выдерживать короткие промежутки времени.

— Общаться же с ними с орбиты мы не сможем? — спросил Ханк.

— Надо кому-то задать вопрос. Ты видишь здесь хоть одного мотылька?

— Мы можем использовать Лэнса как передатчик, — предложила Пидж. — Только придется его разбудить и позволить снова установить связь с роем.

Все посмотрели на Лэнса, по-прежнему неподвижно лежащего в криокапсуле. Кит с содроганием вспомнил, с каким выражением лица Лэнс говорил с ним на планете… Все, что угодно, лучше этого.

— Или мы можем спуститься вниз, задать рою вопросы и попробовать понять ответы, — твердо сказала Аллура.

Наверное, она подумала о том же, о чем и Кит.

На том и порешили.

***

За истекшие сутки поверхность планеты не изменилась: здесь было так же серо, так же влажно и так же душно. Джунгли так же стояли непроницаемой стеной по обеим берегам реки, только теперь вдобавок Киту чудилось в этой густой зелени что-то неизбывно враждебное, будто из зарослей наблюдали за ним чужие недобрые глаза.

Правда, ощущения, что кто-то держит его на прицеле и вот-вот спустит курок, не было. Просто тяжелый, очень внимательный взгляд. Мол, так и быть, я допущу тебя в свои владения, но только дай мне повод…

Простоты ради они решили повторить маршрут, которым уже ходили позавчера: тогда паладины прорубали дорогу в джунглях, второй раз сражаться с зарослями не придется.

Увы, когда они спустились на знакомый пригорок, тропинку едва удалось найти: она уже почти вся заросла.

— Хуже, чем в джунглях Амазонки, — пропыхтел Ханк, который пошел вперед, выжигая растительность ослабленным огнем из своей пушки.

Можно было и разрубать, как в прошлый раз, но тогда бы не прошел широкий шар Моря. Она его чуть уменьшила по случаю спуска на планету, но все равно диаметр сферы никак не мог быть меньше длины ее антигравитационной платформы.

— А ты был в джунглях Амазонки? — поинтересовалась Пидж.

— Не был, но представляю!

— На Амазонке водятся эти ваши зубастые бабочки? — спросила Ромелль.

— И летучие крокодилы, — будничным тоном добавила Пидж. — Очень милые.

Ханк фыркнул.

В этот раз они пошли другим составом: только Пидж, Ханк и Кит. Аллура осталась на низкой орбите — прикрыть, если что. Сначала хотели высаживаться, как раньше, но Пидж возмутилась, что все интересное опять достается не ей. Кит дал добро на перестановку, рассудив, что если придется драться с мелкими, верткими мотыльками, физическая сила Аллуры им вряд ли поможет (да и, в случае чего, Ромелль ей немногим уступает), а вот быстрые мозги Пидж лишними не будут.

На сей раз, когда они только сошли на берег, мотыльки не поднялись тучей у них из-под ног. И вообще мотыльков кругом видно не было. Редко-редко Кит умудрялся заметить серые крылышки на фоне темно-серой коры деревьев или серо-зеленой листвы — или ему чудилось, что он их замечал.

Наконец они добрались до узкой прогалины, где Лэнс сражался с Аллурой. Точнее, до прогалины, которую образовал бой Лэнса с Аллурой и посильная помощь Кита с Ханком: Кит тогда не заметил, а они ведь повалили пару деревьев поменьше. Подпалины на стволах тоже остались и, в отличие от остального буйства природы, зарастать не спешили.

— Ну, и что дальше? — поинтересовалась Пидж. — У кого-нибудь есть идеи?

У Кита идей не было. Он надеялся, что к этому моменту мотыльки снова попытаются на них напасть или еще как-то себя проявят. Но пока их не было ни видно, ни слышно.

Вдруг раздался нежный лепет, в джунглях звучавший абсолютно чужеродно, даже зловеще:

— Возможно, я сумею проследить направление сигнала даже через защитное поле.

Баярд сам прыгнул в руку. Ханк и Пидж среагировали так же.

Но еще оборачиваясь с мечом наизготовку, Кит понял, что всполошился зря, и что это говорила Море.

— Прошу прощения, — слова дублировались надписью на экране. — Мне наконец-то удалось наладить гладкое озвучивание текста. Я не улавливаю расхождений с человеческой речью, но если что-то не так, прошу меня поправить.

— Все в порядке, — Кит усилием воли опустил меч. — Только в следующий раз предупреди заранее.

— Извините еще раз, не подумала.

Голос у Моря был редкостно мягкий, почти детский. Так могла бы говорить совсем юная девушка-блондинка, которая одевается только в розовое, учится на кондитера и соблюдает вегетарианскую диету.

— Сигнал неравномерно распределен по этому участку леса, — продолжала тем временем Море. — Даже через мою защиту я чувствую, что наиболее интенсивное излучение исходит из точки недалеко отсюда. Возможно, все мотыльки спрятались там. Я могу вас туда проводить.

— А нужно ли это? — с сомнением проговорил Ханк. — Лезть еще в их логово… Чем плохо здесь задавать вопросы?

— Да-да, — поддержала Пидж. — Если мы не видим мотыльков, это еще не значит, что их тут нет! Наверняка наблюдают!

— Я не разберу ответов, — как ни странно, синтезатор речи Моря отлично воспроизвел извиняющийся тон. — Боюсь, чтобы их расшифровать, мне все-таки придется приблизиться к источнику излучения.

— Погоди, оно же было таким сильным, что тебе аж плохо стало, — недоверчиво прищурился Ханк. — И тут приблизиться!

— Сила — да, нюансы — нет. Вы думаете о телепатии как о звуке, который глушит другие звуки и вызывает глухоту. Думайте о ней как о калейдоскопе цветов, который мешает видеть, но, подойдя, можно различить детали.

— Вау, — тон Ханка сменился на неподдельное восхищение. — Ты освоила зрительные метафоры!

— У меня были хорошие учителя, — ответила Море почти кокетливо.

— Хорошо, — резюмировал Кит, — пойдемте к этому центру. Баярды держим наготове, Море — ты в середину. Если что, защищаем гражданского.

— Есть, сэр, — хором ответили Ханк и Пидж. То ли шутливо, то ли даже серьезно, кто их разберет.

***

Кит ожидал, что им снова придется спускаться по полым корням каких-нибудь деревьев в очередное секретное логово, типа того, которое оборудовал Лэнс. Но центр активности мотыльков оказался под открытым небом. И выглядел он…

— Блин… — пробормотал Ханк. — Чего я не ожидал, так это Стоунхенджа…

По спине Кита прошел холодок. Стоунхендж открывшаяся им картина напоминала только отдаленно, но ассоциации Ханка он понял без труда. Сам Кит ничего подобного не ожидал тоже, а то, чего не ожидаешь, может выглядеть либо страшно, либо комично. Здесь ситуация к комизму не располагала.

«Центр активности» расположился на первой естественной поляне, которую Кит увидел в этих джунглях. Квизнак его знает, как она образовалась, но ясно было, что ее как-то регулярно расчищали, чтобы не зарастала.

В центре поляны росло тощенькое дерево. Как оно выживало, когда вся его крона была оголена, Кит не знал.

Потому что вместо листьев крону покрывало нечто разноцветное, шевелящееся, в клочьях белой паутины…

Присмотревшись, Кит с дрожью понял, что черно-желтая шевелящаяся масса — это огромное скопище мотыльков, вроде тех, с кем они имели дело до сих пор, только с другой окраской крыльев. Больше всего было ярко-синих, среди них мелькали красные и желтые. А белые клочья «паутины» — это рои обычных, серокрылых мотыльков, которые гроздьями висят вокруг.

Деревце окружал «стоунхендж» — стоячие глыбины с неровными краями. Их тоже облепили мотыльки, но без какой-либо системы: некоторые обломки были обсижены в несколько слоев этими непривычными разноцветными особями, другие оставались почти свободными. Кит сперва подумал, что это камни, потом ему стало ясно, что это обломки огромного дерева, которое росло на этой прогалине раньше. Наверное, вся эта прогалина когда-то и представляла собой огромное дерево. Потом оно рухнуло, и на его остатках мотыльки устроили… пункт сбора? Лысую гору? Генштаб?

Мотыльки от обломков дерева сплошными воздушными цепочками тянулись к центральному скопищу и обратно. Может быть, носили что-то небольшое, хотя Кит не мог разглядеть, что. На этом маленьком пятачке их, наверное, собрались миллиарды. Гул стоял такой, что, если бы не шлемы, они рисковали бы не услышать друг друга.

— Ну и ну… — пробормотал Ханк почти с восхищением. — Вот ты какой, ульевой разум!

— Бли-и-ин… Это именно разум! — воскликнула Пидж. — Ты разве не видишь?

— Что не вижу?..

— Они имитируют нервные импульсы! Ты глянь, это прямо ганглий, а это аксоны!

— Точно!

Ханк хлопнул себя по лбу, но из-за шлема удар прозвучал звонко.

У Кита создалось острое ощущение, что сейчас кто-то должен попросить Пидж выразиться проще, по-английски. Но никто ничего не сказал, и Кит понял: это была роль Лэнса. Это он всегда просил у их штатных гениев пояснений.

Неожиданно в этот раз пояснений попросила Море:

— Вы хотите сказать, что это собрание имитирует работу человеческой центральной нервной системы?

— Общую схему, — Пидж потянулась поправить очки, но сообразила, что она в шлеме и без них. — Слушайте, а может быть… может быть они это сделали на замену Лэнсу? Он у них был главным вычислительным центром, вот они и организовали вместо него...

— Нет, — возразил Ханк. — Не создать. Видите, тут разные типы мотыльков? Лэнс же там… ну, у себя в логове… проводил над ними всякие опыты, выращивал разные виды. Такое быстро не сделать. Он этот мозг давно готовил.

— Кто «он»? — довольно резко спросил Кит.

Ханк ничего не ответил.

Киту казалось, что с каждой секундой гул усиливается. А может быть, не казалось. Мотыльки не обращали на паладинов и Море ни малейшего внимания, но кто знает, что за процессы текли внутри этого загадочного мозга.

— Я просигнализирую нашу готовность выйти на связь, — предложила Море. — Для этого я ненадолго ослаблю щит. Этого должно хватить. Если мне снова станет плохо, прошу эвакуировать меня на станцию незамедлительно.

Розовый цвет ее силового шара потускнел. Тело гусеницы мелко задрожало, потом розовый оттенок вернулся со всей своей силой.

— Они слушают наши разговоры, анализируют и пытаются понять, — сказала Море. — Спрашивайте, они ответят. Только, боюсь, меня не хватит на много вопросов. Два, может быть, три. Постарайтесь спросить все самое важное.

Трое паладинов переглянулись.

— Как нам освободить Лэнса от их влияния и привести в порядок? — спросил Кит. — Чего они хотят от нас?

— Прошу определить «порядок».

— Чтобы он стал прежним.

— Люди в самом деле могут стать прежними? — вежливо удивилась Море. — Ни одному из моего народа это еще не удавалось.

— Это интересный философский вопрос, — оживился Ханк. — Кто-то говорит, что люди постоянно меняются, кто-то — что всегда остаются такими, какими были…

— У нас нет на это времени, — решительно пресекла Пидж. — Море, давай так: как нам избавить Лэнса от влияния мотыльков и вернуть его к оптимальному для человека состоянию психического здоровья? Такая формулировка у тебя вопросов не вызывает?

Вместо ответа Море снова ослабила накал своего телепатического поля.

Через секунду розовый цвет вернулся.

— Так быстро… — пробормотал Ханк.

— Мысль гораздо быстрее слова, — ответила Море. — Но они не смогли ответить на ваш вопрос.

Кит приподнял руку с баярдом.

— Не потому, что не хотели, — продолжила Море, — хотя им неприятно отвечать на вопросы под угрозой уничтожения… в той степени, в которой рой может чувствовать эмоции. Они не могут ответить, потому что не поняли вопроса. С их точки зрения, они не способны вывести Лэнса из-под их влияния, потому что он — часть роя. Все равно как вас попросили бы «вывести из-под вашего влияния» одну из ваших конечностей.

— Но мы с конечностями родились, а они Лэнса захватили! — горячо возразила Пидж.

— Может быть, для них это одно и то же, — Ханк положил руку на плечо Пидж. — Может быть, они захватывают части других роев.

— То есть они не могут перестать контролировать Лэнса? — жестко спросил Кит.

— Они никогда раньше такого не делали, — подтвердила Море. — Они не знают, как.

— И мы ничего не можем им предложить? Чтобы они хотя бы попробовали? — судя по тону Пидж, она хваталась за соломинку.

— Из того, что мне удалось понять… — Море сделала паузу. — Они сказали, что та их часть, которая была Лэнсом, попала к ним очень больной. Больным было его тело, больной была его… внутренняя суть? Душа? Я не могу подобрать слова.

— Душа пойдет, — прервал Кит ее лингвистические изыскания. — Что еще?

— Они сказали, что он был прекрасной яркой частицей. Что он потерял свой рой и погиб бы. Что они сделали его своей частью. Что они лучше заботятся о нем, чем его предыдущий рой. Что с ними он был удовлетворен. Что если вы хотите вашему другу добра, то вы вернете его им, потому что для них он был центром, смыслом и сутью.

— Что? — не поверила Пидж.

— Думаю, они пытаются сказать, что они его любят, а мы нет, — вздохнул Ханк.

Кит не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли вытаскивать огнемет. Любят они его, надо же.

— Спроси у них тогда, — сказал он Морю, — почему они использовали его в битвах с драконами, если они его так ценят?

— Это важный вопрос? — уточнила Море. — Он поможет вам разобраться, как вернуть Красного паладина?

Ханк и Пидж молчали. Кит сжал зубы.

— Если ни у кого нет других идей, задавай его, — сказал он.

Розовый цвет шара померк на долю секунды. Вернулся.

Толстое, студенистообразное тело Моря задрожало.

— Они говорят, что прекрасная-яркая-частица принесла с собой желание, намерение и возможность истребить драконов. Что его прекрасная яркая ненависть зажгла их.

— Война на уничтожение — идея Лэнса?! — возмутился Ханк. — Ни за что не поверю!

— Они так говорят.

Паладины переглянулись.

— А что, если Лэнс правда… сам по себе сошел с ума? — пробормотала Пидж. — И их по цепочке свел? И теперь вся планета из-за него безумна?

Кит вспомнил свою интроспекцию с Волком и Кальтенекер. Сдаваться или не сдаваться, вот в чем вопрос. В некоторых битвах лучше отступить, чтобы не проиграть войну...

Ему показалось, что головная боль усилилась настолько, что сейчас сведет с ума и его.

— Нет, — он ударил кулаком одной руки по ладони другой. — Лэнс не сошел с ума. Он был здоров, когда его захватили мотыльки. Они имели в виду ностальгию или что-то подобное. Мы его вернем. Исходим из этого плана.

— Возможно, я даже знаю, как, — пролепетала Море.


	11. Инсектофобия

Задумка Моря, наверное, была изящна. Может быть, она была даже хороша. Может быть, она даже могла сработать.

Но Киту она не нравилась, хоть ты тресни.

Пустить эту гусеницу рыться в мозгах Лэнса, после того, как там вовсю порезвились эти хреновы мотыльки?

Назовите его ксенофобом или инсектофобом, окрестите это недоверием к союзникам — как угодно! Киту не нравилась эта затея.

Но иного выхода он не видел. Ресурс медицинской капсулы истощался, на далеком Думглуме гусеницы продолжали массово страдать от депрессии. И все же, чем дальше, тем больше Киту приходилось делать усилие, чтобы напоминать себе: это все действительно весомые соображения. Как Черный паладин, как лидер величайшей боевой силы свободного мира, он не имеет права послать все эти соображения к чертям, вцепиться в Лэнса мертвой хваткой и рычать на всех: «Мое! Не трогать!» А даже если бы мог — Лэнсу бы это не помогло.

Но черт побери, как же трудно было согласиться с планом Моря!

Они уже прибыли на станцию, уже подготовили все для этой попытки… но все-таки Кит медлил.

А предложила она следующее.

По ее мнению, раз Думглум принимал телепатически усиленные сны Лэнса и в этих снах Лэнс скучал по родному дому и по остальным паладинам — по крайней мере, по Киту, — это означало, что где-то в глубине него есть островок, до которого мотыльки не добрались. Если зацепиться за этот островок, можно вытащить на поверхность настоящего Лэнса. Того, кого уже можно будет лечить, кому можно будет помочь. Не это воющее, умоляющее, практически безрассудное нечто, которое внушило Киту такое живое отвращение.

Заманчивая, конечно, мысль.

Но Море предлагала сделать это таким образом: войти телепатический резонанс с Лэнсом и покопаться в его мозгу как следует.

Кит тоже читал (и смотрел) научную фантастику. Для какого-нибудь пси-корпуса это был бы допрос третьей степени, который применяли бы только совсем отмороженные уберменши. У него зубы сводило от одной мысли, что придется разрешить сделать это с Лэнсом.

— Я тебя понимаю, Кит, — сказал ему Широ. — Как никто понимаю.

В самом деле, в голове Широ тоже кто только не копался: галра сняли с его сознания копию и заставили забыть об этом. Только в Черном льве он вспомнил детали экспериментов, которые над ним проводили.

А ведь Черный лев тоже не отличался нежностью, когда работал с подсознанием, Кит это на себе испытал.

И даже Широ считал, что им нужно рискнуть.

— Ты пережил это, — не согласился с ним Кит. — Лэнс…

Лэнс слабее? Правда, конечно. Мало кто не слабее Широ, таких сильных, как он, вообще больше не бывает.

Лэнс не переживет? А вот это, пожалуй, ложь. Переживет, конечно. Если он здесь, с ними, то уж они его на тот свет не отпустят.

— Я очень, очень не хочу приводить этот аргумент, — вступила Аллура, и по ее лицу было видно: действительно, не хочет. — Но его разум уже и так, скорее всего, поврежден контактом с мотыльками. А если верить им, с ним и до того что-то было не в порядке. Море сможет увидеть эти повреждения, подсказать нам, как ему помочь…

— Ты ей доверяешь? — спросил Кит.

— Пока она еще ни разу нас не подвела. Даже ставила под угрозу свою жизнь и здоровье.

Кит посмотрел на Ханка, на Пидж. Они были солидарны с Аллурой. Ромелль явно хранила нейтралитет: она даже прислонилась к дальней стенке рубки, как будто ее тут не было. Коран пожал плечами.

— Я доверяю ей примерно так же, как доверианский сиклинс доверяет своим личинкам! Но я уже сам не знаю, на чем продолжает работать эта медкапсула, так что… — он красноречиво развел руками. — Я буду наблюдать за всеми показателями Ланса. Ежесекундно.

Киту ничего не оставалось.

Он еще раз посмотрел на Лэнса — все те же круги под глазами, все те же ввалившиеся щеки — и отступил от капсулы.

— Ладно. Тогда и я «за».

***

Лэнса достали из медкапсулы, но в сознание не приводили, наоборот, Коран вколол ему седативное. Он лежал на «операционном столе» со спокойным, расслабленным лицом, как будто у него в голове не трепыхали сейчас крылышками маленькие сволочи.

(К горлу Кита подкатывала волна ненависти и дурноты, едва он об этом думал.)

Затем на Лэнса надели кислородную маску — это чтобы он мог дышать в метановой атмосфере Моря.

Море приблизилась вплотную. Ее защитный барьер начал расширяться, пока не охватил шаром и ее, и Лэнса.

За розовым пологом Лэнс приобрел еще более нездоровый вид. Киту в очередной раз захотелось все отменить, поискать какой-то другой путь. Он крепко сжал кулаки.

Приходилось себе напоминать, что его чутье — это иногда просто паранойя. Просто.

Платформа Моря приблизилась вплотную к кушетке. Гусеница приподнялась, стоя только на задних ногах, как это иногда делают земные гусеницы. Ее верхняя часть изогнулась знаком вопроса, нависла над бессознательным Лэнсом. Коротенькие лапки двигались туда-сюда, словно в волнении.

— Она уже что-то делает или еще нет? — громким шепотом спросил Ханк.

— Зачем ты шепчешь? — Пидж двинула его локтем.

— Потоки квинтэссенции движутся… — кулаки Аллуры были так же плотно сжаты, как и у Кита. Она подалась вперед, словно хотела приникнуть к этому защитному экрану.

Коран замер с ручным сканером в руках у самой границы силового поля: Лэнс был облеплен кучей датчиков, с которых на экран передавались данные.

— Пульс слегка учащается… — пробормотал он.

У Кита в голове глухо загудело. Он попытался подавить это — не вышло. Никогда еще Кит не волновался настолько сильно, чтобы в висках бухало молотом, а сердце подскакивало к горлу… Еще эти красные вспышки перед глазами.

Показалось даже на секунду, что Море из блекло-белой сделалась черной, кожа Лэнса — кислотно-зеленой, а стены рубки — фиолетовыми. Мир вывернулся в негатив, совсем не так, как в те моменты, когда у Кита проявлялось галра-зрение: тогда все становилось четче и слегка смещенным в фиолетовую часть спектра.

— Давление повысилось! — добавил Коран. — Но все в пределах нормы.

Его голос доносился, как из бочки.

Кит уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватиться за виски. В голову словно забивали раскаленные гвозди. Словно длинная-длинная трещина шла по черепу, грозя расколоть голову.

— Давление падает! Пульс тоже...

Так, черт, это уже не волнение! Это уже что-то другое. Оно вот-вот прорвется, вот-вот станет ясным…

Все снова мигнуло черно-зелено-фиолетовым негативом, а потом Кит увидел совсем другое.

Увидел лес на поверхности планеты, корчащийся от языков пламени. Увидел белые побеги «первой фазы жизненного цикла» мотыльков, превращающиеся в пепел. Увидел, как миллионы и миллиарды насекомых в панике подымаются над густыми зелеными верхушками деревьев — и падают вниз угольками, хлопьями сажи остаются кружиться в воздухе.

— Прекрати! — крикнул Кит. — Ты его убиваешь!

Он оперся одной рукой на пол, и понял, что стоит на коленях. Когда успел упасть?..

— Кит! — Ханк попытался его поднять. — Что с тобой?!

— Не знаю! — у Кита не оставалось сил хранить достоинства: никогда, даже во время самых свирепых тренировок у Клинков, он не испытывал такой боли, которая сейчас раздирала его голову. — Оно… все горит!

И вдруг огонь прекратился. Кровь в висках по-прежнему стучала отбойными молотками, но теперь это уже можно было терпеть.

— Я удивлена, — зазвучал мягкий голосок Моря. Она перестала нависать над Лэнсом и снова свернулась на своей платформе, но поле обратно не уменьшила: Лэнс по-прежнему находился в метановой атмосфере. — Видимо, чувствительность Черного паладина к телепатии выше, чем у всех остальных?

— Не в курсе, — тяжело дыша, выплюнул Кит.

— Он наполовину галра, может, поэтому? — спросил Ханк.

— Так ведь галра не отличаются какими-то там сверхспособностями, — резонно возразила Пидж. — Даже друиды — и те не галра. Вот если бы он был наполовину алтейцем…

Все посмотрели на Аллуру.

— Я не знаю! — запротестовала та. — Я ничего не почувствовала!

— Возможно, я была резка, — проговорила Море. — Я попробую еще раз.

Желание прервать это все было нестерпимым. Но если у Лэнса не было другого шанса…

— Аккуратнее, — встревоженно попросил Коран.

— Я буду очень нежна.

Какая-то часть Кита мысленно хмыкнула: если бы Лэнс услышал такие слова, обращенные к себе и произнесенные нежным женским голосом, он был бы на седьмом небе от счастья. Покраснел бы, как пить дать.

Сейчас же он, конечно, никак не отреагировал.

Снова все то же самое: Море приподнялась на платформе, нависла над Лэнсом… Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Головная боль Кита не усиливалась, Коран молчал.

Вдруг на его сенсорном устройстве что-то запикало.

— Осторожно! — произнес Коран деловитым тоном. — Пульс замедляется до опасных пределов!

— Прошу прощения, — сказала Моря.

Однако писк не прекратился.

— Море! — это уже воскликнула Пидж. — Хватит!

— Все идет по плану, — проговорила гусеница напряженным тоном существа, которому осталось совсем чуть-чуть до прорыва. — Все так и должно быть. Мотыльки сопротивляются. Сейчас все будет нормально.

Кит пошатнулся: перед глазами снова встало видение, закрыв и рубку, и Море, и Лэнса. На сей раз лес затапливало. Медленно-медленно прибывала, темная, страшная, покрытая сверху радужной пленкой вода. Деревья корчились и жухли, белые побеги извивались, пытаясь всплыть, но не могли. Взрослые мотыльки тысячами трупиков барахтались сверху…

Синие глаза Лэнса отчаянно посмотрели на Кита из-под воды. Он протянул руку, словно хотел, чтобы Кит поймал его, вытащил на воздух. Кит потянулся следом — но наткнулся только на Ханка, который снова держал его.

— Кит! Опять?

— Прекрати! — выдохнул Кит. — Немедленно прекрати! Ему плохо!

— Я уже почти справилась! — упрямо возразила Море.

— Море, прошу вас перестать! — в голосе Корана звенела сталь. — Жизненные показатели Лэнса…

И тут Море потянулась вперед и одной из своих маленьких передних лапок сбила с Лэнса кислородную маску.

Кажется, они все закричали хором. Все бросились вперед — и ударились о розовое силовое поле, которое Море и не думала опускать.

— Прошу прощения, ничего личного, — сказала гусеница прежним лепечущим тоном, в котором даже читалось искреннее извинение. — Вы любите вашего друга, но спасти его уже нельзя. А мои люди кончают с собой от тоски!

— Волк! — сорванно крикнул Кит.

К счастью, Волк не подвел. Он покинул рубку, потому что ему не нравилось быть в одном помещении с Лэнсом, но теперь, по зову, объявился вновь, прижался к ноге Кита.

Как всегда, он понял без слов, что надо сделать. Секунда — и они оказались внутри прозрачного купола. Шлем Кита активировался немедленно, как только датчики доспехов различили непригодную для дыхания среду.

Море выпрямилась во весь рост и вдруг упала на Лэнса, раззявив широкие жвалы. Впервые Кит оценил, насколько она велика — метра два с половиной в длину, массивнее, чем Широ. Весит, должно быть, центнера два. А жвалы у нее были огромные, голова Кита поместилась бы в них без труда.

И все-таки она была только гусеница, без оружия, даже без длинных конечностей.

Черно-белый меч не ударил — хлестнул. Вдоль мучнисто-белого тела вспухла темная полоса крови. Море закричала: тонким, переходящим в ультразвук воплем, ничуть не похожим на ее синтезированный голосок.

Волк зарычал, заскулил, упал на пол, прикрыв голову лапами. Киту было плевать.

Он вспрыгнул на край кушетки, пинком столкнул тяжелое тело Моря на пол. Киту показалось, что рубка дрогнула от удара.

Теперь маска…

Она упала на пол по другую сторону кушетки, Киту пришлось снова спрыгнуть, чтобы поднять ее и приладить на лицо Лэнсу. Прошло не больше половины минуты, он не мог успеть задохнуться или сильно отравиться. Верно же?

— Как он, Коран?! — Кит лихорадочно гадал, не придется ли делать Лэнсу непрямой массаж сердца и припоминая, сколько именно метана в атмосфере Думглума.

Ведь не может же быть, что больше, чем кислорода на Земле, так? Наверняка ничтожно малый процент, остальное — инертные газы.

— Дышит! — крикнул Коран. Через защитное поле его голос доносился глухо, как через стенку. — Но Кит…

Тут шестое чувство подсказало Киту — надо обернуться.

Море, нетвердо стоя на полу, вновь выпрямилась и покачивалась по ту сторону койки. Из левой стороны ее туловища, там, куда ударил Кит, вялой струйкой сочилась кровь.

Кит рефлекторно напрягся, приготовившись отражать бросок. Но Море не бросилась: видимо, она не притворялась, когда все время разъезжала на своей гравиплатформе. Ее слишком большое аморфное тело плохо переносило комфортную для людей искусственную гравитацию.

Вместо физического удара Кит почувствовал, как что-то вломилось внутрь него, в тот центр, который он не столько называл собой, сколько пытался отгородить от «себя» высокими стенами.

«Глупый, глупый паладин, — подумал Кит. — Они ведь тебя тоже захватили, разве ты не понял?»

Ему показалось, что в левом ухе — том самом, куда чуть было не забрался мотылек — что-то трепыхается.

«С чего ты взял, что мотылек был только один?»

Черная вода заливает деревья…

«Я покажу тебе, паладин! Попробуй выбраться, если сможешь».

...и накрывает с головой.


	12. Прогулка по пляжу

Когда тонешь — главное, не паниковать. Главное помнить, где верх, где низ, и не пытаться выплыть в другую сторону. Так говорил Киту Широ, когда учил его плавать в гарнизонном бассейне.

Кит не мог понять, как это — потерять разницу между верхом и низом. Вода или воздух, гравитация действует одинаково, законы физики нельзя переписать.

Практикум по выживанию его победил.

Выглядело это так: надувная резиновая лодка раскачивалась над бетонным резервуаром, в котором специальные машины создавали искусственные водовороты. Нужно было держаться изо всех сил, стараясь не упасть, а если уж упал, то постараться выплыть.

В испытательной камере специально было темно, черную воду подсвечивали только маленькие прожекторы на бортах резиновой лодки.

И вроде знаешь, что дно и края бетонного бассейна обито резиной; что на тебе спасательный жилет, и что в крайнем случае на подхвате реанимационная бригада — но когда лодку качает в почти полной темноте, а тебя обдает брызгами, страх подступает к горлу, и кажется, что если упадешь туда, то уже никогда не выплывешь.

Кит удержался на плоту до последнего, но в конце концов особенно сильный рывок — инструкторы считали, что «макнуть» нужно каждого — заставил и его отпустить идущий вдоль борта синтетический трос.

Он навсегда запомнил запах затхлости и тины, леденящий холод воды, от которой сразу перехватило дыхание. Запомнил бьющуюся в голове мысль: «Не паниковать! Главное, не паниковать!» Запомнил, что старался выдувать попавшую воду через нос, как учили, но дыхание все равно перехватывало в горле.

Сейчас все это вернулось, и то, что черная вода вокруг была лишь метафорой, ничуть не облегчало дело.

Образы, обрывки мыслей, чувств и ощущений схватывали тело то жаром, то обжигающим холодом, мешали дышать, думать, быть. Только тащили за собой куда-то. Ниже, и ниже, и ниже, словно тот водоворот.

Сначала жар — залитый солнцем пляж, зелено-голубая волна накатывает на песок. Паника и смех рвутся из груди гремучей смесью, что-то хватает за ногу и тянет глубоко-глубоко, далеко от берега, не достать рукой, а ноги не достают дна. Страшное чудовище!

«Теперь ты мой!» — рычит незнакомый-знакомый голос.

Прохлада. Жаркое солнце припекает плечи. Он — чудовище, морское чудовище, ррр! Его рука, длинная и загорелая, тянется вперед, хватает за лодыжку крошечную темнокожую девочку, которая пытается вырваться из прибоя туда, где безопаснее, выше на пляж.

«Нет! — кричит девочка. — Спасите!»

Кричит по-испански, но Кит отлично ее понимает.

«Давай, держи!» — хохоча, мальчик чуть постарше вбегает в пену прибоя, протягивает ей руку.

Секунду он и мальчик тянут девочку в разные стороны, потом его рука отпускает ребенка.

«Все равно вы оба будете мои!»

Набежавшая волна сбивает обоих детей с ног, тянет в море.

«Я же говорил! Я непобедимый король глубин!»

Он хватает детей под мышки и тянет их туда, где глубже, дальше от берега.

...Холод, боль. Этого никогда уже не будет. Этих детей больше нет — они давно выросли. Он не знает, сколько им сейчас лет, он запутался в темпоральных перемещениях. Если он вернется домой, знакомые глаза посмотрят на него с незнакомых лиц. Но он не вернется. Он монстр глубин, рассыпается роем мотыльков над пляжем. Никогда не вернется…

...Лодка раскачивается на волнах. В лодке очень, очень жарко, очень солено, пахнет сталью и озоном. Гроза уже над головой, в ней вспыхивают фиолетовые молнии галранских пушек.

Кит с удивлением видит напротив Кролию, только почему-то белокожую… Нет, это не Кролия, это парень… по крайней мере, кто-то широкоплечий и без молочных желез. Он улыбается неловко, даже смущенно. До Кита доходит, что это был он сам, только когда видение меняется.

Теперь вокруг болото. Болотная планета. Планета мотыльков. Они так и не дали ей название. Клином над головой идут драконы. Боевая формация. Он вскидывает бластер — знакомый, хорошо лежит в руке, хотя Кит никогда не держал баярд в виде огнестрельного оружия. Выстрел, и один из драконов падает.

Вокруг тучей взмывают мотыльки, заслоняют тусклое солнце, бледным пятном сияющее через толстую пелену серых туч. Потом рой расходится в стороны, словно раздергивается занавес, и Кит видит себя стоящим над поверженным драконом. На земле он размером с большую собаку и пытается уползти, опираясь на локтевые суставы крыльев.

Кит наступает ногой на длинную гибкую шею, направляет бластер прямо в круглый глаз, чем-то напоминающий глаза коров на соседней ферме: большой, темный, выразительный.

Дракон разевает вытянутую, как у птеродактиля, пасть, усеянную мелкими острыми зубами, словно пытается что-то сказать. Слов не слышно, но Кит видит воочию: узкая темная пещера, освещенная всполохами очага. Яйца, греющиеся в золе. Двое других драконов свернулись вокруг кладки и спят. Дерево цепляется корнями за скалу, усеяно плодами. Воздух уходит вниз из-под крыльев, рывок — и внизу горная долина, что-то вроде каньона, со стенами, усеянными пещерами. Кит решает, что некоторые из них прорублены в скалах специально. Каждая пещера помечена мазками разноцветной краски, которые складываются в разные узоры.

Дом, понимает Кит. Это дом. Дракон просит его отпустить.

Море, лодка, дети, смеющиеся в белой пене, запах чесночного хлеба…

Корчащиеся в парах химикатов белые отростки-личинки.

...Генерал Санда читает специальную лекцию по истории конфликтов, обязательную для всех старшекурсников. Приводит в пример резню на Балканах в конце двадцатого века. «Самое страшное в геноциде, — говорит она сухо, — это то, что он действительно работает. Ничего более эффективного для разрешения межнациональных конфликтов человечество придумать так и не смогло».

Горячий гнев пронзает горло изнутри: как можно говорить такое! Но гнев доносится издалека, словно во сне, а на переднем плане совсем другое чувство. Страх. И это страх не смерти; это страх того, что Санда говорит правду и такова в самом деле человеческая природа.

«Но ведь Земля объединилась!» — восклицает кто-то в аудитории. Может быть, даже он сам.

Впрочем, мог быть и кто-то другой: в лицах соседей, в общем волнении, в шепотке, прошедшем по аудитории, без труда читается, что слова генерала не нравятся никому.

«Ценой трех мировых войн и уничтожения миллиардов. Дорогостоящий рецепт нынешнего благополучия, кадет. Но мы заплатили эту цену».

Безнадежность пахнет тиной, затхлостью и решимостью. Если некуда возвращаться и некуда отступать, то и терять тоже нечего.

— А это — наш дом, — говорит Кит вслух, сам не зная, зачем. Тут некому его слышать.

Кит спускает курок. Там, где еще секунду назад был темный молящий глаз, появляется дымящаяся дыра в ошметках обугленной плоти.

Он — чудовище. Он живет глубоко под водой и никогда не выйдет на свет солнца.

Но так нужно. Если так нужно, то пусть.

***

Кит идет по пляжу. По тому самому, на котором недавно он видел себя — или не себя? — играющего с детьми. Песок проминается под ногами, с каждым шагом Кит проваливается чуть ли не по колено. По левую руку от него море, по правую — ряд береговых огней. Где-то там спрятан прожектор. Он вращается, елозит желтым туманным лучом по черному небу. Иногда луч падает на пляж, затапливая Кита ярким желтым светом. Потом уходит, и вокруг снова темнота, только звезды с неба отражаются в гладкой воде моря, как в пруду.

Ужасно болят ноги.

«Ты видишь, что он не сможет жить с этим. Самое гуманное — помочь ему все прекратить».

Неправда!

Кит не может ответить словами: язык не шевелится.

«Его уже не спасти. Я не хотела этого, я надеялась, что у вас получится. Но теперь другого выбора не осталось. Ты видишь его сны. Мы не можем это вынести».

Что они не могут вынести?! То, как Лэнс — а теперь Кит понимает, что, конечно, это Лэнс, — играет в прибое со своими племянниками?!

«Безнадежность. Жестокость. Одиночество. Людей. По сравнению с мотыльками мы с вами похожи. Но вообще-то мы настолько разные, что ваши мысли делают нам больно».

Но ты пришла к нам за помощью! Вся твоя планета пришла к нам за помощью!

«Моя планета послала с вами меня. Я из тех, кто способен на жестокость. Для моего народа это большая редкость».

Море, думает Кит. Он разговаривает с Морем, оно шепчет прибоем по левую руку. Море — это то, что убивает. Трусливые лицемеры-думглумцы спрятались за ее спиной, просили о помощи, зная, что могут поступить по-своему…

«Ты несправедлив, Кит, — эта мысль звучит голосом Широ. — Они страдают».

Кит знает, что несправедлив. Еще он знает, что, как лидер Вольтрона, не может себе этого позволить. Но сейчас он не лидер. Сейчас он просто человек, который пытается спасти того, кого любит. И если он не будет держаться за свой гнев...

Еще шаг. Впереди, на пляже, темнеет какая-то скала или куча. Свет прожектора соскальзывает с нее, не освещая. Кит знает, что если дойдет до нее, все будет хорошо.

Все. Будет. Хорошо.

***

— Кит! Кит, просыпайся!

Ладонь на щеке. Кажется, или нет.

— Квизнак, что она с ним сделала… Надо ее допросить!

— Боюсь, номер два, наша гостья тоже потеряла сознание! Метанодышащим очень опасно давать стимуляторы, не знаю, как привести ее в чувство!

— Почему она напала на Лэнса?! Она ведь пыталась помочь! Может, эти летучие гады в нее тоже пробрались? Кто-нибудь знает, они могут захватывать других насекомых?

— Это моя вина! Я должна была понять, что у них свои цели, которые не совпадают с нашими!

— Аллура, нет. Ты не виновата. Ханк, не паникуй, мы с этим разберемся. Коран, как насчет дать стимулятор Киту?

Рука исчезает со щеки. Почему-то холодно.

— Не знаю, Широ, сначала нужно его просканировать. Ханк, помоги-ка мне положить его на… Да, Аллура, спасибо, это подойдет.

Появляется странное ощущение, как в детстве: Кита поднимают и кладут куда-то, очень бережно, почти неощутимо.

— Так, жизненные показатели в норме… Активность мозга на уровне легкой дремы.

— Легкая дрема… Он нас слышит? Почему тогда не просыпается?

— Не знаю. Увы, я не настолько хорошо разобрался в физиологии людей за эти полтора декафиба. Вы недостаточно часто получаете серьезные ранения!

— А я бы предложила дать Киту тот ингибитор мотыльковой активности, который мы пробовали на Лэнсе.

— Почему? Ты думаешь, он…

— Он единственный из нас снимал шлем, Широ. И находился при этом в непосредственном контакте с Лэнсом. Может быть, мотылькам все-таки удалось его мозг хакнуть, просто не сразу.

— Кажется, у Кита была верная идея — насчет спалить этот лес к квизнаку.

— Ханк!

— А что? Мы все об этом думаем. Даже Широ, я по лицу вижу.

— Так мы уничтожим еще один разум, и чем мы тогда будем лучше Заркона или его отпрыска? Я поклялась, что не позволю такому случиться больше ни с одной планетой.

— Учитывая, сколько мы всего повидали, опрометчивая клятва...

— Вообще Аллура права, жечь их пока рано. Кто нам сказал, что с мотыльками не получится договориться? Море? А мы что, все еще доверяем Морю? И что, если без роя Лэнс загнется?

— Пидж, мы не доверяем Морю, но как вести переговоры без телепата? Я не хочу рисковать никем из них, но пока только угрозы Кита сжечь лес дали хоть какой-то результат.

— Стой-стой-стой, Широ, ты хочешь сказать, что если, уничтожив рой, мы убьем Лэнса, то ты готов им пожертвовать?

— Я имел в виду совсем не это, Ханк. Не хочу действовать поспешно, но счет может идти на минуты. Мы не знаем, что именно повредило разум Лэнса — может быть, долгий контакт с мотыльками. Нельзя допустить, чтобы разум Кита пострадал так же.

— Конечно, потому что Кит для тебя важнее! А для меня важнее Лэнс, потому что он-то всегда был здесь, и не сбегал к космическим самураям, и не сидел в голове механической кошки, сдав нас своему злому клону!

— Ханк, довольно! Ты будешь сожалеть о том, что сказал!

— Так, парни, Аллура, если вы все прекратите истерить на секундочку, то у меня есть план! Широ, у нас есть канал связи — мы можем вести переговоры через Кита. Коран, сможешь дать Киту небольшую дозу мотылькового ингибитора? Может быть, мы сможем с ним связаться, если он будет на грани сна и яви.

— Не вижу к этому препятствий. Но замечу еще раз, что средство не прошло должной проверки. Принцесса, вы как-то можете использовать магию Орианды для контроля его состояния?

— Попытаюсь... Пидж, если твой план удастся, то Кит сможет вытащить Ланса. Я в нем не сомневаюсь.

— Надеюсь только, что он сам там не застрянет…

— Не каркай, Ханк.

Все становится яснее, будто в фокусе. Перед глазами светлеет, хотя какой-то части Кита по-прежнему кажется, будто он идет по темному пляжу. Непонятная груда или скала все еще маячит впереди. И одновременно он смотрит во встревоженное лицо Широ, который выглядит гораздо старше своих двадцати семи или сколько ему теперь; в заплаканные глаза Ханка, который, не стесняясь, вытирает щеки рукавом.

— Кит, ты слышишь нас? — несмотря на болезненную тревогу на лице, голос Широ звучит спокойно и ласково, как в детстве, когда Кит болел и Широ навещал его в гарнизонной лечебнице. — Если не можешь говорить, но понимаешь нас, моргни один раз. Или скажи словами, если можешь. Или помычи.

У Кита еле хватает сил, чтобы поднять и опустить веки.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Одно моргание означает «да», два — «нет». Ты знаешь, что происходит?

Кит моргает.

— Ты слышал наш разговор?

Кит моргает снова.

— Ох, квизнак! — Ханк бледнеет. — Кит, прости меня, я не имел в виду…

— Стоп, — Широ поднимает руку. — Ты извинишься потом, но я думаю, что Кит прекрасно понимает твое беспокойство за Лэнса. Лучше, чем тебе кажется.

— Да знаю я, что он в него влюблен, — бормочет Ханк, и Кит даже не может никак отреагировать на это откровение.

Влюблен? Надо же. Никогда бы он это так не назвал. «Любит» — еще куда ни шло, но Кит начал привыкать к этой мысли только последние несколько месяцев.

В поле зрения Кита появляется Аллура.

— Кит, мы думаем, ты можешь попытаться связаться с Лансом через мотыльков. Они влияют на тебя меньше, но контакт между вами есть...

— Как порт на компьютере, — доносится ломкий и звонкий голос Пидж. — Считай, что тебя подключили по кабелю.

— Ты можешь попытаться понять, что с ним не так, потому что диагнозу Моря мы доверять не можем. Возможно, ты даже сможешь вернуть его… в самого себя. Ты согласен попробовать?

Кит моргает.

— Ты знаешь, как это сделать?

Кит моргает два раза.

— Я попытаюсь направить тебя… — Аллура кладет ладони ему на виски. Они очень теплые, почти обжигают. — Я вас не подведу.

Кит моргает два раза.

— Что? Ты не хочешь моей помощи? — в голосе Аллуры шок с легкой примесью обиды.

Кит снова моргает два раза.

— Что-то не так?

Одно моргание.

— Тебе что-то мешает?

Согласие.

— Что? Наши датчики? Антитоксин Корана?

Нет и нет.

— Я знаю! — восклицает Ханк с такой интонацией, будто хочет загладить свою вину. — Наверное, Море! Мало ли, что она без сознания, вдруг телепатическое излучение идет!

Кит облегченно моргает один раз.

Аллура поджимает губы.

— Коран, Ромелль, пожалуйста, изолируйте Море в соседнем отсеке. И я думаю, полезно будет положить Ланса так, чтобы они с Китом соприкасались руками. Тогда попробуем еще раз.

Прикосновения Кит не чувствует.

***

Кит снова идет по пляжу.

На этот раз груда впереди становится ближе и ближе. Песок уже не так захватывает ноги. Земля мелко трясется, но эта тряска словно подталкивает Кита вперед. Очень знакомая тряска.

Кит понимает: это львиное рычание. Тихое и злое.

Теперь скала прямо перед ним, и Кит видит, что это не скала. Это миллионы и миллиарды мотыльков, как там, в их искусственном «мозгу». Они переползают друг на друга, сцепляются лапками, потряхивают крылышками.

При лунном свете эти крылья уже не серые — они отблескивают перламутром.

Впервые Кит понимает, что мотыльки в своем роде красивы.

Львиный рык сотрясает землю, и насекомые прыскают в разные стороны, разлетаются, словно их разносит ветром. Киту отчетливо видно, что оттуда, из глубины черной кучи, смотрят на него синие, безрадостные, отчаявшиеся глаза.

Кит делает шаг в самую гущу. Ему все равно, что насекомые путаются у него в волосах, цепляются за одежду. Он должен дотянуться до Лэнса…

Дотягивается. Кожа Лэнса очень холодная.

Кит притягивает его к себе, зарывается руками в волосы. Так Широ держал его перед отлетом на Керберос; так они обнимались перед подготовкой к финальной битве с Зарконом — последний раз, когда Кит обнимал настоящего Широ до его исчезновения, пока он был еще в своем теле, а не в теле клона.

Холодный нос Лэнса утыкается ему в шею, словно это все не помесь кошмара и наркотического трипа, а самая что ни на есть реальность. Шее мокро.

— Лэнс…

Кит кладет ладони ему на скулы, отводит голову чуть назад. По щекам Лэнса текут слезы, он молчит.

— Лэнс!

Кит делает то, что никогда не сделал бы два с лишним года назад по своему личному счету: целует Лэнса в губы, крепко, горячо. Он не пытается раздвинуть их языком, просто прижимается своими. Губы Лэнса прохладные и обветренные.

— Просыпайся, все из-за тебя сами не свои… Ханк попытался наехать на Широ, представляешь? Мне кажется, Пидж сейчас разревется, а Аллура — ты бы ее видел...

Что-то меняется в его глазах…

— Ки-ит… — бормочет Лэнс, и вдруг падает на колени, на песок.

Расстегивает ширинку Кита — почему Кит в джинсах, был же в доспехах только что — и обдает горячим дыханием его член. Вот так просто. И очень быстро, Кит даже не успевает сообразить, что происходит.

Долю секунды спустя он оказывается внутри Лэнса. И теряет способность мыслить.


	13. Злые клоны

Море разлилось и поглотило их.

Они вдвоем выпали куда-то, а может быть, мир сместился, сдвинулся на лишнее измерение, провернулся вокруг оси. Пропал пляж, пропал прожектор; они стояли, утопая в белом, похожем на вату тумане, пахнущим перегретым паром и таком густом, что Кит, поглядив вниз, мог видеть себя только до пояса. В ушах низко загудело, словно поблизости на холостых ходах работал галранский генератор гиперхода. Похожий гул Кит слышал все детство, просыпался от кошмаров и звал отца. Сейчас старый ужас властно напомнил о себе.

Чуждым, лишним в этом кошмаре было возбуждение, мигом вскипевшее в крови от прикосновений чужих губ и языка. Но по неизвестной логике этого полусна или полуяви Кит понял, что не может от него отделаться. Еще секунду назад и не думавший о сексе, сейчас он вцепился в волосы Лэнса и направляет его голову, контролируя оральные ласки, будто всю жизнь это делал. А вопросы типа «что, квизнак побери, происходит?!» и упрямая решимость вытащить Лэнса отсюда и выбраться самому отошли на второй план. Главное осталось одно: с ним Лэнс. Он с Лэнсом. Это Лэнсовы губы обхватили член Кита, это его язык — чересчур болтливый и чересчур длинный, склонный к хвастовству и плохой поэзии в равной мере — играет с крайней плотью, расправляет ее складки, чтобы коснуться самого чувствительного местечка… Это его пальцы обхватывают член Кита у самого ствола, зарываются в густые волосы в паху, поглаживают мошонку.

Длинные тени от ресниц на щеках, влага в уголках глаз, дорожки от слез — все это приковало внимание Кита, словно транспортный луч. Невозможно было стряхнуть наваждение, даже зная, что сейчас не время и не место, что, возможно, своим бездействием Кит обрекает на гибель их обоих.

Одной рукой придерживая Лэнса за затылок, Кит другой сгреб его волосы у лба, там, где они подлиннее, чтобы не дать ему двигаться самостоятельно. Зато начал сам вколачиваться в жадную глубину его рта — грубо и резко. Лэнс не протестовал, только томно стонал и вцеплялся в бедра Кита, комкая ткань джинсов. Его язык и губы работают все безумнее, все жаднее, как будто для него дело чести заставить Кита кончить, как будто это очередное соревнование…

Это Лэнс, подумал Кит, словно в ступоре. Лэнс, которого я поцеловал. Лэнс, который был захвачен мотыльками. Лэнс, которого я должен вернуть.

Только на этой мысли Кит заметил, что мотыльки никуда не делись — вились вокруг тугими спиралями, огибая обоих.

— Лэнс, хватит… — но руки никак не желали отпускать каштановые пряди. — Остановись… нам нужно… уходить отсюда.

Лэнс выпустил Кита изо рта, посмотрел снизу вверх шальным взглядом.

— Ты же этого не хочешь, — его голос звучал хрипло и очень низко, куда ниже, чем обычно. — Ты же хочешь от меня совсем другого.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты очнулся, придурок! — Кит не знал, пытается он оттолкнуть Лэнса или нет, но руки сами вцепились в ткань знакомой футболки у него на плечах. — А вовсе не трахнуть тебя тут! Когда я даже не знаю, ты ли это вообще!

Лэнс улыбнулся широкой, кривой, чеширской улыбкой, от которой лицо как будто спряталось в тени.

— А кому здесь еще быть? И если я как раз хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул? Если я только этого и добивался все эти годы? Все эти подначки… поверить не могу, что ты не видел.

Кита словно окатили липкой горячей смолой. Это был снова какой-то совсем другой Лэнс. Тот, прежний, настоящий, готов был спорить с Китом по любому поводу, не спускал ему ни одной промашки. Он так и не забыл, что выкрутасы Кита стоили ему добавочного времени на тренажерах и, в конечном счете, места в программе пилотов истребителей (Кит, кстати, как раз забыл и не вспомнил бы, если бы не подсказка Ханка), но в итоге простил и согласился работать вместе. Он не стал бы сводить их отношения — далеко не всегда простые, но всегда щедро сдобренные самыми разными взаимными чувствами, — к дурной похоти и ее проявлениям на уровне старшей школы.

Кит предпочел бы того, резкого и даже злого иногда Лэнса, неумело флиртующего со всеми встречными инопланетянками и отчаянно краснеющего, если кто-то из них внезапно отвечал, — этому, который с таким неожиданным умением ласкал член Кита длинными пальцами и облизывал губы, показывая розовый кончик языка.

От смеси отвращения и похоти у Кита перехватило дыхание, тошнота поднялась к горлу. Снова заболела голова.

— Отойди от него, ты, больной ублюдок!

Этот голос… быть того не может!

Кит развернулся одним движением, машинально потянувшись к бедру за баярдом. Но баярда при нем не оказалось. А вот у второго Лэнса, стоявшего за спиной Кита, баярд как раз был. Знакомый, бело-красный. Сейчас этот баярд имел форму снайперского ружья, которое тот направил Киту прямо между глаз.

Лэнс номер один, соблазнитель, засмеялся мелодичным, томным смехом, и не думая подниматься с колен.

— Лэнс… ты?

Лазерный луч просвистел мимо щеки Кита, опалив прядь волос на виске. Это было так дико, что Кит даже дернуться не успел.

— Отойди от него. Третий раз повторять не буду.

Повинуясь скорее рефлексу, чем осознанной мысли, Кит сделал шаг в сторону, одновременно стараясь застегнуть ширинку непослушными пальцами. Еще один Лэнс. Может быть, так и надо. Они ведь в какой-то телепатической зоне, в разуме Лэнса. Может быть, этого первого мотыльки создали, чтобы отвлечь Кита и не дать ему добраться до второго.

— Лэнс, это правда ты?!

— А кто еще тут может быть? — эхом отозвался номер второй, с винтовкой. — Подними руки, чтобы я мог их видеть. Подними-подними!

Кит медленно выполнил приказ. На языке вертелись какие-то глупости типа «это не то, что ты подумал!» и даже «он первый начал!»

— Так, а теперь объясни мне, самурай, с каких пор ты решил, что трахать бедного обдолбанного инопланетного жуками по самые брови товарища — хорошая идея?!

— Я решил?! — Кит аж задохнулся от возмущения. — Я пытался…

— Ты меня поцеловал, — засмеялся Лэнс-на-коленях. — Этого достаточно. У нас обоих крышу унесло. Понимаешь? Это же сон. Никакого самоконтроля.

— Говори за себя! — рявкнул на него Кит.

— Ну, я тебя предупреждал! — Лэнс-со-снайперской-винтовкой отбросил ружье в сторону — оно истаяло мягкой вспышкой голубоватого света — и с отчаянным ревом бросился на Кита, как футбольный нападающий.

Кит увернулся. Точнее, он был уверен, что увернулся, он не мог не увернуться: атакующему Лэнсу было далеко до атакующего Широ, а Кит даже его иногда побеждал и уж точно не проигрывал с первой атаки. Но Лэнс словно видел, куда Кит собирается уворачивать, и изменил траекторию.

Он врезался в Кита тяжелым болидом и они покатились по земле — острой, усеянной какими-то булыжниками и хрусткими ветками, в тумане не видно. Куртка Кита защитила его от самого худшего, но что-то расцарапало шею, что-то больно ткнулось в поясницу.

Кит попытался перехватить инициативу, но почему-то в этом сне-не-сне он дрался ничуть не лучше Лэнса — или это Лэнс дрался ничуть не хуже него, сложно было понять. Удары не находили цели, ни одна попытка вывернуться из захвата не работала. Они просто катались по земле, словно в школьной драке, награждая друг друга тумаками, и все это длилось, длилось, длилось…

А Лэнс-на-коленях стоял рядом и смеялся.

Дежа-вю. Кит так же дрался с Широ тогда на рушащейся космической станции, и вокруг безжизненно молчали его многочисленные, одинаковые, темноволосые клоны…

— Стой! — это вырвалось у Кита из глубины души, помимо воли, помимо гордости. — Стой, Лэнс, пожалуйста! Я не хочу тебе зла! Я… — почему-то «я люблю тебя» сказать было неимоверно трудно, не так, как с Широ. — Ты мой друг!

Но Лэнс не остановился. Лицо его исказилось злостью, он занес кулак…

И тут же этот кулак перехватил кто-то еще, мощным рывком сдернул Лэнса с Кита и отбросил его в сторону.

— Кит! Дружище! Как я рад тебя видеть!

В Кита снова врезалось чужое тело, снова прижав его к земле и заставив острые камни больно впиться в поясницу. Но на сей раз его обняли за шею, чужая теплая щека приникла к его щеке. У самого уха раздался всхлип, и Кит, машинально вскинув руки, ощутил под пальцами мягкие короткие волосы — такие же точно, как те, в которые он вцеплялся только что, во время неожиданного минета.

— Лэнс?.. — пробормотал Кит.

Голова, все еще прижатая к щеке Кита, часто-часто закивала.

— Единственный и неповторимый! — с хихиканьем отозвался третий по счету клон.

Несмотря на туман, скрывавший все на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Кит все еще видел двух других, но странно, силуэтами, как будто кто-то обвел их поверх тумана черным маркером. Один до сих пор стоял на коленях и, склонив голову, наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой; на его губах играла саркастичная, неприятная улыбка. Второй Лэнс сидел совсем рядом, потирая плечо и яростно скалясь, но не говоря ни слова.

Третий же Лэнс, цветной, обычный, отпустил Кита, вскочил на ноги и протянул крепкую руку, помогая подняться.

Кит ошалело ее принял, переставая уже что-либо соображать.

— Как я рад тебя видеть! — глаза этого нового Лэнса сияли, как звезды. — Честно, уже и верить перестал, что вы меня найдете! Не то чтобы я сомневался в вас, ребята, вы, конечно, не могли бросить самого ценного члена команды и все такое, но все-таки три года! Я уж думал, может, вы попали в темпоральную воронку, или к вам выстроилась очередь за автографами в миллион световых лет, или какой-нибудь Сендак напал на Землю и вам пришлось срочно ее спасать… мало ли! Но ты пришел, Кит! Черт, как я по тебе соскучился!

Он крепко держался за плечо Кита, словно боялся его отпустить.

Наконец-то. Слава квизнаку. Наконец-то настоящий Лэнс.

Кит неприязненно покосился на две другие, ложные копии, потом обернулся к своему другу.

— Лэнс, твой разум захватили инопланетные насекомые! Нам нужно как можно быстрее увести тебя отсюда! Пойдешь со мной?

— Конечно, пойду! — обрадованно закивал Лэнс. — А почему насекомые? Я думал, они что-то вроде медуз…

«Технически я что-то вроде медуз», — так или похоже сказал захваченный мотыльками Лэнс во время их драки в импровизированной лаборатории. Воспоминание вызвало неприятный холодок в груди, но Кит постарался его подавить. Главное, заставить Лэнса проснуться и стать нормальным, а остатки влияния мотыльков, какими бы они ни были, они уже потом вычистят. Аллура что-нибудь придумает.

— Неважно. Пойдем за мной.

И они пошли. Земля хрустела под ногами. Иногда что-то перекатывалось — камни, ветки. Если бы не это, Киту казалось бы, что они двигаются в никуда. Белый туман вокруг не менялся, словно идешь по беговой дорожке. Рука Лэнса оставалась теплой и живой в его руке, но это единственное, что утешало.

Минут через десять — здесь сложно было судить о времени — такого похода Кит обернулся и увидел, что черные силуэты призрачных Лэнсов никуда не делись. Точнее, он перестал различать их очертания, но они все еще маячили за туманом смутными темными тенями, как будто все время шли за ними. Только как они могли идти, если один из них все еще сидел, а другой — стоял на коленях? Кит мог различить это по росту.

— Что такое? — спросил он. — Лэнс, почему мы никуда не приходим?

— А что-то не так? — Лэнс сильно встревожился и еще сильнее удивился. — Блин, самурай, ты же хотел со мной прогуляться, ну мы и гуляем. Что тебе не так? Уже наскучило мое общество?

— Я хотел выбраться отсюда! Где здесь выход?

— Где — здесь?

Лэнс смотрел на него с легким недоумением и очень знакомой подозрительностью, будто начал думать, что Кит над ним издевается.

— Здесь — в твоей… голове, ментальной сфере, не знаю!

— Кит, дружище, — Лэнс снова положил руку ему на плечо, заглянул в глаза. — Я понимаю, что у нас не всегда были хорошие отношения, но продырявить мне голову — это уж слишком! Тем более, что будет тогда с моим лицом?

— Я не собираюсь дырявить тебе голову, о чем ты?!

— Ну, ты же хочешь искать выход из моей головы? Это, вроде, единственный способ.

— Прекрати! Давай поговорим серьезно! Что тут происходит вообще?! Ты знаешь?

Последние слова Кит прокричал — не сдержался.

Его крик словно сдернул пелену тумана. Мир неторопливо проступил вокруг, словно на старинной термопроявляемой пленке, открыв, что они стоят на огромной плоской равнине, заваленной костями. К счастью, не человеческими. Длинные черепа с острыми зубами, тонкие согнутые конечности, длинные пальцы, веером расходящиеся от верхней кости… хотя больше этих пальцев было раскидано под ногами маленькими белыми деталями конструктора.

И по всей этой равнине полным-полно было Лэнсов. Некоторые сидели среди костей, другие стояли, третьи бродили. Одна парочка перекидывала друг другу череп без нижней челюсти. Какой-то Лэнс чистил снайперское ружье, отдаленно похожее на паладинский баярд.

Большинство из них было в знакомом Ките наряде: джинсы, футболка, кроссовки, куртка с капюшоном. Но некоторые Лэнсы щеголяли в кадетской униформе, другие — в шортах и футболках, один даже (Кит глазам своим не поверил) в марморском костюме. Некоторые Лэнсы были отчетливо моложе других. Один показался Киту сильно старше и с каким-то приспособлением на глазу типа лупы ювелира, но он стоял далеко, так что, скорее всего, почудилось.

— Кто из них настоящий? — в шоке спросил Кит у «своего» Лэнса.

Тот стоял понурившись, обхватив себя за плечи, и не ответил.

Вместо этого ответил другой — знакомый голос раздался из-за спины Кита.

— Все настоящие. Я же говорю, это моя голова. Кому тут еще быть?

Кит резко обернулся.

Четвертый Лэнс выглядел на несколько лет старше первых трех — может быть, из-за мешков под глазами и серых мотыльков у себя в волосах, похожих на седину. В отличие от остальных, он был одет в паладинскую униформу, пошедшую трещинами, с выломанным на груди куском, и был изрядно заляпан грязью.

— Они довели тебя до шизофрении? — первое, что выпалил Кит.

Или… или Лэнс всегда таким был?

Четвертый Лэнс — серьезный — покачал головой.

— Ты всегда первым делом о всяких ужасах думаешь? Ничего подобного. У тебя же в голове тоже много разных Китов. Один желает обрезать свой маллет, другой до сих пор думает, что это крутой причесон. Одни считает себя Клинком, другой — паладином. Один не прочь был бы меня трахнуть, другой считает, что это… как там ты подумал? Проявление дурной похоти на уровне старшей школы? — Кит сглотнул. Черт, так Лэнс в курсе всех его мыслей?

Тот кивнул.

— Ну да, ты же в голове у меня, конечно, я в курсе. А ты как хотел?

— Тогда почему надо водить меня за нос?! Показывать все эти копии? Почему ты сразу не мог нормально сказать?

Лэнс пожал плечами, беспомощно улыбнулся.

— Как нормально? Я по натуре все время стараюсь угодить. Особенно тебе, так уж исторически сложилось.

— Пытаешься угодить мне?!

— Ну уж как могу, — Лэнс вздохнул. — Что ты от меня хотел, то ты от меня и получал. Теперь вот захотел поговорить серьезно, пожалуйста, говорю. Куда уж серьезнее.

— Тогда скажи, как помочь тебе! Пожалуйста!

В глазах Лэнса появилось неожиданно горькое выражение, губы жестко сжались.

— Хотите помочь? Придумайте, как блокировать телепатию, чтобы я не мешал думглумцам и они еще кого не прислали. А потом улетайте и оставьте меня здесь.

— Что? Лэнс, ты хоть понимаешь, что мы летим на Землю? — у Кита появилась страшная мысль: все-таки он говорит не с Лэнсом, а с мотыльками. — Ты ведь так хотел домой!

— Честно говоря, я все еще хочу, — Лэнс нервно облизнул губы. — Ничего, перехочу. Ты же видишь, что тут вокруг творится.

— Что?

— Видишь всех этих драконов? До моего появления мотыльки им проигрывали, потому что не могли захватить телепатически. Драконы выжигали огромные территории леса. Я придумал тактики и стратегии боевых действий. Мои остаточные знания позволили изготовить биологическое оружие. Квизнак, да если бы не я, они бы не узнали, что такое война и геноцид! У них просто нет этих понятий! Что там, они бы в принципе развиваться не смогли — у них не было осознания себя как личности.

Кит вспомнил: я монстр из океана.

— Мы помирим драконов и мотыльков, — сказал Кит, сам себе веря только наполовину. — Пидж и Ханк придумают решение проблемы, Аллура с ними договорится.

Лэнс качнул головой.

— Если так — будет очень хорошо. Потому что драконы на переговоры не идут. Ни с мотыльками, ни со мной. Сразу поливают огнем при попытке телепатического контакта.

— И тогда ты сможешь улететь?

— Тогда мне будет здесь спокойнее жить. Кит, ну куда я улечу от большей части себя? Мы правда одна личность! Я загнусь без них, захирею от одиночества! Ты же видел, когда Коран приводил меня в чувство ненадолго?

— Ты помнишь об этом? — поразился Кит.

— По большей части из твоей памяти, — неохотно признался Лэнс. — Для меня самого там все как-то перепутано. Как будто я как тогда потерял сознание, когда грохнулся здесь, так и не проснулся до конца.

В Ките затеплилась надежда.

— Раз ты не соображаешь до конца, так, может быть, ты не понимаешь всего? Может быть, есть решение?

Лэнс хмуро улыбнулся.

— И вы готовы тут убить несколько месяцев, а то и лет, на поиск этого решения? Я так понимаю, вы на Землю спешите? Да и галактическая война не ждет.

— Мы тебя здесь не бросим!

— Даже если я сам об этом прошу? — Лэнс неприязненно сощурился. — Или мое мнение уже не котируется, потому что я не могу сказать словами через рот?.. Ах нет, простите, я сказал словами через рот! Когда вы привели меня в сознание! Но это вам тоже не понравилось!

Волна страха поднялась в Ките одновременно с волной раздражения. Боль и отчаяние сцепились вместе. У него само собой вырвалось то, что еще недавно сказать было просто невозможно:

— Не понравилось, потому что ты мне не безразличен! Не только как друг! Я тебя не брошу!

Это заявление не произвело того эффекта, на который Кит в глубине души рассчитывал. Лэнс сглотнул, почесал затылок, отвел глаза.

— Извини… — пробормотал он. — Я тоже… ну, любил тебя, я думаю? Или люблю? Сейчас трудно сообразить. Просто… это ничего не меняет. Этого мало, понимаешь?

— Мало? — не веря своим ушам, переспросил Кит. — Тогда что тебе нужно?!

— Я уже сказал, что мне надо. Извини, больше ничем не могу помочь.

«Ничем не могу помочь» — вот уж сказал так сказал! Кит чуть язык не проглотил от гнева и изумления.

— А тебе пора, наверное, — продолжал между тем Лэнс, упрямо отводя глаза. — Остальные там уже, наверное, с ума сходят… Можешь поцеловать меня на прощание, если хочешь. Любого, который больше нравится. При условии, что он старше шестнадцати лет, а то как-то стремно будет.

Кит отшатнулся.

— Я не сдамся, — тихо повторил он. — Не сдамся, ты меня знаешь.

Сжав кулаки, он развернулся и зашагал прочь, давя сапогами хрупкие кости. Его трясло от злости на себя и на Лэнса, но в глазах было горячо, горло сводило. Впервые с испытаний Клинков Марморы.


	14. Море против Лэнса

Коран подвинул к Киту передвижной экран. На нежно-розовом поле что-то шевелилось, копошилось и выглядело в целом неаппетитно. Время от времени в этом розовом появлялись небольшие белые точки.

— Что это? — спросил Кит, мысленно добавив «...гадость».

Если бы он был Ханком, его бы, наверное, стошнило. Даже так пришлось запустить пальцы в гриву Волка: тот положил морду на колени Кита и заглядывал ему в глаза с серьезным и грустным выражением на морде, явно не понимая, что же стряслось с его другом и как это исправить.

— Картина твоего примитивного мозга, конечно же! — Коран расправил усы. — Хотя о чем это я, за время ваших скитаний мы познакомились с разумами гораздо примитивнее ваших! Да и твой разум значительно структурно улучшился...

— Ладно… — пробормотал Кит. Голова еще с трудом варила спросоня. Друзья сказали ему, что он провалялся в отключке бок о бок с Лэнсом чуть меньше суток. Сам Лэнс спал по-прежнему, его только подключили к внутривенному питанию. — Что конкретно он показывает?

— Эти белые точки — личинки мотыльков, которые служат проводниками телепатических сигналов, — вступила Пидж. — Между прочим, очень круто сконструированы, мы достали одну у Лэнса из носа. Олкари бы понравилось.

Кит почувствовал, что ему даже не нужно быть Ханком: рвота подступала.

— Ведерко? — благодаря жизненному опыту Ханк верно истолковал выражение его лица и сунул ему под нос небольшой пластиковый контейнер для образцов.

Кит был ему очень благодарен, а Волк еле успел отскочить в сторону, обиженно заскулив. Аллура тут же принялась утешать зверя.

Когда позывы прекратились, а ведерко было благополучно опорожнено в утилизатор, Коран продолжил свои объяснения:

— Мне удалось поработать с дозой антитоксина. С его помощью я контролирую популяцию мотыльков в твоей голове. Их должно быть не слишком много, чтобы ты полностью себя контролировал, и при этом достаточно, чтобы ты мог поддерживать телепатическую связь с роем, а через него и с Лэнсом. Но мы можем избавить тебя от них полностью…

— Мы думаем, что можем, — Аллура оторвалась от поглаживаний Волка и бросила на Корана красноречивый взгляд. — Мы на самом деле не знаем. Ты не должен отреагировать так сильно, как Ланс, если из тебя извлечь мотыльков полностью. Но, к сожалению, никаких гарантий нет.

— Конечно, можно тебя всегда заразить повторно, — добавила Пидж, — но эта идея тоже как-то никому не нравится.

— И все же, — Широ положил единственную руку на изголовье кушетки, на которой лежал Кит. — Скажи только слово, и мы рискнем. Мне не нравится, что эти паразиты остаются в тебе так долго.

Кит медленно, упрямо покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я должен попробовать еще раз. Должен достучаться до настоящего Лэнса.

— А ты так уверен, что разговаривал не с настоящим? — спросила Пидж.

Ее челка падала на очки, так что глаз Кит не видел.

— Он не захотел возвращаться! — Кит чуть было не сорвался на крик, его пальцы вцепились в глупую простыню, которой зачем-то накрыл его Коран. — Он сказал мне, что не может бросить мотыльков, то же самое, что он говорил нам, когда был в сознании!

«...Он бросил мое признание мне в лицо. Даже хуже. Сказал, что любит меня, но это ничего не значит. Не может быть. Не для Лэнса».

Это Кит не мог произнести при всем желании. Слишком личное.

Ханк и Пидж переглянулись.

— То есть, — медленно произнес Ханк, — мы услышали от Лэнса, захваченного мотыльками, одно, потом вошли с Лэнсом в телепатический контакт, услышали от него то же самое, и мы этому не верим? Потому что нам это не нравится?

— Потому что это не Лэнс! — вот тут Кит не удержался от крика.

— Эй-эй! — Ханк вскинул руки и отступил глаза. — Не надо тут на меня желтеть глазами. Я тоже не собираюсь бросать Лэнса! Просто хочу, чтобы мы все знали, что мы как минимум лицемерим!

— Мы не лицемерим, — Кит с усилием взял себя в руки. — Мы пытаемся понять!

«...Потому что если это правда был настоящий Лэнс, мне будет еще хуже, чем когда он забыл, как я нес его в медотсек после первой схватки с Сендаком».

— Или мы пытаемся подогнать ответ под тот, который нам понравится, — Пидж снова поправила очки. — Очень по-человечески.

— Очень по-алтейски тоже, — заметил Коран.

Аллура кивнула.

— Я тоже не собираюсь оставлять Лэнса здесь, как бы он об этом ни просил. Если мы сможем очистить его от мотыльков полностью и он снова выскажет такое желание, он всегда сможет вернуться.

— Осталось придумать, как реально его вернуть, — вздохнул Ханк. — Кит, а что ты делал, чтобы он захотел вернуться? Ты ему о семье напомнил? О его племянниках?

Кит почувствовал подступление румянца. Вот о чем надо было говорить, а не признаваться в своих дурацких чувствах! Почему он решил, что они так уж нужны Лэнсу? Потому что лицо Кита в амплуа корейской кинозвезды появлялось в расшифрованных снах? Так это еще ничего не значит: недавние события показали, что изнанка разума Лэнса — до предела странная и противоречивая штука. Неудивительно, что у Моря возникло столько проблем с человеческими мыслями!

Но семью Лэнс любит, в любой своей ипостаси. Если бы Кит больше давил на это…

— Нет, я… — Кит сглотнул. — Он помнил о своих племянниках! И о Кубе помнил! Вы же все видели сны, так? Я… — он хлопнул себя по лицу. — Я слажал.

— Ты опять накричал на него, да? — с сочувствием спросила Пидж.

— Мы подрались.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Извините, — сказала Ромелль, которая, подперев щеки руками, сидела неподалеку у обзорных экранов, — не хочу мешать вам, но я только что включила передачу данных из камеры… то есть, прошу прощения, отсека, куда поместили Море. Так вот, она сбежала.

***

Кит пресек возражения Аллуры и Корана о том, что ему надо отдохнуть, и снова нацепил свои паладинские доспехи. Мышцы от долгой неподвижности все еще болели, но он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Волк постоянно держался у его бедра, молчаливо предлагая опору. Это помогало.

Кит чувствовал и поддержку Черного льва где-то глубоко внутри себя. Это помогало не скатиться в истерику, не наорать на всех и не спрятаться в углу или не упасть в тренировку, вымещая свой гнев — в том числе, гнев на Лэнса, — на каком-нибудь роботе (кстати, и роботов-то у них больше не было, только компьютерные симуляции).

Он Черный паладин. На нем лежит ответственность за всю команду, не только за Лэнса. А он забыл об этом, бросил все на спасение одного человека. И если козни Моря как-то навредят остальным...

Когда Волк перенес его из грузового трюма Черного обратно в рубку старой космической станции, все оживленно обсуждали как раз эту проблему.

—...серьезно, как она могла сбежать? Я все трижды проверил!

— Ханк, не хочу тебя огорчать, но станцию строили думглумцы, — заметил Широ. — У них могли быть секреты или тайные спасательные шлюпки, которые ты при беглом осмотре мог просто не заметить. Адам всегда говорил… — Широ осекся.

— Надо было разместить ее в одном из львов, — вздохнула Аллура. — Как я не подумала! Мы так давно не имели дело с пленными, которых нельзя положить в криопод…

— Если не считать Лотора, — вставил Ханк. — Который сбежал из-за психологических манипуляций. И даже Сендак сбежал из криопода путем психологических манипуляций. Квизнак, если подумать, все от нас сбегают...

— И не так важно, как она сбежала, важно, куда, — прервал его Кит, потирая лоб. — Ты можешь проследить, какого размера космический корабль был тайно размещен на станции? Сможет она на нем добраться до Думглума?

— Исключено, у думглумцев нет сверхсветовых технологий, — покачал головой Ханк. — Эта орбитальная станция — предел их технического развития.

— Как они нам сами сказали, — включилась Ромелль. — Я бы им теперь не очень верила.

Все переглянулись.

— Нет, не похоже, чтобы они скрывали технический прогресс, — пожала плечами Пидж. — Что, конечно, не исключает того, что на станции был спрятан какой-нибудь катер, способный развивать сверхсветовую скорость. Ну хоть галранский, типа того, на котором Широ сбежал первый раз.

— Единственный раз, — мягко, но твердо поправил Широ.

— Да, извини. В общем, запросто тут что-то могло быть от более высокоразвитой расы, только вряд ли. Какой смысл Морю бежать домой? По-моему, все, что она делала с самого начала и до конца, было продиктовано одной целью…

— Помочь своему народу, — закончила Аллура. — Ты хочешь сказать, она затаилась где-то на станции и попытается еще раз убить Ланса?

Ее взгляд с тревогой метнулся туда, где на импровизированной койке лежала неподвижная фигура, на которую все присутствующие в комнате старались лишний раз не смотреть.

— Нет, ниндзя из нее неважный. К тому же метанодышащих сигнатур на базе больше нет, Зеленая готова поручиться. Я думаю, она решила подойти к проблеме с другого конца.

— То есть? — Кит постарался убрать из своего голоса нетерпение. Пидж не склонна к драматическим паузам, не нужно на нее кидаться; если она сразу не сказала, в чем ее идея, скорее всего, она сама еще не до конца ее додумала, просто обкатывает и рассуждает вслух.

— Ну, раз нельзя уничтожить сам передатчик, нужно уничтожить усилитель… то есть, мотыльков.

— Ты сама сказала, ниндзя из нее не очень, — нахмурился Ханк. — И огнемета своего у нее нет. Как она собралась уничтожать… о! Ты хочешь сказать?..

— Да, — мрачно кивнула Пидж. — Драконы. Они же тоже телепаты, так? Кто еще найдет с ними общий язык?

***

— Ты можешь сонаром проанализировать горный хребет и узнать, где Море? — спросил Кит, когда они спускались в верхние слои атмосферы.

Он знал, что просит у Аллуры очень многого: в конце концов, до сих пор Синяя показывала только общую топографическую схему или трехмерный план. Никогда в таких деталях. И уж подавно никогда она не отыскивала живых существ.

— Ради Ланса? — лицо Аллуры, решительное и собранное, возникло на экране перед Китом. — Даже не сомневайся.

Кит почувствовал подтверждение Черного. Он знал возможности других львов и паладинов едва ли не лучше Кита (Кит начинал это чувствовать только теперь) и уверен был — они смогут.

В этот самый момент на экране Кита возникло лицо Широ — вызов с персонального коммуникатора. Судя по фону, Широ звонил не из рубки станции, а из какого-то подсобного помещения: за его спиной маячили круглые циферблаты с незнакомыми символами.

— Кит, извини, что отвлекаю, я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить…

— Быть сдержаннее, я знаю, — Кит старался не цедить сквозь зубы. Все-таки это был Широ. Широ имел право еще и не такие нотации ему читать.

— Вовсе нет, — глаза Широ были очень серьезными, даже печальными. Такое выражение лица Киту приходилось видеть у него очень редко. — Я очень горжусь тем, как ты держишься. При твоем отношении к Лэнсу ты проявляешь просто чудеса объективности.

Кажется, удивление четко можно было прочесть по лицу Кита, потому что Широ улыбнулся.

— Да, может быть, тебе так не кажется, но со стороны очень видно, поверь мне. Я хотел сказать тебе как раз другое, поэтому и личный канал. Не стоит остальным это слышать.

— Да?

— Сейчас тебе вовсе не обязательно быть беспристрастным лидером Вольтрона. Я знаю, что определенных границ ты не переступишь. Но твоим противникам не стоит этого знать.

Кит прикрыл глаза.

Иными словами, Широ давал ему индульгенцию на такой же блеф, какой Кит уже провернул с Лэнсом, когда впервые понял, что того захватили мотыльки.

—...И это не обязательно должен быть просто блеф, — продолжил Широ.

— Что? — глаза тут же распахнулись сами собой.

— Никто из вас не тронет гражданских и тем более не будет разрушать жилища, в которых могут быть дети, это разумеется само собой. Но ты можешь не щадить военных, которые атакуют вас первыми, или их промышленные объекты. Они не важнее жизни Лэнса.

Кит сглотнул комок в горле. Когда-то, когда они все впервые попали в космос и только привыкали к роли паладинов, Широ собрал их всех и сказал, что любой может подойти к нему и поговорить о любых этических вопросах наедине. А потом еще прочел небольшую лекцию. Эта лекция очень помогла Киту. Тогда он говорил: «Пока мы стараемся свести жертвы и разрушения к абсолютно необходимому минимуму — мы лучше, чем наши противники. Помните это».

Теперь он заговорил по-другому.

И, как всегда, точно в нужный момент.

Кит, наверное, переступил бы эту черту и сам, если было бы нужно. Черт, он не был уверен, что не убил бы гражданского — ради Лэнса. Но то, что Широ так его понял и так вовремя это подсказал...

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари.

Львы Вольтрона спустились с неба, как карающие демоны. Точнее, Кит очень надеялся, что у драконов есть подходящая религия. Если напугать сразу, глядишь, переговоры пойдут проще.

Целью паладинов был тот же самый горный массив, который приближался к джунглям. Но не перевал, возле которого состоялась последняя битва — из тех, что видели паладины. Нет, теперь их интересовала узкая горная долина, мало не дотянувшая до каньона. Пьющие воду деревья, симбионты мотыльков, здесь не росли — слишком высоко над уровнем моря, слишком холодный воздух. Вместо них берега узкой темной речки покрывали жутковатые растения, похожие на ели — если бы хвоинки елей шевелились независимо друг от друга, подставляясь неяркому солнцу.

Стены долины часто усеивали темные отверстия пещер и расщелин, кое-где прикрытые пятнами зелени. По словам Аллуры, там, внутри, были целые пещерные системы, частично естественные, частично рукотворные.

Киту очень, очень не хотелось спускаться в эти туннели — судя по эхолокатору, в большинстве своем очень узкие, низкие и едва ли хорошо освещенные, — чтобы искать там Море среди тысяч враждебно настроенных местных жителей.

Уж проще, в самом деле, как намекал Широ, выманить драконов, разрушив какие-то промышленные объекты на поверхности.

Вот только, к сожалению, ничего, что могло бы сойти за «промышленность» даже с натяжкой, Кит не заметил.

Нет, кое-какие признаки того, что в горный массив спряталась целая цивилизация, заметны были: вершины многих скал были плоско срезаны, иногда на них имелись какие-то сооружения. Чуть южнее, где долина становилась шире, Кит увидел даже натуральные земледельческие террасы, как где-нибудь на Бали: драконы построили из камня ступени, на которых рядками росли прежде невиданные им деревья с серебристо-белой корой. Их голубоватые кроны резко выделялись на фоне остальной растительности, такой же серо-зеленой, как и в низменности.

Кит подавил мелочное желание приземлить Черного на одну из этих террас, сокрушив деревца. Вряд ли это дало бы значительный эффект — скорее всего, он бы просто лишил пропитания какую-нибудь несчастную семью.

(Кит вспомнил видение дракона из памяти Лэнса: груда яиц, греющихся у пламени очага).

Однако гравикомпенсаторы, которые обычно позволяли ему не проваливаться в грунт, Черный лев все-таки отключил, и горы содрогнулись. А потом дрогнули еще три раза, когда приземлились остальные львы.

Голос Кита, усиленный мегафонами Черного и отраженный от стен долины, загремел над верхушками деревьев:

— Море! Аллура и Пидж проследили путь посадочного модуля и засекли излучение твоей платформы! Мы знаем, что ты здесь и что ты укрылась в пещерах. Выходи, иначе мы извлечем тебя силой.

— У тебя есть полторы варги на реакцию, — добавил холодный голос Аллуры из Синего льва. — После этого мы начинаем принимать меры.

«И какие же меры вы примете? — спросил чужой голос в голове у Кита. — Вы даже не можете разговаривать с драконами. У них нет устной речи, ваши универсальные переводчики не сработают. Лучше отступитесь. Я ведь больше не пытаюсь убить вашего друга. Какое вам дело до того, что будет с мотыльками?»

Кит не сразу сообразил, что это Море говорит с ним телепатически. А когда сообразил, не знал, что сказать в ответ. Мысли путались, скакали с одной на другую. Вот уж действительно — нехватка ментальной дисциплины! Тогда он сказал вслух:

— Что ты задумала?!

Но, поскольку он забыл отключить микрофон, голос его снова громом ворвался в долину, всколыхнув иглы на странных деревьях.

— Кит? — на экране появился встревоженный Ханк. — К чему это ты? Она же не может ответить!

— Прекрасно она отвечает, — процедил Кит, торопливо щелкнув переключателем микрофона. — Через мой разум!

«Что бы я ни сделала, вам об этом беспокоиться не надо. Улетайте отсюда, забирайте своего друга. Мотыльки больше не будут его беспокоить. Постарайтесь его вылечить как-нибудь без них. Мне кажется, если оставить немного мотыльков в твоем мозгу, Черный паладин, и в его, это должно помочь».

— Ты видела, какой он, если его привести в сознание и отключить от мотыльков! А теперь ты хочешь их уничтожить с помощью драконов? Мы можем потерять единственный шанс привести его в чувство!

«Сами мотыльки не знают способа его освободить. Без них вы все равно можете пробовать разное. У ваших союзников хорошая наука. Вы что-нибудь придумаете».

— Ты сама погибнешь, тебя некому будет забрать с этой планеты. У тебя кончится воздух.

«Я знала, на что шла. Мое правительство допускало, что от нашего представителя потребуется такая жертва, поэтому они отправили добровольца с подходящим психотипом. Я умею не только убивать, но и готова умереть, если надо. Так мы минимизируем жертвы».

— Минимизируете?! Ладно, ты решила убить рой. Но сколько драконов при этом поляжет? У них не то чтобы хорошая статистика, когда дело доходит до схватки с мотыльками!

Море молчала. Но Киту впервые показалось, что на другой стороне едва ощутимой ментальной связи промелькнуло что-то вроде неуверенности. И гнева.

— Кит! — на сей раз на связь с ним снова вышла Аллура. — Я ощущаю движение квинтэссенции внутри горы! Похожее на то, что было, когда Море впервые вышла на контакт с планетой! В самом начале, когда ей стало плохо.

— И что это значит? — спросил Ханк.

— Очень вероятно, это значит, что драконы слушают мысленный обмен между Китом и Морем, — ответила вместо Аллуры Пидж. — Постарайся их убедить, что Море слушать нельзя, а нужно выдать ее нам.

— Как?! — Кит вцепился в рычаги Черного льва. — У них нет словесной речи! Море правду говорила — если нет ментальной дисциплины, то без словесной речи…

— У тебя есть ментальная дисциплина, — перебила его Аллура. — Ты — паладин Красного и Черного льва! Они тоже не мыслят словами, так ведь?

Кит закрыл глаза.

Черная, наполненная звездами пустота, в которую он проваливался после того, как дрался с клоном Широ. Внимательный, глубокий взгляд отовсюду. «Помоги мне!» — взмолился Кит без слов.

В следующую секунду он увидел себя в чаше каменного амфитеатра. Из дыры, пробитой в высоком своде пещеры, падал широкий луч света, освещая и самого Кита, и многоярусные ряды скамеек вокруг арены, и те же самые зеленые растения с щевелящейся хвоей, проросшие между этими рядами.

Амфитеатр показался Киту очень старым: большинство скамеек треснуло, покрылось мхом. Но все же все они были заняты: Кита плотным кольцом окружали сидящие на этих скамейках, как на насестах, драконы, глядя одинаковыми темно-синими глазами навыкате.

Один из них, чья коричневая шкура была покрыта более темными, почти черными пятнами, расправил крылья, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ты хотел нас в чем-то убедить? — спросил он на хорошем английском с безупречным лондонским акцентом. — Попробуй, о воинственный пришелец. Нарисуй нам картину будущего, которое ты хочешь избежать. Все, что ты представишь у себя в голове, мы увидим тоже.


	15. Выбор

В голове Кита роились мысли: важно понимать, что паладины встряли в хитросплетение интриг, завязанных вокруг Лэнса, где ставкой оказалась не только жизнь их друга, но и, возможно, существование двух разумных видов.

И в этих условиях очень важно договориться. Может быть, глупо со стороны паладинов, что они до сих пор не попробовали выйти на контакт с противоположной стороной. Но в их оправдание можно сказать, что они изо всех сил пытались спасти Лэнса и до последнего не думали, что тут все так сложно.

Однако теперь встают проблемы: а вдруг мотыльки смогут довести до конца биохимические опыты Лэнса? Кит подозревал, что могут. Он отлично знал, что у Лэнса не так уж много знаний в этом отношении. Просто мотыльки от него узнали о самой концепции биооружия, и начали применять ее, во что горазды. А горазды они, видимо, во многое.

Ведь никакой гарантии, что, если они успешно разработают какой-то яд или вирус, они остановятся на уничтожении популяции, живущей в этих горах. Нет, скорее всего, они решат извести драконью угрозу на корню.

С другой стороны, драконы, возможно, вообще не знают, что им противостоит разум, локализованный на нескольких квадратных километрах джунглей. Если они начнут уничтожать всех мотыльков подряд, то загубят всю экосистему планеты — те ведь находятся в каких-то сложных симбиотических взаимоотношениях с деревьями…

«Плевать на планету, — сказал кто-то болезненно честный в глубине Кита. — По мне так мотыльков даже и безопаснее было бы всех сжечь. У драконов хотя бы личности есть, они понятнее. Главное, что если, уничтожив мотыльков, они повредят Лэнсу?»

Но в то же время кто-то еще, другой, живущий в глубине Кита, понимал: если он сейчас допустит, чтобы галактическая война вот так затронула этот забытый богом уголок вселенной и вызвала здесь такие жертвы и разрушения, Кит не сможет называть себя Черным паладином. В конце концов, они пообещали защищать всех. Независимо от.

К тому же, пообщавшись с Лэнсом в глубине его памяти, Кит, хотя и пытался отогнать от себя эти сомнения, начинал где-то в глубине души осознавать: что, если мотыльки вовсе не злые? Вдруг это их чуждость побуждала его поставить на них клеймо убийц и злостных манипуляторов?

В конце концов, Кит уже пару суток жил с мотыльками в мозгу, и ничего, особых изменений в себе не ощущал, разве что общаться телепатически научился. И Лэнса они захватили только тогда, когда он был сильно ранен и обессилен. Ни единого раза мотыльки не попытались его убить, если не считать той картинной остановки сердца. В отличие от Кита, который угрожал Лэнсу и дрался с ним...

Все это промелькнуло в голове у Кита единым, слитным комком мыслей и ощущений. Может быть, на долю секунды. Он надеялся, что драконы не сумели в них разобраться — они не были облечены ни в визуальные образы, ни даже в слова. Просто спутанная мешанина идей и оборванных логических цепочек, завершивших долгий подсознательный мыслительный процесс.

Кит глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Правильно ли я вас понял? — спросил он кворум драконов с их враждебными, неподвижными глазами. — Я должен представлять в визуальных образах, что хочу вам показать, а вы это увидите?

— Верно, — сказал пятнистый предводитель.

Вообще-то, драконы меньше человека, размером с крупную собаку (но ниже Волка). Однако сейчас, когда они сидели на возвышении, Кит воспринимал их как огромных. Это было неприятно.

Мелькнула мысль: интересно, а насколько хуже Широ ощущал себя на Арене, в кругу галранской военщины?

— Вы понимаете мои слова? Почему я не могу сказать словами?

— Я не понимаю вопроса.

Тут Кит напомнил себе, что рассуждать о способах коммуникации — не его дело. Он вообще не знает, отчего так получается, что драконы его слышат. Наверное, в дело вступила квинтэссенция Черного льва, который обещал помочь. Может быть, даже всех львов Вольтрона. Может быть даже, выражаясь языком, на который иногда переходили Пидж и Лэнс, Аллура разблокировала какую-нибудь абилку, которая досталась ей на Орианде. Но, очевидно, у этой абилки или вмешательства Черного льва есть свои пределы, как у переводчика. Ведь у драконов нет словесной речи.

Ладно, раз так, постараемся облегчить «переводчику» задачу. Будем думать с самого начала и как можно понятнее.

Кит сосредоточился и представил катер Моря, движение которого проследила Пидж. Она показала Киту примерную схему этой посудины. Всего на долю секунды показала, но у Кита была хорошая зрительная память — без нее пилотом не станешь. Он без труда представил, как летательный аппарат с тупым носом падает в атмосферу, как Море суетится, перебирая короткими лапками по сенсорному пульту. Чем-то она напоминала Киту Слава, хотя Слав был гораздо симпатичнее (Кит представить себе не мог, что когда-то это подумает).

Вот неуклюжий челнок совершает жесткую посадку на плато наверху, пропахав носом землю. Вот Море откидывает колпак, и к ней слетаются драконы…

Мысленная картинка Кита вдруг как-то незаметно для него изменилась: вместо толпы одинаковых темно-зеленых драконов к Морю подлетел небольшой отряд, особей пять. Особенно ярко перед мысленным взором Кита горели подвески из драгоценных камней у них на шеях. Странно, Кит раньше ничего подобного ни у кого не замечал…

Едва он об этом подумал, как картинка опять сменилась: камни — по-видимому, некрупные аметисты или топазы, Кит не разбирался в драгоценностях, но они были такого голубоватого цвета, — поблекли, словно погасла внутренняя подсветка, и почти слились со шкурами аборигенов. Теперь, чтобы отыскать их, требовался наметанный глаз.

Кит понял, что его поправляет коллективный разум драконов, вмешиваясь в трактовку событий. Выделяя камни, драконы хотели подчеркнуть, что Море встретила не беспорядочная толпа, а какие-то должностные лица или, может быть, военные: подвески были знаками различия.

Дальше Киту пришлось рискнуть.

Он не знал, что Море сообщила драконам и на что она рассчитывала. Логичнее всего было предположить, что она собирается рассказать о «мозге» мотыльков, паладины это и с Широ обсуждали. Если вывести из строя мозг, то, скорее всего, это мотылькам повредит.

Но как его выведешь из строя? Они просто разлетятся, да и все. А потом снова соберутся в другом участке леса. Или их что-то привязывает к тому разрушенному дереву?.. Неважно, что бы ни привязывало — развяжут.

И вот Кит попробовал прокрутить в голове фильм.

Он вообразил драконов, аккуратными клиньями летящих над серыми джунглями, набрав большую высоту, на которую мотыльки не могут подняться. Представил, как они с этой высоты пикируют на скрытую в листве поляну — центр мотылькового роя. Как они изрыгают потоки пламени и бросают на лес мешочки со своей лесосжигающей кислотой.

Поляну Кит постарался изобразить без подробностей, на случай, если Море все-таки не рассказала о ней драконам. Но зато он во всех мелочах представил мотыльков с разноцветными крыльями — как они бросаются врассыпную, прячутся между деревьями. Как из темноты между стволами выныривают новые и новые потоки мотыльков, все более причудливой раскраски. Как они сталкиваются с драконами, и от контакта с ними те падают замертво…

А потом Кит нарисовал перед своим внутренним взором горную долину драконов. Добавил мотыльков, которые поднялись вдоль горных отрогов — он в точности не знал, могут ли они это сделать; если до этого они в горы не поднимались, наверное, существовал какой-то природный фактор, удерживающий их на равнине. Но если мотыльки начали с помощью Лэнса выводить разные штаммы и мотыльков с разными свойствами, наверное, они смогут преодолеть и этот барьер.

На всякий случай Кит вообразил мотыльков с черными крыльями, на которых был нарисован белый череп. Просто чтобы показать, что эти — особенно смертоносные. Представил, как эти мотыльки скрытно забираются в норы-пещеры. Он понятия не имел, как драконьи норы устроены изнутри, но вообразить, что крошечные мотыльки ползут вдоль стен и подпархивают к первому же дракону, которого встретят, было не трудно. И этот, первый же дракон, падает замертво…

— Вы проиграете, — добавил Кит вслух, хотя понятия не имел, насколько хорошо драконы понимают его устную речь. В каких-то пределах понимают, Черный им как-то переводит… — Если вы начнете уничтожать мотыльков, то вы проиграете.

Старейшина наклонил голову, чтобы по-птичьи посмотреть прямо на Кита. Наверное, ему не обязательно было это делать: выпуклые глаза должны были давать почти круговой обзор. Но он хотел оказать психологическое давление. Или Черный перевел его жест в попытку оказания психологического давления…

В голове у Кита начали появляться картинки. Не его, но он их видел очень отчетливо.

Он видел, как драконы летят над лесом высоко, очень высоко, выше, чем могут достать мотыльки. У него сложилось впечатление даже, что они летят не на крыльях, а на чем-то вроде летательных аппаратов, но тот, кто передавал картинку в разум Кита, изо всех сил старался, чтобы этого нельзя было разобрать — и Кит разобрать не мог.

Он увидел, как драконы кидают на лес многие тысячи мешочков со своими химикатами, и лес ежится, сгорает, словно полиэтилен, подожженный спичкой. Он увидел картины пещерных комплексов драконов, увидел, как входы в них окуриваются дымом, чтобы отогнать мотыльков, как отверстия поменьше закрываются мелкой сеткой…

Иными словами, старейшина показывал ему: мы справимся. Неважно, что ты говоришь, мы, драконы, сильнее.

Тогда из глубины Кита поднялся Черный и рыкнул на старейшину так, что он отпрянул, чуть было не свалился со своего насеста.

В том странном ментальном пространстве, где пребывал Кит, ему показалось даже, будто из него на самом деле высунулась оскаленная львиная морда. Или будто его голова на секунду стала львиной.

— Значит, ты нам угрожаешь, — медленно проговорил старейшина. — Ради чего?

Даже если бы Кит не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, картинка прыгнула ему в голову сама: Лэнс, обессиленный, опутанный Корановыми датчиками, с мешками под глазами… И он же — смеющийся в привидевшемуся Киту сне, кристаллики соли блестят на ресницах.

Тут же в голове у Кита появился иной образ: снова яйца, греющиеся у очага, копашащиеся вокруг драконы. Очень похоже на то, что он видел в памяти Лэнса во время их ментального контакта, а Лэнс, получается, видел в голове умирающего дракона.

В этот раз, видимо, потому, что не было этой многоступенчатой отстраненности, видение показалось Киту куда более ярким и живым. Более того, несмотря на то, что он недолюбливал холодный камень, а открытый огонь ему еще с детства, с подачи отца, казался лишь источником неприятностей, Кит вдруг ощутил, что ему до боли, до дрожи хочется оказаться там, среди кожистых драконьих тел. Что там его ждут любовь, ласка, принятие. Как бывало в моменты формирования Вольтрона или в мгновения перед ударом — только без боевой ярости. Никакого подъема, никакого надрыва, только бесконечное тепло.

Потом мелькнули чередой кадров те хилые деревья, растущие на террасах, только увешанные красными плодами. Мелькнули группы мохнатых существ, копошащихся в горной долине, на которых драконы пикировали сверху.

И потом во все это клином ворвалось чувство голода и дезориентации. Киту показалось, что он голодал давно, может быть, несколько недель. Ему в детстве приходилось недоедать, когда он попал к временным родителям, которые использовали детей только для получения пособий. К счастью, пробыл он у них меньше года.

Он думал, что забыл уже, но вот оно, то же самое ощущение! Захотелось сжаться в комок, как будто он снова маленький и бесправный, а впереди только безнадежность, и он не знает даже, что будет встреча с Широ, который вытащит его из этого кошмара.

Особенно безнадежно было от зрелища множества яиц, скинутых в пропасть, от желтка, растекшегося по камням...

Кит не заметил, как по щекам у него потекли слезы.

— Вам не хватает еды, — пробормотал он под нос. — А регулировать рождаемость вы не умеете, приходится уменьшать кладки… И это вам тяжело. Поэтому вы тоже не можете отступить.

Старейшина никак не подтвердил новое понимание Кита. Наверное, такие понятия, как «регулировка рождаемости», были слишком сложными для восприятия через устную речь.

— Но это тоже не выход, — пробормотал Кит. — Рано или поздно демографическое давление вас свалит!

Он не был гением, как Пидж или Ханк, но такие понятия, как демографическое давление и перенаселенность, в Гарнизоне вбивали в головы прекрасно: социологию преподавал Айверсон. Не сдашь зачет — будешь бегать круги по стадиону, во весь голос выкрикивая ответы на вопросы теста. Ошибешься — еще круг.

Кит попытался представить то, о чем говорил: вот у драконов получилось, они уничтожили джунгли, вырастили на них свои собственные деревья, развели стада… они же разводят стада, так? Появились новые драконы… А потом драконов стало очень много, а джунглей нет. Что распахивать?

Но картинки получались бледными, неубедительными. Кит чувствовал, что его не понимают. У Ханка вышло бы лучше.

Их перебила вдруг другая череда картинок, куда более яркая. Кит понял, что они исходили не от старейшины, но от одного из драконов в амфитеатре. На них он увидел Лэнса — правда, Кит с трудом его узнал, только по коричневой коже: все черты лица были смазаны — лежащего на койке, увидел четыре человекоподобные фигуры, обступившие его. Потом увидел, как Лэнс встает с койки и обнимает ближайшую к нему фигуру.

И увидел четырех улетающих львов. Это последнее было показано с большой яркостью и достоверностью: воображение дракона даже воспроизвело переключение двигателей при выходе в верхние слои атмосферы.

А потом снова увидел драконов, пикирующих на джунгли.

— То есть, — медленно произнес Кит, пытаясь для самого себя разобраться в том, что увидел, — вы хотите знать, оставим ли мы вас в покое, если вы расскажете, как вылечить Лэнса?

Неуверенное согласие. Эту его устную тираду драконы отчасти поняли.

— А вы можете его вылечить?

В ответ Киту показали группу драконов, которые врезаются в стаю мотыльков. Показали крупным планом, как в ноздрю дракону залезает мотылек. Показали, как этот дракон дергается в воздухе, меняет курс… но тут же выпрямляется и с удвоенной силой пышет на других мотыльков огнем.

— Квизнак! — Кит стукнул кулаком по ладони. — Ведь думал же я об этом! Как так вышло, что мотыльки не захватывают драконов?..

— Ты согласен? — спросил его вслух то ли старейшина, то ли кто-то из других драконов.

И Кит опомнился.

Надо было решать.

Бросить два разума на произвол судьбы, смириться с тем, что мотыльки уничтожат драконов или драконы загубят экологию планеты… или смириться, что Лэнс никогда не станет собой.

Ну и выбор.


	16. Ты ни в чем не виноват

Пробуждения все не было, не было и не было.

Сны проносились мимо кусками сладкой ваты, разноцветными мыльными пузырями. Их домик на окраине Матансаса, выкрашенный в канареечно-желтый цвет; рассерженная мама с тапком в руке (как мальчишкой Лэнс боялся этого тапка! А сейчас даже такое воспоминание казалось приятным); его племяшки в полосе прибоя, Лина нашла морскую звезду; над головой другие звезды, настоящие, яркие, сине-бело-желто-красные, ковер на все небо, папа расстилает спальник и говорит: «Ложись, будем учить созвездия!»; Кит фыркает и тут же делает вид, что ему совсем не смешно; какая-то девочка — как там ее звали? — улыбается и приглаживает прядку волос у Лэнса на виске; Кит хмурится и смотрит исподлобья; Аллура сосредоточенно склонилась к пульту; Кит с подозрительным видом, наморщив нос, пробует еду на инопланетном приеме — очаровательно; Пидж тоже морщит нос и ерошит волосы, поглощенная какой-то задачей; Кит сосредоточенно отбивается сразу от шести дроидов в тренажерном зале, завязав волосы сзади в хвостик; Ханк ковыряется по локоть в разобранном галранском роботе; Широ кладет руку на сгиб локтя Лэнса и терпеливо показывает прием; Кит улыбается, держа руку Лэнса в своих…

Увидеть бы их сейчас…

Потом пусто, холодно, одиноко. Кто-то кричит. Лэнс, кажется, откуда-то падает. Кого-то просит, ухватив за полу одежды. Это точно сон, вернее, кошмар. Лучше не вспоминать.

Потом Лэнс просыпается, как выныривает из темной воды, но вместо солнца его встречает луна.

***

Сначала он даже не понял, что проснулся. Все вокруг было мутным и ватным. Голова соображала еле-еле.

Все-таки это была реальность, не сон. В реальности Лэнс ни за что бы не придумал такую мрачную железную комнату с низким потолком, где все казалось таким жестким, функциональным и неудобным, будто ее проектировали слепые карлики. Он даже вяло подумал, что, может быть, находится в экспериментальной тюрьме галра или у друидов, но в поле зрения вплыли лица Широ и Корана, встревоженные, осунувшиеся.

Оба выглядели гораздо старше, чем Лэнс помнил. Широ совсем седой.

«Сколько же я спал?» — подумал Лэнс.

Ох, квизнак. Широ же злобный клон. Последний раз Лэнс видел его, корчась на полу, когда тот выбегал из дверей главной рубки.

Лэнс попытался дернуться, но ощутить беспокойство не получилось. Откуда-то пришла мощная волна успокоения. Знакомая. Как будто Ханк обнял его и положил руку на плечо.

Потом на эту волну наложилась еще волна, и еще… Новые волны «пахли» или ощущались, шут их разберет — словно Аллура и… Кит?

Лэнс попытался повернуть голову. Не вышло. Мышцы не отзывались.

— Где… — он хотел сказать «где все?», но вышло только одно слово. Блин, как пить хочется!

— Не волнуйся, ты на нашей временной базе, — подчеркнуто спокойным тоном произнес Широ.

Волна успокоения накатилась вновь, на сей раз сдобренная клиническим любопытством Пидж.

Похоже, где бы остальные ни были, они тоже очень хотели, чтобы Лэнс не волновался.

— Воды, мой мальчик? — спросил Коран, тоже очень ласково. Лэнс от него такого тона никогда раньше не слышал.

Грустный — слышал: пару раз, когда Лэнс развел его на разговоры об Алтее или о погибшей семье Корана. А вот такой мягкий — нет. Обычно королевский советник не изменял своему немного напускному энтузиазму даже в моменты катастрофы.

«Блин, — подумал Лэнс. — Похоже, со мной совсем плохо».

Тут же он вспомнил, что замка нет, замок они взорвали. Это значит, что медицинских капсул нет тоже. Его снова уколола тревога, и, как по заказу, волны спокойствия пришли вновь.

Да что же это такое!

— Да, воды, пожалуйста… — с трудом произнес Лэнс.

Коран принес воды — не пластиковую упаковку, к которой Лэнс привык в замке, а круглую металлическую бутылку. Поддержал голову Лэнса и сунул ему в рот соломинку. Вода на вкус отдавала химией.

— Где все? — спросил Лэнс, выплюнув соломинку.

В голове начинали зарождаться самые жуткие версии. Не нравилось ощущение тревоги, сосущей пустоты внутри…

— Ты, главное, не беспокойся… — произнес Коран.

Да чтоб вас всех!

— Чем больше вы это говорите, — Лэнс попытался пошутить, — тем больше я начинаю думать, что повод для беспокойства есть…

— На самом деле нет, — уверенно произнес Широ. — Все под контролем.

— А ты точно не клон? — подозрительно спросил у него Лэнс.

— В некотором смысле, это долго рассказывать… — начал Широ.

Лэнс снова ощутил, как удушливое, противоестественное успокоение тянет его куда-то вниз. Что-то такое натужное, как будто некто невидимый шепчет тебе на ухо голосами твоих друзей: «Думай о хорошем! Думай только о хорошем!»

Крипота, короче.

Он изо всех сил рванулся из этой липкой сетки. Рванулся мысленно, а движение получилось физическим: Лэнс рывком сел на какой-то каталке (натурально каталке! Он даже увидел стенд с пакетом для внутривенного вливания, и трубка уходила в вену на сгибе локтя).

И увидел, что на полу по обе стороны его каталки, вытянувшись, лежат его друзья. Все четверо. Ровно лежат, на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела. У Аллуры и Ханка под головами были подушки, Пидж и Кита укрывали одеяла. Ну да, это потому, что они мерзнут во сне, особенно Пидж.

— Что за!.. — Лэнс начал в крик, но перешел на шепот, потому что ему с опозданием на секунду пришло в голову: может, они просто спят? Ну, умаялись, пока спасали Лэнса откуда-то там, поэтому ему теперь хреново, а они вот пока еще не проснулись, и надо дать им отдохнуть.

— Спокойно, Лэнс… — Коран положил руки ему на плечи.

— Хватит уже, а! — вот тут Лэнс не выдержал и закричал. — Что тут, квизнак, происходит?!

— Все в порядке, — сказал полузнакомый женский голос. — Просто тебя телепатически захватили разумные насекомые, ты утратил умение поддерживать эмоционально-волевой контроль без посторонней помощи. Вот остальные паладины тебе и помогают. На первых порах — во сне, потому что это трудно.

Лэнс завертел головой и увидел обладательницу голоса: хорошенькую златовласую алтейку, которую привез Кит. Как же ее… Ромелль, да! А где Кролия, мама Кита? Она ведь была с ними.

— Они не насекомые, — ответил ей Лэнс почти на автомате. — Они что-то вроде медуз.

И вспомнил.

***

Кит выдрался из густого, теплого кокона сна, потому что Лэнсу было плохо.

Точнее, его вытолкнули. Это было коллективным решением.

Они почувствовали уколы паники почти сразу. Понимали, что Лэнс разговаривает с Широ и Кораном, что те пытаются его успокоить. Сами делали, что могли. Но, видно, ни у кого до конца не вышло: Лэнсово присутствие в их коллективном сознании взорвалось такой коллективной болью, раскрашенной всеми цветами отчаяния, что терпеть это не стало никакой возможности.

Тогда они быстро приняли решение: успокаивать Лэнса должен Кит.

Сам Кит предлагал кандидатуру Ханка, но его голос быстро потонул в коллективном мнении трех остальных паладинов.

Ханк напоследок ободряюще скользнул в сознание Кита, словно обнял. Мол, давай, я верю в тебя.

И сладкий сироп их общего сна разом сменился для Кита головной болью, тусклым освещением рубки и всхлипами Лэнса.

— Это я виноват! — кричал он. — Пустите! Суки, не мешайте!

Широ и Коран держали его, не давали прорваться к пульту. На экранах мерцали осколки чуждого пейзажа: круглая поляна в центре джунглей, остовы гигантского дерева торчат обугленными головешками. Совершенно пустые остовы, ни мотылька в поле зрения. Только качается на ветках какая-то тряпка, и, если присмотреться, можно различить под съежившейся, скрученной неживой листвой на краю поляны плетеную корзину.

Это воздушный шар напоролся на ветки, понял Кит.

Он не досматривал, как драконы штурмовали цитадель мотыльков — паладины же пообещали не вмешиваться. Но знал, что их большим секретом были воздушные шары, которые позволяли драконам подняться значительно выше, чем они могли лететь самостоятельно.

— Лэнс, не надо! — Широ пришлось применить болевой прием, вывернув руку Лэнсу за спину, но тот все равно привставал на цыпочки и пытался броситься животом на пульт, как будто его не беспокоило, что так можно и локоть сломать. — Ты ни в чем не виноват!

— Все это трагическая случайность, мальчик мой! — вторил Коран.

Что Лэнс собирался делать с пультом, Кит не знал. Может быть, он думал, что на станции есть двигатели и надеялся посадить ее на планету. Или запустить с пульта шаттл… что могло бы прокатить, если бы единственный шаттл (тот, который использовала Море) не лежал сейчас в драконьих горах с закончившимся горючим. Может быть, у Лэнса что-то смешалось в голове, и он думал, что через экраны вылезет обратно в серые джунгли.

Кита не удивил бы любой вариант.

Двигаться было тяжело, как будто в воде. Еще труднее было поймать подходящий момент, потому что Лэнс постоянно дергался, а Коран и Широ мешали. Но все-таки Кит прижался к Лэнсу сзади, обхватил одной рукой за шею, а другой за талию, ощущая, как под рукой сжимаются теплые и твердые мускулы.

— Тише, Лэнс! Все хорошо!

Киту казалось, что его голос выходит раздраженным, а не ласковым, но Лэнс почему-то затих быстрее, чем от всех увещеваний Корана и Широ.

— Кит? — пробормотал он. — Ты… ты не спишь?

— Уже нет.

Они, все четверо, застыли, словно бы на краю пропасти. Лэнс мелко дрожал.

— Ты же понимаешь, — вдруг сказал он. — Ты-то понимаешь. Это все я.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Кит. — Это все был ты. Но ты все равно не виноват.

Ноги Лэнса подломились, он повис на троих друзьях мертвым грузом.

В обычных обстоятельствах любой из них легко бы его удержал даже в одиночку, но Широ остался без протеза, Кит плохо соображал со сна, а Коран не отличался физической силой алтейских женщин, да и стоял неудобно. Вся их скульптурная композиция зашаталась и рухнула на пол — в центре Лэнс на коленях, сзади Кит, которого бы сейчас заставил разжать руки только объединенный галранский флот с Зарконом и Лотором во главе, по бокам Коран и Широ.

Лэнс плакал. Некрасиво, задыхаясь, размазывая слезы по щекам основаниями ладоней, словно боялся прикасаться пальцами к своему лицу.

— Зачем вы согласились… — бормотал он. — Ну зачем? Они же перебьют друг друга. Потому что я полез в драку. Не мог ничего другого придумать…

— Не перебьют, — Коран положил Лэнсу руку на плечо. — Атака драконов на мотыльков сорвалась. Командный центр был почти пуст. Они откуда-то знали о нападении.

— Конечно, знали! — зло выдохнул Лэнс. — От меня! А я знал от Кита! Мы же были часть одного роя! А теперь все… Как я теперь? Как я вернусь… такой?..

Он скорчился, ударил об пол обоими кулаками. Сильно ударил: ребристый пол содрал кожу с ребра ладони, но Лэнс даже не поморщился.

— Мы все еще часть одного… — Кит не смог подобрать слово. — Ты разве не чувствуешь? Мы пятеро.

Лэнс плакал.

— Лэнс! Слушай Красного! Лэнс! Мы вместе! По-прежнему вместе, это главное! Мы справимся!

Постепенно рыдания Лэнса затихли. Он по-прежнему давился всхлипами, но тут под носом Лэнса снова появилась железная фляга с водой — все-таки без Корана Вольтрон бы давно проиграл галра, тут даже говорить не о чем. Когда тянешь воду через соломинку, трудно рыдать, а пить Лэнсу хотелось: Кит чувствовал эту жажду отголоском в собственном горле.

Кит все чувствовал, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Только крепко обнимать Лэнса за талию, прижимаясь к его спине, и надеяться, что этого достаточно.

— Лэнс, — начал Широ, когда истерика Лэнса кое-как улеглась в управляемые рамки, — ты все помнишь? Памятью Кита? Все, что здесь происходило?

— Понятия не имею, — Лэнс все еще пытался справиться с рыданиями. — Откуда я могу знать, все или не все, если я чего-то не помню? Это как… очень яркий сон. Или давняя память. Как будто не вчера, а десять лет назад. Не знаю…

— Тогда вспоминай, — Широ настойчиво тряхнул его за плечо. — Вспоминай, что обсуждали Ханк, Аллура, Кит и Пидж! Вспоминай, как они хотели тебя вернуть! Вспоминай, почему Кит сделал именно такой выбор!

Кит чувствовал, что Лэнс не хочет вспоминать. Точнее, у него не было сил. У него не было сил думать, не было сил чувствовать. Ему хотелось просто свернуться клубком на полу и лежать.

Поэтому Кит прикрыл глаза, нащупал в глубине себя тонкую, но прочную, словно якорная цепь, связь с остальными.

«Ребята! Красный, Черный! Помогите!»

Сила пришла теплой радужной поддержкой. И через этот мост Кит толкнул в Лэнса свое воспоминание, сделав его настолько ярким, насколько мог. Он до сих пор помнил свои стыд и замешательство, и то, как пытался скрыть их от драконов — мол, я уверенный в себе Черный паладин, лидер Вольтрона, мне просто нужно время на размышление…

Время на размышление ему дали.

Очень, правда, недолгое.

***

Кит вынырнул из своего то ли транса, то ли сна наяву в кабине Черного льва, и успел поймать обрывок диалога, явственно звучащего по системе общей связи:

— Желтый говорит мне его не трогать, мол, с ним все в порядке! Не знаю, что-то не похоже!

— Поддерживаю. Он уже пятнадцать добошей молчит и смотрит в одну точку.

— Но Синяя солидарна с Желтым, Пидж! Она говорит, чтобы мы доверяли Киту и Черному.

— Ух, если бы эти древние кошатины давали нам чуть побольше информации, было бы легче… О, глядите, он очнулся! Кит, ты как?

— Кит!

Кит проморгался. В голове гулко звенело, но в целом ощущения были приемлемые. Он откинул визор и потер глаза.

— Мне удалось войти в телепатический контакт с драконами, — сказал он как можно более нейтральным тоном. — Они предложили нам сделку. Метод исцеления Лэнса против того, чтобы мы не вмешивались в их войну с мотыльками.

Повисло короткое молчание.

— Мы принимаем сделку, — уверенно заявила Пидж.

Тут же все заговорили одновременно. Аллура — что-то про биологическое оружие мотыльков, и что на их совести потенциально будут смерти тысяч, а то и миллионов разумных, в зависимости от того, как велика популяция драконов. Ханк — про то, что драконы сотворят с планетой что-то похуже того, что галра творят с балмерами. Мол, разве вы не помните, какой была Земля в середине двадцать первого века, вы хотите, чтобы это было на вашей совести. Кит, к своему стыду, кричал на них обоих: да, но вы понимаете, что это Лэнс?! Что на другой чаше весов — Лэнс?!

— Мы понимаем! — отрезал Ханк. — Но мы же Вольтрон! Мы и не из таких переделок выпутывались! Мы против целой империи выстояли, а тут какие-то насекомые! Я думаю, что мы сможем найти другой способ вылечить Лэнса. Мы ведь уже знаем, что этот способ есть! Полетим к другой горной цепи, найдем там другое племя драконов, расскажем им о нашей проблеме — пуф!

— Или попробуем еще обратиться к связи со львами, — соглашалась Аллура. — Мы еще мало исследовали этот вариант. Неужели Красный нам не поможет, если его хорошенько попросить? Кит, Ланс неимоверно дорог мне, ты знаешь, но мы как Вольтрон не можем позволить так себя шантажировать!

Пидж дождалась паузы в разговоре и вклинилась снова.

— А я считаю, что это не наше дело. Не дело Вольтрона. Должно быть какое-то разграничение полномочий.

— О чем это ты? — возмутился Ханк. — Планета в беде, вот-вот два разумных вида друг друга прикончат — и не дело Вольтрона!

— Ханк, ты же такой же нерд, как и я, — Пидж поправила очки. — Ты же читал древнюю фантастику, которая до Третьей мировой. Лема там… Гаррисона. Они, по-моему, давали очень правдоподобные прогнозы на тему того, чем кончается, если технически или там социально развитая цивилизация вмешивается в дела менее развитой.

— Все я читал, — буркнул Ханк. — И этих… как их… русских тоже читал. Но это же совсем другое! Мы никого не собираемся развивать, просто помочь.

— Лэнс уже помог.

— Лэнс не виноват! Он был без сознания, когда у него в мозгах покопались и вычленили там все, что хотели!

— Да, но, тем не менее, Лэнс познакомил их с понятием войны, тактики, стратегии, разработки вооружений и всего такого. Лэнс им дал сознание. У мотыльков сейчас часть его личности, в том числе, скорее всего, стремление драться до последнего за тех, кто ему дорог, и кидаться в воду, не зная броду. Если бы на его месте был ты, мотыльки, скорее всего, окопались бы в подземной цитадели и попытались бы наладить с драконами диалог.

Ханк начал было возражать, но оборвал сам себя.

— Логично, но…

— Никаких «но», — сурово сказала Пидж. — А теперь у них еще и связь с Китом и его темпераментом, но без умения этот темперамент контролировать! И представь, что мы в такой вот обстановке сейчас взялись наводить порядок. Нам что тут, несколько лет торчать? Напоминаю, что в космосе бесчинствуют банды галранских мародеров, а что произошло на Земле за те три года, пока нас не было, тоже никто не знает.

— И все-таки мы могли бы поговорить с драконами из других племен…

— Они телепаты. Скорее всего, у них есть дальняя связь.

— Может и не быть, — вступила Аллура. — Насколько я разбираюсь в проблеме, телепатам бывает трудно связаться с кем-то, кого они не знают. Если мы найдем достаточно отдаленное племя… — она сбилась. — Хотя второй тип квинтэссенции охватывает всю планету… Не знаю.

Она замолчала.

— Даже если у них нет связи с отдаленными племенами, и мы что-то выясним, это только отсрочка, — отрезала Пидж. — Нужно решить принципиально.

И тут Кит подумал: вот они решат вмешаться, — ну, допустим, пригрозят драконам, что спустят на их жилища лавину, а мотылькам — что сожгут джунгли. А что, если придется приводить угрозу в исполнение?

Где граница? Может быть, Заркон в свое время начинал с этого. Сначала вершишь правосудие, как считаешь нужным, потом копаешь руду из суперопасной кометы, чтобы дать своей планете военную мощь (естественно, ради самых благих целей!), потом плюешь на опасность конца света и врешь друзьям, чтобы спасти жену, потом становишься зомби…

...Или наоборот — или Кит готов предать свой долг защитника вселенной, чтобы спасти любимого человека?

— Квизнак, ребята! — прорвало Пидж. — По-любому будет плохо! Мы выбираем из двух вариантов равной паршивости. Но еще вот о чем подумайте: если мы вдруг решим вмешаться, а потом приведем Лэнса в чувство, то как мы его удержим, чтобы он опять не занял сторону мотыльков? И какие мы тогда к херам беспристрастные посредники?

— Я доверяю Лэнсу! — возмутился Ханк.

— А Лэнс, похоже, доверяет мотылькам.

Кит вдохнул. Выдохнул.

— Факты «за» вмешательство, — сказал он, стараясь анализировать ситуацию ровно и спокойно, как это принято было у Клинков. — Возможность предотвратить большие жертвы. Факты «против». Во-первых, мы не знаем, не вызовет ли вмешательство еще больше жертв. Во-вторых, наше время ограничено. В-третьих, наши возможности тоже ограничены: львы слишком велики, чтобы их можно было использовать в условиях партизанской войны. В-четвертых, этически ситуация не однозначна.

— Даже если мы решим не вмешиваться, я решительно против, чтобы Вольтрон принимал ультиматум, если есть другая возможность, — сказала Аллура. — Давайте долетим до того горного хребта, который на другой стороне континента. Помните, на карте…

Тут заработала внешняя связь, и на экранах во всех четырех львах появилось встревоженное лицо Корана.

— Паладины! — воскликнул он. — Медицинская капсула зажгла индикатор выработки ресурса! Я начинаю перевод Ланса на внутривенное питание и кислородную поддержку, но не уверен, что мне удалось точно рассчитать формулу для людей… Не знаю, сколько можно его так держать без вреда для здоровья!

— Спасибо, Коран, — успокаивающе кивнул ему Кит, хотя внутренне он стремительно приближался к полноценной панике. — Не волнуйся, мы уже нашли выход. Мы поторопимся.

Он обвел глазами остальных паладинов.

Все разом кивнули. Споров больше не было.


	17. Один за всех и все за одного

Кит обнаружил Волка возле шлюза, ведущего в «камеру» Моря.

Драконы отдали ее — или, точнее, отпустили — когда Кит поставил это условием невмешательства. При этом он руководствовался вовсе не стремлением обезопасить болотную планету от дальнейшего вмешательства думглумки: по словам Корана, метана у нее было дня на три, не больше. Много бы она там могла навлиять…

Нет, просто Киту стало ее жалко.

Слишком часто он не мог спасти братьев-Клинков, которые жертвовали собой ради миссии. А у Моря тоже была миссия, благородная с ее точки зрения. То, что она противоречила интересам паладинов, — не ее вина.

Вообще все случившееся, по большому счету, не было ничьей виной. Все пытались сделать, как лучше. И мотыльки, и драконы, и Лэнс, и Море, и Кит с друзьями…

Почуяв Кита, Волк вскинул голову и издал забавный звук, средний между скулежом и рычанием, но не жалостливый. Он был рад видеть Кита, но давал ему понять, что не одобряет его действий: мол, зачем снова притащил врага на корабль?

Волку, при всей его сообразительности, было не объяснить насчет благородных мотивов, которые приводят к не очень-то благородным действиям.

— Ты знаешь, что можно ее не охранять, — сказал Кит, садясь по-турецки рядом с Волком. — Ты это делаешь чисто по своей инициативе.

Волк поглядел на Кита скептически: мол, уже раз упустили, и опять хотите?

— В этот раз ей бежать не чем и не к кому.

— И незачем, — проговорил приглушенный голос Моря с другой стороны шлюза. — Но ты зря меня спас, Черный паладин. На родине меня, скорее всего, казнят. Или заточат пожизненно.

— За что? — рука Кита, трепавшая Волка по загривку, замерла.

— Я пыталась убить разумного. Я спровоцировала битву других разумных. По нашим законам это ужасное преступление.

— Но ты ведь действовала по негласному приказу своего правительства!

— Не все солидарны с Теплым Прикосновением. Некоторые считают, что цель не оправдывает средства.

Пальцы Кита сжались в темной шерсти.

— Ну что, оставить тебя здесь? — сердито спросил он. — Ханк, наверное, сварганит какой-нибудь синтезатор аммиака.

— И что это будет за жизнь?.. Нет, вы избавили меня от медленной смерти внизу, и теперь я не хочу к этому возвращаться. Я испытаю свои шансы на родине. Может, пожизненное — это не так плохо. И родителей хочу еще раз увидеть. Особенно папу.

Кита резануло по сердцу.

Изнутри его коснулось теплое и одновременно свежее дыхание Пидж, логически отстраненное, и утешающее присутствие Ханка. Должны быть границы. Море нарушила свои законы, земные законы и наверняка законы Алтеи тоже, а о галранских и говорить нечего. Пусть она в самом деле предстанет перед судом. Это справедливо.

И вообще, должны быть границы полномочий.

Волк толкнул Кита головой в плечо: мол, чего не чешешь, продолжай.

Это тоже помогало. Волк был теплым и верным.

— Пойдем, — сказал ему Кит. — Хватит тебе тут сидеть. Я хочу как следует представить тебя Лэнсу.

***

Лэнс, более-менее придя в себя, наотрез отказался пока налаживать контакт с Красным. Кит понимал его: он бы на его месте тоже боялся. Вдруг Красный его не примет.

Но сидеть в рубке, смотреть на выключенные теперь экраны, ему тоже было неуютно, Кит это чувствовал. Особенно если учесть, что на полу по-прежнему лежали рядком Аллура, Пидж и Ханк. Да и Коран с Широ, которым некуда было деваться, добавляли неловкости: оба, похоже, чувствовали, что Лэнс пока не хочет с ними говорить, и оставляли его в покое. Слишком демонстративно: Коран рассказывал какую-то сложную и запутанную историю из своей молодости, Широ слушал с преувеличенным интересом, задавая преувеличенно очевидные наводящие вопросы.

Одна Ромелль держалась совершенно спокойно: сидела и вышивала на своей жилетке сложный цветочный орнамент, приспособив для этого тонкие проводки, которые нашла где-то на станции.

Кит знал, что Лэнс ей не безразличен — хотя бы потому, что он не безразличен Аллуре и Корану, с которыми она очень сблизилась, — но и такого беспокойства за него она не испытывала.

Он ей даже немного завидовал, а Широ и Корану очень сочувствовал, потому что был в той же лодке. Он бы такую видимость невозмутимости сохранять не смог, потому и пошел за Волком.

К счастью, Волк не стал артачиться и послушно перенес их в рубку.

Лэнс, сидевший на «операционном столе» и разминавший левой рукой правую, поглядел на них с интересом.

— А, тот самый светящийся космический волк! — воскликнул он. — Раньше я как-то его особо не разглядел.

Кит немного опасался, что Волк так же зарычит на Лэнса, как он рычал на рой мотыльков. Но тот, наоборот, подошел ближе, обнюхал его колени и, подумав, положил на них голову.

Лэнс, похоже, обалдел: он вскинул руки, словно не знал, куда их деть.

— Погладь его, он это любит, — мягко сказал Широ.

Они с Кораном отвлеклись от своего разговора и наблюдали за этой мизансценой. Ромелль тоже опустила вышивку на колени, заулыбалась.

Лэнс последовал совету, и на его лице проступила робкая, почти прежняя улыбка.

— Вау, — сказал он, — шерсть такая приятная на ощупь! Я и забыл.

«Видишь, в том, что ты теперь без мотыльков, есть и хорошее, — отчаянно подумал, но не сказал Кит. — Ты потерял большую часть тебя, но хотя бы Волк тебя не боится».

— Как его зовут? — спросил Лэнс.

— Никак, — ответил Кит. — Просто Волк.

— Просто Волк и все?! Такого прекрасного зверя?

— Когда он будет готов, он сам скажет мне свое имя.

Лэнс хихикнул, потом захохотал в голос, даже всхлипывая. Кит испугался, как бы он не зарыдал снова, но тот быстро успокоился, вытер глаза рукой. Волк, жалобно поскуливая, ткнулся мордой ему в живот.

Тут Кит вспомнил, что Ханк пытался дать Волку имя. Сказал, мол, «Космо» ему очень подходит. Но Кит тогда его очень резко оборвал: он думал только о поисках Лэнса, ему было не до того. Ханк обиделся, но быстро Кита простил.

— Как я по тебе скучал, — сказал Лэнс. — По вам всем, ребята…

Его пальцы конвульсивно сжались в темной шерсти.

— Только… зря вы меня спасли.

В памяти Кита эхом отозвались слова Моря: «зря вы меня спасали». Ну уж нет.

— Даже не смей! — воскликнул он. — Неужели после всего… ты же вспомнил! Ты же видел все это нашими глазами!

— Вот именно, — Лэнс посмотрел прямо на него. — Пидж тоже считает, что я виноват. Если бы на моем месте был Ханк…

— Если бы на твоем месте был Ханк, он бы не выдержал три года в симбиозе с квизнаковым роем! — Кит чуть не сорвался на крик. — И я бы не выдержал! Может, Пидж бы выдержала, или Аллура, но ты представляешь, во что превратился бы рой в симбиозе с ними?

Лэнс аж шарахнулся назад от напора Кита. В глазах его появилась горечь:

— А во что превратился я? — почти выплюнул он. — Ромелль верно сказала: утратил эмоциональную самостоятельность, — Ромелль издала протестующий возглас, но Лэнс ее не услышал. — Считай, стал умственно не полноценным. Не мог жить без симбиоза с мотыльками, теперь без симбиоза с вами жить не смогу…

Кит зарычал.

— Кит, спокойнее… — начал Широ.

Но Кит уже в два шага пересек расстояние до Лэнса и Волка, обнял их обоих.

«Ты знаешь, куда нам надо», — шепнул он Волку.

И они пропали из рубки, чтобы оказаться совсем в другом месте.

***

Лэнс сначала не понял, где они очутились.

Место было знакомое, но как-то отдаленно, словно он только видел его во сне. Запахи тоже были знакомыми: озон, металл и тот едва уловимый цветочный аромат, который повсюду сопровождал алтейскую магию. Аллура как-то призналась, что так пахли джуниберии.

И вместе с тем тут было пусто, темно, воздух казался затхлым. Как будто потянуло откуда-то одиночеством и тоской, и стало страшно в своем собственном теле. Как будто оно слишком большое для одного Лэнса.

Знакомое, очень знакомое ощущение.

Сердце заколотилось в горле: Лэнс подумал, что вот сейчас знакомое чувство безнадежности охватит его всего, и он снова провалится в черную яму, где только боль, страх и невозможность себя контролировать...

Но помещение озарилось ярко-алыми огнями, и паника откатилась. На ее место пришло утешение: теплое, как огонь, разведенный ночью на берегу.

— Красный… — Лэнс вцепился пальцами в волосы. — Кит, я же говорил тебе, что не хочу пока!..

Из-за своего жеста Лэнс нечаянно задел Волка. Тот обиженно фыркнул и отошел в сторону, глядя на Лэнса электрически-желтыми глазами. Страшноватая все-таки тварь.

Впрочем, Лэнс теперь страшнее.

Блин, Кит видел — и все остальные видели! — как у него мотыльки выползали из носа и изо рта! Как они теперь могут с Лэнсом разговаривать как с нормальным человеком?

— Прости, прости, — Кит гладил Лэнса по волосам и лицу, и в любой другой момент Лэнс всем телом впитывал бы эту долгожданную ласку, но теперь у него едва хватало сил не расплакаться.

Не потому, что Красный плохо его принял — наоборот.

Уж от кого-кого он не ждал сочувствия, так это от Красного. Лэнс был уверен, что лев его только терпит — сугубо в интересах команды, раз уж он такой командный игрок. Мол, для Синей нашелся кое-кто получше, у Черного только один кандидат — ладно уж, соглашусь пока на тебя.

Не говоря уже о том, что Красный частенько показывал ему: не смей расслабляться. Слушался не каждого приказа, мешал контролировать скорость…

Лэнс потому и не хотел идти с ним встречаться: он был уверен, что уж теперь-то Красному даром не нужен и тот его не пустит. Еще и этого бы Лэнс вынести не смог.

А вместо этого он ощутил только искреннее сострадание. И… понимание.

С изрядным опозданием Лэнс сообразил, что ощущение тела, которое слишком большое для него одного, и пустоты внутри принадлежало льву.

Хуже всего ведь даже не то, что друзья видели, что внутри Лэнса живут мотыльки. Хуже всего, что Лэнс прекрасно помнил это ощущение, и оно ему нравилось. Когда мотыльки лезут по твоей носоглотке — это, оказывается, приятно. Это вызывает уверенность в себе и в окружающем мире.

— Ты… — пробормотал Лэнс. — Ты как я, да?

— В каком смысле как я? — подозрительно спросил Кит, прерывая свои поглаживания.

Может, он ожидал, что Лэнс дальше будет сходить с ума. Лэнс тут был с ним, пожалуй, солидарен.

— Не как ты. Как Красный. Ему тоже пусто.

— Все еще? — Кит сглотнул. — Мы, вроде, все сделали…

— А что вы конкретно сделали? — перебил его Лэнс. — Чем воспоминания свежее, тем они больше путаются.

Кит вздохнул.

— Пидж говорила, что решение лежало на поверхности и она должна была сама догадаться. Мол, простейшая логическая задача. Море же сказала нам, что у драконов коллективный разум, только мыслят они небольшими коллективами, а не роем. И что у каждого в коллективе все равно своя личность.

— И? — Лэнс все еще не понимал.

— Индивидуальная личность не может сопротивляться рою. Групповая может.

— Но я не групповая личность. Мы — не групповая личность! — воскликнул Лэнс.

И осекся.

Потому что именно в этот самый момент его обступило незримое тепло, ощущение его друзей. Теплота и легкий сарказм Ханка («Честное слово, ты влипаешь в неприятности даже больше Кита, приятель! Если ты так хотел с ним соревноваться, уж выбрал бы что другое!»), яростную привязанность Пидж («Если ты еще раз такое устроишь!..»), горькое сопереживание Аллуры («Тяжело потерять половину себя, Ланс. Но я знаю, что ты будешь в порядке»).

— Ага, — Кит кивнул, словно понял, что почувствовал Лэнс. Да, наверное, и понял. — То, что существует между драконьими кластерами… ну, их Пидж так называет — кластеры… В общем, это похоже на связь, которая есть между львами Вольтрона и их паладинами. Драконы, когда встретились со мной, сразу поняли, что мне не только заражение мотыльками помогло наладить телепатический контакт, Черный тоже лапу приложил. Поэтому они знали, что их решение для нас тоже, скорее всего, сработает.

— Красный тоже помогает? — Лэнс все никак не мог уложить эту идею в голове.

— И Синяя тоже. И Черный. И Зеленая с Желтым. Все они. Все мы… все мы любим тебя.

Лэнс почувствовал, что эти слова дались Киту нелегко. Правда, он не знал, правда ли Кит сделал легкое ударение на слово «любим», или Лэнс услышал это, потому что хотел услышать.

— Попробуй открыться им, — тихо, ласково проговорил Кит. — Лидер драконов сказал, что это обязательное условие. Что мало нам установить связь с тобой, еще ты должен установить связь с нами.

Лэнс сжался.

— Мне страшно, — пожаловался он.

— Я знаю, — сказал Кит. — Мне тоже.

— А ты-то чего боишься?

— Что ты не захочешь к нам возвращаться. Или захочешь вернуться… к ним.

На миг Лэнса посетил ужасный соблазн: в самом деле вернуться вниз, на планету, и забыть обо всем.

Но Кит был рядом, и Лэнс уже и так причинил ему достаточно боли.

— Я попробую… — пробормотал он.

И привычно раскрыл свой разум.

***

Красный лев кинулся на него, как большая кошка, повалил на звездное полотно, что раскинулось под ногами.

— Стой! Стой! — Лэнс захохотал против воли: кошачий язык с ворсинками изрядно щекотал. — Прекрати! Я сдаюсь, сдаюсь!

Но Красный и не думал сдаваться: он навалился Лэнсу на грудь и независимо задрал морду вверх, словно сфинкс: мол, моя добыча и никуда не отпущу.

— Нет, правда, пусти! — взмолился Лэнс. — Тяжело же.

Красный и не подумал сдвинуться.

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку и сверху раздалось тихое, но опасное рычание.

Лэнс повернул голову.

Вокруг кругом сидели остальные львы.

На самом деле они не очень походили на земных львов: например, ни у кого не было гривы, и хвосты были скорее леопардовые, никаких вам кисточек. Но в них ощущалось что-то такое царственное, как у львов в старых фильмах или там у сказочного Аслана. Не настоящие звери, а метафоры звериных царей.

Черный лев, огромный, мерцающий серебром в космической ночи и великолепный, подошел, осторожно тронул Лэнса носом. Красный тут же соскочил, недовольно фыркая.

Синяя, похожая на звездный туман, приблизилась тоже, лизнула Лэнса в щеку. Зеленая тронула его лапой, будто кошка, которая пытается расшевелить мышку, чтобы с ней поиграть, но боли не причинила. А Желтый опустил большую голову и уперся Лэнсу в грудь.

Лэнс машинально обхватил его за шею, и Желтый потянул вверх, словно помогая Лэнсу встать.

Да нет, почему «словно»! Именно этого он от Лэнса и хотел — чтобы он перестал отлеживаться.

Немного оглушенный, Лэнс подтянулся, начал подбирать под себя ноги — и обнаружил, что держится за огромную, как лопата, руку Ханка. Кажется, его друг за время отсутствия стал еще больше.

— Это тебе только кажется, — проинформировал его Ханк. — Для меня прошло меньше полугода, а для тебя больше трех. Так что именно ты у нас сильно вытянулся.

Пидж налетела на Лэнса, порывисто обняла его, зарылась лицом в его грудь.

— Дурак! — воскликнула она сквозь всхлипы. — Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю! Я рада, что ты — это ты!

— Ланс… — Аллура положила ему руку на плечо. Глаза ее светились, будто космическая туманность.

— Погодите, погодите, — Лэнс слегка опешил от такого приема. — Вы что же, теперь всегда вынуждены будете спать, чтобы я мог бодрствовать? Это же хуже тюрьмы!

Пидж пробормотала что-то неразборчиво.

— Нет-нет-нет! — замахал руками Ханк. — Это только на первое время, пока ты не пообвыкнешь.

Лэнс сглотнул.

— А если не пообвыкну?

Ему казалось, что к этому привыкнуть невозможно.

— Мы к этому готовы, — Аллура говорила уверенно и решительно. — Мы знаем, что травма может быть перманентной. На этот случай кто-то из нас постоянно будет с тобой в телепатическом контакте. Со временем должно хватать кого-то одного. Я даже думаю… — она улыбнулась, — что есть человек, который готов брать на себя большую часть таких дежурств совершенно добровольно.

Кит стоял в стороне и улыбался, не говоря ни слова.

Он боялся, что Лэнс не захочет возвращаться. Он сказал Лэнсу, что любит его, а Лэнс сказал, что этого мало. Идиот, не мог других слов подобрать… То, что это был частично сон, — так себе оправдание.

Лэнс шагнул к нему сам.


	18. Всегда на связи

За все время их знакомства Аллура не переставала изумлять Лэнса.

В первый раз он был ею изумлен просто когда увидел. Ему бы в голову не пришло, что такая красивая девушка может существовать не в компьютерной симуляции, не на киноэкране, дополненная и улучшенная усилиями талантливых художников и визажистов, а вот, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Он был наполовину уверен, что бредит. Или умер и попал в рай (все, что случилось до их встречи, поддерживало первую теорию, но Лэнс всегда был оптимистом).

Сейчас у него снова было такое впечатление.

— Я думал, этим занимался Ханк…

Аллура улыбнулась Лэнсу так тепло, что происходи дело где-нибудь в районе их первой встречи, Лэнс бы проглотил язык, покраснел как помидор и выпалил бы какую-нибудь глупость, хорошо, если не пошлую.

— Я попросила Ханка меня научить, — сказала она. — У него было много забот: он занимался мелким ремонтом, готовил для нас… Взваливать на него заботу о Кальтенекер было бы крайне нечестно! Признаться, было довольно трудно и страшно, но потом я привыкла.

Лэнс вспомнил, как Аллура и Коран разве что в обморок не упали первый раз, когда он при них подоил корову.

— Ну, сейчас я вернулся и могу приступить к своим законным обязанностям. Заняться-то мне больше особо нечем…

Вообще, Лэнс чуть было не ляпнул «все равно от меня больше никакого толку». Хорошо, что удержался.

— Не волнуйся, я уже нахожу в этом занятии медитативность и даже временами катарсис, — Аллура открыла лючок в стене, достала оттуда два контейнера. Один она подставила под вымя Кальтенекер, на другой уселась.

Корова ничуть не встревожилась: наверное, и в самом деле привыкла к принцессе. Да и зашла Аллура с нужного бока.

В отсеке Синей, где Кальтенекер сейчас жила, было тепло — может, даже слишком тепло, — пахло навозом и сеном, щедро наваленным повсюду. Большая часть этого сена была Лэнсу совершенно незнакома: в высохшей серовато-зеленой-желтой груде попадались голубые и розовые цветы, похожие на звезды.

— С одной из планет, на которой мы делали привал, пока искали тебя, — подтвердила Аллура, проследив за его взглядом. — Пидж и Коран проверили эту растительность, она не представляет опасности для Кальтенекер.

Аллура запустила руки под вымя, и первые струи молока ударили о дно ведерка.

— Странно, что она все еще доится, — Лэнс погладил Кальтенекер по бархатной холке, она любовно покосилась на него большим красивым глазом и тихонько фыркнула. — Вообще-то, уже давно должна была перестать…

— То есть, они не постоянно производят эту… молоко? — уточнила Аллура.

— Нет, это для теленка… для детеныша. Они выкармливают детей этой жидкостью.

— Надо же, совсем как галра! — обрадовалась Аллура. — Значит, у нее есть детеныш?

— Наверное, был, когда мы ее купили… но вообще-то с тех пор молоко должно было исчезнуть. Даже если учесть, что вы потеряли три года, все равно слишком долго... — Лэнс неуверенно потер подбородок. — Может, ее как-то простимулировали, чтобы она доилась все время? На больших фермах коровам дают гормоны для этого, но они тоже должны были выветриться…

— О звезды, ты думаешь, она может быть больна? — воскликнула Аллура; руки ее прекратили движение. — Мы вредим ей, что так долго доим?!

— Нет-нет, что ты! — тревога в голосе Аллуры всегда заставляла сердце Лэнса биться чаще. — Если у нее есть молоко, дойка ей только на пользу! Я просто удивлен, что оно все еще есть… Может быть, инопланетная еда?

— Может быть, — неуверенно согласилась Аллура.

Ее руки возобновили мерные ловкие движения. Слышны были только прыскающие звуки молока, да иногда негромкие шлепки: Кальтенекер по вековой коровьей привычке отмахивалась от несуществующих слепней.

— Бедная Кальтенекер… — пробормотала Аллура. — Разлучили с ее малышом…

— Не все так страшно, — легкомысленно заметил Лэнс. — Мозги коровы довольно просто устроены. Если она теленка не видела, то и не будет по нему тосковать. Даже, небось, не поняла, что родила кого-то. Их на фермах сразу отбирают, не показывают.

Руки Аллуры дрогнули.

— Как… интересно, — проговорила она слабым голосом.

Лэнсу стало стыдно, что он шокирует принцессу. Он не стал, конечно, добавлять, что большую часть телят забивают на мясо.

— Я поражаюсь, как вы, люди, приспосабливаетесь к обстоятельствам, — тихо произнеса Аллура. — Может быть, потому, что ваши тела не могут меняться, как наши, ваш разум меняется так легко!

— Да нет, мы, вообще-то, довольно косные…

Стыд за себя почему-то перехлестнулся на стыд за человечество. Лэнс вспомнил концентрационные и трудовые лагеря двадцатого века, охоты на ведьм, избиение ученых в Китае, уничтожение коренных народов завоевателями, фабрики органов Третьей мировой… То, о чем говорила генерал Санда.

Он принес это на чужую планету, потому что не смог приспособиться. Подарил им жестокую человеческую реальность, от которой шарахалась Аллура.

Он сейчас находился в сильном ментальном контакте с Ханком и Пидж, которые дремали, и в слабом — с Аллурой и Китом, которые бодрствовали; а потому ощутил всплеск понимания в смеси с негодованием от их команды нердов. Тут было и «ты не виноват», и «с человечеством все не так просто», и…

— Вы удивительные, — твердо сказала Аллура. — Все земляне, не только люди. Кальтенекер производит столько вкусной жидкости, и не против делиться ею с другими! Даже, ты говоришь, ей для здоровья полезно, чтобы ее доили!

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Ну, люди их такими вывели…

— Вот видишь. Вы прирожденные симбионты.

Лэнс вздрогнул.

Она уже закончила доить корову, тщательно закрыла ведро крышкой, чтобы ни капли не расплескать. Поднялась. Положила руки ему на плечи.

— Никто другой там бы столько не выдержал, — сказала очень убежденно, уверенно. — И… и если бы ты не выдержал, мы бы все были раздавлены. Тебя очень не хватало.

Лэнс сглотнул. Их ментальная связь не оставляла ни малейших сомнений, что Аллура не любит его — не любит даже с той подростковой, даже щенячьей самозабвенностью, с какой он был влюблен в нее когда-то, — но она смотрела на него так, как будто хотела поцеловать…

Аллура приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала в щеку. А затем прижалась так крепко, будто боялась отпустить.

— Ты так долго был мне опорой, Лэнс, — прошептала она куда-то в район его шеи. — Пожалуйста, позволь и мне тебе помочь.

...Если Лэнс был изумлен Аллурой в первый раз, когда ее увидел, это были пустяки. Гораздо сильнее он изумлялся ей потом, находя за ее прелестным фасадом такие сокровища силы духа и сострадания, которые он не знал даже, что бывают у живых людей, а не героев патриотических фильмов.

— Да пожалуйста, дои корову сколько угодно, я не буду с тобой драться за эту обязанность, — он крепко обнял ее за талию, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.

Конечно, она говорила не про корову. Конечно, они оба это понимали.

Но Лэнс почувствовал волну облегчения Аллуры от его шутки: мол, он становится собой. И ему стало немного легче.

***

— И, в общем, я сюда положил ту кашицу, которую отрыгивают жуки с… — Ханк осекся и подозрительно посмотрел на Лэнса.

Тот, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжал уплетать темно-оранжевую субстанцию с фиолетовыми вкраплениями.

— Да-да, — поощрил он Ханка кивком, — и что еще? Тут такой интересный остренький привкус…

— Это, наверное, помет улиток с соседнего спутника, он очень питательный, белковый, и вкус приятный, — слегка ошарашенным тоном продолжил Ханк.

Они болтали в трюме Желтого льва, пока Ханк готовил обед на всю команду: не так давно они сделали привал на небольшой планете, чтобы пополнить запасы кислорода, и свежие продукты еще оставались.

— Офигеть! — Лэнс причмокнул. — Ты все-таки мастер, дружище!

Он облизал ложку, с интересом посмотрел на тарелку, не облизать ли и ее тоже, потом передумал и спрыгнул с верстака, на котором сидел (Ханк использовал трюм Желтого как мультизональную мастерскую). Тарелку Лэнс поставил на пол и негромко присвистнул.

Тут же откуда ни возьмись материализовался Волк, негромко гавкнул и принялся вылизывать предложенное.

— Вау, ты натренировал его идти на свист?! — удивился Ханк.

— Не, случайно вышло, — отмахнулся Лэнс. — Я привык с нашей собакой дома так делать, ну и машинально… Кит сначала ворчал, чтобы я не кормил его объедками, потом признал, что два-три лакомых кусочка вряд ли нанесут вред космическому чуду-юду родом из бездны времени. Я прав или я прав?

Ханк машинально кивнул. Волк закончил с миской и посмотрел на него умильными глазами.

— Не-а, — строго сказал Ханк. — И не проси! Не дам.

Волк продолжал смотреть.

Вздохнув, Ханк взял один из приготовленных для нарезки ломтиков какого-то фрукта (растение было плотоядным, и сами фрукты больше напоминали мясо, чем порядочную растительность) и кинул Волку.

Тот проглотил его на лету, благодарно тявкнул и был таков.

— Надо отдать ему должное, он знает, когда остановиться, — снова вздохнул Ханк. И тут же, не оборачиваясь, шлепнул Лэнса по пальцам, которые потянулись к другому ломтику. — Не таскать! Я и так тебе остатки паштета отдал!

Лэнс надулся.

— Слушай, вы меня только что спасли из трехгодичной робинзонады, во время которой я питался всякой фигней! Должны же быть привилегии.

— Должны, и ты их уже исчерпал, — строго сказал Ханк. — Бери пример с Волка.

Лэнс взгромоздился на верстак.

— Волк идеален, куда мне до него.

— Да ладно тебе… — Ханк тут вспомнил то, от чего Волк отвлек его своим появлением. А именно: нехарактерную небрезгливость Лэнса. — Слушай, а кстати, чем ты там питался? — и торопливо добавил: — Если тебе тяжело об этом думать, то не надо!

— Да нет, не особо, — Лэнс дернул плечом. — Просто трудно вспоминать, как будто сон. Или как будто очень давно… — он закусил губу. — Нет, не так. Как будто долго думал о чем-то другом, например, рассчитывал орбиту посадки на Энцелад в условиях парада спутников, а тебя потом внезапно спрашивают, какого цвета подштанники Айверсон сушил у себя на балконе.

Ханк фыркнул.

— Ага, сложно!

— Ну… вот с едой тоже было как-то сложно, — Лэнс почесал в затылке. — Конечно, никто меня голодом морить не хотел… в смысле, я сам не хотел морить себя голодом… ну, ты понял. Мотыльки питаются в основном местными фруктами, соками, падалью иногда. Там падаль редкость, все тонет сразу же. Кровь они не пьют. Эти фрукты, они как сырая картошка на вкус: противно, но жевать можно. Им было дико, что невкусно. Нет такого понятия, как вкус… В общем, я потом как-то приловчился это игнорировать. Или даже рецепторы отключать, не знаю. Но на такой диете мне быстро худо стало.

Ханк сочувственно вздохнул. Еще бы он не понимал. Попробуй попитайся одними фруктами без термической обработки!

— В общем, мало того, что оно все шло насквозь почти не останавливаясь, и чуть не обезвоживание началось из-за этого, еще я слабеть стал. Тогда я… мы… поняли, что надо жрать животных. Но каких? Драконов я есть сразу отказался, они же разумные. Но, кроме них, там не очень много всякого водится. Есть животные покрупнее, но в основном такие, что мяса на один укус.

— И ты стал мастером-следопытом?

— Да нет, не особо. Мотыльки же везде летают, так что я всегда знал, кто где прячется. Но чаще, для экономии времени и усилий, я жрал мотыльков.

Ханк вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что сейчас его вырвет. Изо всех сил он постарался подавить это чувство, но поздно: он знал, что Лэнс уже это почувствовал.

— Это не так страшно, — добавил Лэнс нарочито легкомысленным тоном. — Это не то, что свою ногу съесть на необитаемом острове. Для мотыльков это как бы норма. У нас было просто двухступенчатое питание: часть меня перерабатывала то, что я есть не могу, в то, что я есть могу. Симбиотические бактерии.

Ханку вспомнилось, как мотыльки лезли изо рта и из ушей Лэнса, и он подавил дрожь.

Потом он вспомнил еще одну деталь.

— Слушай, а мы вот когда тебя нашли, ты был бритый… и стриженый. Это тоже мотыльки?

Лэнс улыбнулся, потер свой слегка колючий подбородок (брились не каждый день, экономили пену).

— Ага, они. Что зря терять биомассу, верно? Они подъедали излишек волос. Не только на голове, кстати. Первый раз я с непривычки без бровей остался, пот все время в глаза затекал. Потом приноровился.

Он снова говорил о мотыльках так, как будто это был он сам…

Ханк не выдержал: отложил нож, отложил травы, которые резал, подошел к Лэнсу и крепко-крепко его обнял.

***

Пидж решила, что перед нею противник опаснее Заркона. Того им в конце концов удалось победить. Против этого не работала ни одна хитрость, ни одна уловка. Сколько бы раз они не пытались, все было тщетно.

— Квизнак! — пикселизованное пламя вновь заняло весь экран. Пидж зарычала и чуть было не отбросила пульт.

И отбросила бы, будь дело на Земле. Даже на Олкарионе или еще где. Но тут, в глубоком космосе, черт знает в скольки световых годах от какой бы то ни было известной им обитаемой системы (вообще-то Пидж знала это точно, ей было просто лень вспоминать), пульт просто нечем было заменить. Сломай она его, и заняться будет совсем нечем — только пялиться на звезды из глаз Зеленой.

Ну или участвовать в тренировочных упражнениях Кита, на которые он оказался большой мастак и садизмом побил даже Аллуру с Кораном тех времен, когда они еще толком не разобрались в человеческой физиологии.

— Нам нужна какая-то иная стратегия, — пробормотал сидящий рядом Лэнс, пощипывая бородку — настолько миниатюрную, что больше воображаемую. Она совершенно ему не шла.

— Кто бы говорил, — мрачно отозвалась Пидж. — Тебя первым прикончили.

— Вот поэтому и нужна стратегия, — вздохнул тот. — Слушай, а если я зайду с верхней галереи, пока ты с нижней?

— Мы это три попытки назад пробовали, — мрачно сообщила Пидж. — Забыл уже?

Она чуть не добавила «память, как у бабочки», но прикусила язык. Был шанс, что Лэнс над шуткой посмеется, а был — что посмеется, но потом быстро свернет разговор под каким-нибудь предлогом, позовет Волка и телепортируется обратно в Красного.

— А если внизу еще бомбочку положить?

— А это мы вчера с Ханком пытались.

— А если кого-нибудь отдать на заклание дракону?

— В смысле? — Пидж искоса посмотрела на Лэнса.

— Ну ты знаешь, эти благодарные девицы, которых можно принять в партию, если спасти и подарить цацку?

— Они же бесполезные. На них только низкоуровневые монстры агрятся, а это босс.

— Да, но это же дракон. Дракон и девица. Девица и дракон. Ты меня понимаешь? — Лэнс выразительно поиграл бровями.

— Ну… попытка не пытка, конечно, — Пидж с гримасой отвращения посмотрела на экран. — Ты понимаешь, что нам придется играть с сэйва на три уровня раньше? После этого никаких девиц нет.

— А у тебя есть какие-то более срочные дела?

Пидж посмотрела на неизменный звездный пейзаж за окнами.

— Кит будет опять ворчать, что если Черный слишком долго тащит Красного в пасти, у него квинтэссенция быстро разряжается…

— Кита я умаслю, — Лэнс снова поиграл бровями. — Может, даже в буквальном смысле.

— П-ф-ф, — Пидж загрузила более ранний сэйв. В ожидании, пока игрушка запустится, пальцы сами собой начали постукивать по пульту. — Не надо, вы с ним даже не переспали еще ни разу. И он к тебе даже сильнее придирается, чем к остальным.

— Увы, — вздохнул Лэнс.

Он совершенно не удивился тому, что Пидж в курсе деталей его личной жизни. Трудно быть не в курсе, когда вы практически круглосуточно находитесь в телепатическом контакте той или иной степени близости. Даже если большую часть этого времени они слышали лишь отголоски эмоций друг друга, Пидж была уверена, что полноценный секс она бы не пропустила. Если уж даже от поцелуев и объятий между этими двоими по их телепатической «сетке» пробегали искры…

— Кстати, что вас останавливает? — поинтересовалась Пидж.

— Почему тебя так интересует наша сексуальная жизнь?

Игра, наконец, загрузилась, и их персонажи побежали бок о бок по однообразному черному коридору, усеянному факелами через равные промежутки. Персонаж Лэнса ловко подпрыгнул и потянул вниз шпалеру, открывая проход в скрытый коридор, ведущий к темницам.

— Потому что вы мое главное развлечение. И еще я подросток с высоким коэффициентом интеллекта, мне положено быть либо асом, либо озабоченной. Я не ас. Вопросы есть?

— Не-а, — рассеянно протянул Лэнс. — Ты помнишь, где тут стражник прячется?

— За тем кувшином. Только не трать на него заклинание, стрелы хватит.

— Не учи ученого…

Добоша два они разбирались со стражником, поиском ключей и спасением принцессы, но проходить один и тот же уровень раз на десятый было скучно. Поэтому Пидж вернулась к предыдущей теме.

— Нет, серьезно, что вам мешает? Неужели правда смазки не хватает? Или презервативов? Если что, медкапсула убивает венерические, так что мы должны быть все чистыми.

Лэнс ответил с достоинством:

— Грубый ты человек, Пидж. И пошлый. У нас высокие чувства.

— Ага, значит, смазки, — подвела она итог. — Ты знаешь, Ханк такой паштет начал делать…

— Не подходит. Там кусочки внутри, тереться будет. Да и сохнет быстро.

— А может, разбавить чем?

— Да есть у меня эта чертова смазка! — воскликнул Лэнс, и его персонаж весьма эмоционально разбил несколько бочек, вытаскивая монеты и даже несколько драгоценных камней. — Если хочешь знать, я еще ту банку, которую в первом космическом молле купил, не израсходовал! Она так у меня в Красном и лежит, вместе с остальными шмотками.

Пидж сочувственно прицокнула языком. Она понятия не имела, сколько смазки здоровый юноша использует при мастурбации, но подозревала, что меньше банки за почти полтора года — это как-то грустно. Ну да неудивительно. У них иной раз поесть не было времени со всеми этими боями.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Краем глаза Пидж видела не самого Лэнса, а джойстик в его руках, и ловкие коричневые пальцы, сноровисто бегающие по кнопкам. Сейчас эти пальцы замерли.

— Пидж… ты разве не заметила, что я ему противен?

— Что?! — Пидж всем телом развернулась к Лэнсу. — С какого… Лэнс, ты сдурел? Кит в тебе души не чает! И… ну, насчет сексуального желания — тут тоже ни для кого не секрет!

Лэнс тряхнул головой, ткнул в кнопку паузы.

— Нет, стой. Телепатический контакт — тут не скроешь. Я же его чувствую. Каждый раз, когда он ко мне прикасается… есть такое… колебание, что ли. И это понятно. Как не понять. Если бы я, каким я раньше был, видел, как из кого-то лезли насекомые… — он вздохнул. — Нет, даже не так. Ты же помнишь, каким я был. Плакал все время, истерил, вел себя… как протоплазма какая-то. Протоплазму можно жалеть, наверное. Может даже, можно хотеть, если она красиво оформлена. Но любить?

Пидж фыркнула, отложила пульт.

— Во-первых, — сказала она, — Море верно говорила, в человеческом мозгу черт ногу сломит. Мы в черепушке друг друга живем, и то многое неверно интерпретируем. Помнишь, как мы недавно проморгали, что у Ханка был приступ паники? Потому что он в этот момент думал о еде! И мы все решили — раз Ханк думает о еде, то все в порядке!

Лэнс неуверенно кивнул.

— Во-вторых, — продолжила она, поправляя очки, — ты нифига был не жалким. Я знаю, что сейчас тебе стыдно и все такое, но это ты зря. Ты три года там выдержал! У любого другого психика бы сломалась, нечего было бы вытаскивать.

Лэнс отвел глаза.

— Мне это уже говорили.

— Ну так и поверь.

— Да я верю, но…

— Не-а, не веришь, — Пидж ткнула его кулаком в бок. — У тебя комплекс неполноценности размером с Юпитер. И если ты думаешь, что мы это только после телепатической связки заметили, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

Лэнс криво улыбнулся.

— Кит вовсе не испытывает к тебе отвращения. Просто, может, боится.

— Да, это, конечно, лучше.

— Да не в том смысле! За тебя боится, что с тобой что-то не так пойдет… Или, может, стесняется, что мы волей-неволей подглядываем.

— Это ты хватила! — хихикнул Лэнс. — Стесняется? Чего?

Пидж на секунду удивилась: как он может не понимать? И тут же напомнила себе: три года в симбиозе. Три года. Разум человека вообще-то для этого не предназначен, тут они не лукавили, когда говорили Лэнсу, что ему нечего стыдиться.

— Нас, — мягко напомнила она.

— Мы друг про друга знаем теперь, когда кто ходит в туалет. И ничего.

— Да, и к этому тоже было сложно привыкнуть.

У Лэнса вдруг стали очень растерянные глаза: ему, конечно, было не сложно. Или он вообще не заметил, что тут надо было к чему-то привыкать.

— И потом, ты же даже не знаешь… Ты ведь уже раньше сексом занимался? — Пидж спросила это с любопытством: воспоминания по телепатической связке не передавались, только если человек о чем-то вспоминал непосредственно сейчас, и связь была глубока.

— Да, даже с Китом… — Лэнс осекся. Глаза у него стали круглые.

— Что значит с Китом?! — поразилась Пидж. — Когда вы успели?!

— Во сне, когда… — Лэнс вдруг стремительно покраснел. — Черт, ну я и вел себя! Хорош же был… Только сейчас вспомнил! Квизнак, я должен перед ним извиниться!

Он подскочил со своего места рядом с ложементом Пидж: импровизированного сиденья, сооруженного из нескольких контейнеров.

— Стой! — Пидж схватила его за локоть. — Сначала ты поможешь мне пройти дракона, а потом будешь налаживать свою личную жизнь!

— Пидж! — взвыл Лэнс, и он был так похож на себя прежнего, несмотря на эту дурацкую бородку, и новые мелкие шрамы на лице, и лишний дюйм или сколько там роста, что Пидж расхохоталась.

— Это жестокое и необычное наказание, — проныл Лэнс, усаживаясь обратно на контейнер. — Может быть, ты удерживаешь меня от лучшего свидания всех времен!

— Это благодаря мне ты имеешь шанс на лучшее свидание всех времен, — сообщила Пидж без намека на сострадание и всучила Лэнсу запасную консоль. — А потому — давай отрабатывай сеанс психоанализа.

— Да он длился пять добошей, этот сеанс, — буркнул Лэнс, послушно отключая паузу.

— И именно поэтому ты отделался так дешево!

Идея Лэнса с принцессой не сработала, и дракона они так и не побили, хотя сделали еще три попытки. Пидж решила, что в этом есть и светлая сторона: ну что она будет делать до самой Земли, если они пройдут финального босса прямо сейчас?

***

Широ любовался налетом на почве у себя под ногами.

Кто его знает, что это было такое: плесень или лишайник, но выглядел он красиво. Концентрические круги, большие и маленькие, соединенные тяжами. В свете львиных прожекторов этот налет даже поблескивал, будто иней.

Широ подумал: скоро мы улетим, львы улетят. И на всем Думглуме еще долго не будет света. Может быть, до тех самых пор, пока они не наладят торговлю или иной контакт с планетами из Коалиции Вольтрона. А может быть, и после, если вся эта торговля будет вестись, например, на орбитальной станции.

Может быть, это и хорошо. Свет на Думглуме казался чужеродным: темнота поджималась за неровным желтым пятном, боязливо подбирала ложноножки. Только жалко, что некому будет любоваться белым налетом.

— Ха-х, мрачновато что-то, — пробормотал Лэнс, стоявший бок о бок с Широ. — И как будто холодно.

— Это психосоматика, — ответила Пидж. — Обогрев скафандров работает.

— Да я знаю… — Лэнс поежился.

Широ было не холодно. Широ привык не обращать внимание на среду за стенками боевого костюма. С другой стороны, Лэнс последние три года провел на жаркой и душной планете. Ему, наверное, от этих голых скал и псевдоизморози на земле не по себе.

Широ очень гордился Лэнсом. Но когда он попытался ему об этом сказать, парень отшутился. Тревожный признак.

В круге света остановилась движущаяся платформа: типа той, на которой ехала Море, но больше и без силового поля — зачем думглумцам силовое поле на родной планете? На платформе поместилась целая делегация: три белых гусеницы.

Одна из этих гусениц сползла на землю — очень ловко и быстро, но Широ знал уже, что медлительность думглумцев обманчива.

Приблизилась к их небольшой группе — прежде всего к Киту, который стоял впереди, эскортируя Море. Море не стали связывать или как-то ограничивать в движениях, но Кит держался рядом, и Широ не сомневался, что если она попытается сбежать, он сумеет ее задержать.

Над головой передней гусеницы возник силовой экран, по нему побежали мерцающие слова:

«Благодарим паладинов за помощь! Кошмары прекратились. Мы рады, что вам удалось вернуть вашего друга, и приносим извинение за поступок Моря. Он не был санкционирован нашим правительством».

— Вы уже знаете? — спросил Кит.

«Разумеется. Мы установили телепатический контакт с Морем сразу же после того, как вы вышли на орбиту».

— Вы не Теплое Прикосновение? — зачем-то спросил Ханк.

«Теплое Прикосновение подал в отставку в разгар кризиса кошмаров. Меня зовут Доброе Чувство».

— Очень приятно… наверное, — чуть опасливым тоном проговорил Ханк.

— Как вы накажете Море? — потребовал Кит.

«Это будет решать суд».

— Могу я высказаться в ее пользу? — вдруг вступил Лэнс.

Если бы у гусеницы были глаза, она бы, наверное, посмотрела в сторону Лэнса. А так она только подняла и опустила голову. Может быть, это был удивленный жест.

«Вы — Красный паладин, которого она хотела убить?»

— Да.

«И вы хотите облегчить ее приговор?»

— Да, — голос Лэнса дрогнул, но он справился с эмоциями. — Она… верно, в общем, рассчитала. Тот, кем я был… если бы я три года назад увидел бы, каким я стану, я, может, сам бы попросил меня убить. И мне бы трудно было поверить, что можно от этого вылечиться. Если бы не мои друзья, мне бы это не удалось. Но Море не знала моих друзей. Не знала, что они обязательно найдут выход.

Широ подумал, что ему все-таки надо рассказать Лэнсу, как он им гордится. А если парень снова будет дергаться и отшучиваться, придется привязать к стулу и заткнуть рот чем-нибудь, чтобы дослушал. Кит наверняка будет рад помочь с привязыванием.

Широ усмехнулся собственной внутренней шутке (которую он не собирался при всей соблазнительности сообщать младшим паладинам) и чуть не пропустил ответ Доброго Чувства.

«Спасибо. Мы примем это к сведению».

Доброе Чувство сделал — сделала? — какой-то жест своими маленькими лапками, и тут же безвольная, молчаливая Море оказалась заключена в прозрачный шар силового поля. Доброе Чувство поползла обратно к платформе, и шар с Морем потянулся за нею как привязанный.

— Надо думать, на этом все, — пробормотал Широ. — Очень мало формальностей.

— Всем бы так, — Коран ностальгически вздохнул за левым плечом Широ, подкрутил ус. — Один из союзников короля Альфора любил произносить благодарственные речи по трое суток! Альфор стонал, что развяжет войну, только чтобы их больше не слушать.

Широ хмыкнул. Тут в наушнике шлема щелкнуло: Коран включил внутренний канал.

— Я так рад за Ланса, — проговорил он совершенно другим тоном. — Он изменился, но остался верен себе.

— По-другому и быть не могло, — твердо ответил Широ, хотя на деле не испытывал такой уверенности. — Я думаю… может быть, даже хорошо, что нам лететь до Земли еще год. У него будет время реабилитироваться до конца.

— Особенно в связи с тем, что мы не знаем, что ждет на вашей планете, — согласно заметил Коран.

Широ мог только кивнуть.


	19. Я так хотел, чтобы ты меня нашел...

...Однажды, когда Киту было лет тринадцать, они с Широ отправились в поход в пустыню на три дня. И ночью Киту приснилось, что отец тянет к нему обгоревшие руки. Кит проснулся, задыхаясь от рыданий, и изо всех сил старался, чтобы Широ, спавший на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не услышал.

Широ, конечно, услышал. Расстегнул свой спальник, притянул Кита к себе, гладил его плечи, пока он не успокоился и не уснул.

Это был единственный раз, когда Кит спал вместе с кем-то в сознательном возрасте. Если не считать занятий по спортивному ориентированию, которые тоже шли три-четыре дня, и в палатку набивалось по пять или шесть мальчишек.

Киту казалось, что спать с кем-то на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки слишком жарко и неловко: шея потеет, боишься даже пошевелиться, чтобы не заехать локтем в глаз соседу. Не говоря уже о том, что многие во сне храпят. Даже Широ похрапывал, когда лежал на животе.

Лэнс не храпел и вообще во сне не шевелился. Он спокойно мог лечь на спину, вытянуть руки поверх одеяла и проспать так всю ночь. Киту от этого было не по себе. Но в остальном лежать рядом с Лэнсом и слушать его тихое дыхание Киту нравилось.

А еще ему нравилось будить Лэнса по утрам. Вот как сейчас. Так и хочется растормошить, прикусить нежную кожу на шее, дождаться, пока задрожат ресницы, потом аккуратно поцеловать их тень на щеке, собирая губами едва заметные веснушки.

— М-м, Кит… — пробормотал Лэнс сквозь сон.

— Уже двадцать два года Кит, — откликнулся тот, прикусывая мочку уха.

Лэнс засмеялся, перевернулся — сна ни в одном глазу — и оседлал Кита, широко, от уха до уха, улыбаясь.

— Смотрю, кто-то бодро настроен…

— Ну так…

Очень хотелось провести руками по мускулистым плечам, задрать пижамную футболку — еще ту самую, синюю, которая за прошедшие годы перестала висеть на Лэнсе как на вешалке, — огладить, ощупать, напомнить рукам каждую мышцу. Ощутить под ладонями теплую, чуть влажную со сна кожу.

Кит не стал сдерживаться. Потому что он мог себе это позволить. Лэнс не будет возражать. Ведь верно же?

Судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом Лэнс приник к его губам в ответ на ласки, что-что, а возражать ему даже в голову не приходило.

Целоваться с Лэнсом — это тоже отдельная история. Это можно делать долго, даже час или два. Они один раз пробовали. У него поначалу прохладные губы и язык, чуть холоднее, чем у Кита, но вскоре становятся теплыми, даже горячими. Как пьешь воду. Но жажду эта вода не утоляет, только еще больше хочется.

...Стой, это же какая-то классическая цитата, из школьной программы. Про воду и поцелуи. Не Шекспир ли? Ну, Кит, ты и докатился…

Но Киту плевать, Шекспир или нет, плевать и на все остальное. Если бы мог, он бы написал Лэнсу любовный сонет. Нарисовал бы его портрет. Все, что угодно, только пусть он не прекращает.

А Лэнс прекращал. Он вдруг прервал поцелуй, сел прямо.

Кит, кажется, издал какой-то не слишком достойный звук, потому что Лэнс подмигнул, стащил через голову рубашку. Это зрелище почти примирило Кита с отсутствием контакта: мышцы пресса Лэнса красиво ходили под смуглой кожей. Кит положил на них ладони, расставил пальцы широко, лишь бы коснуться как можно больше. Теплая, мягкая, гладкая кожа, а под ней как стальные тросы.

Ну, или так должно было быть. Вместо этого Кит ощутил странное движение, словно рябь. Как будто Лэнс дрожал.

Кит поднял глаза на его лицо. Лэнс улыбался.

— Ну что, самурай? — спросил он лукаво. — На чем мы остановились? — и попытался нырнуть снова к шее Кита.

Кит, сам не зная почему, его удержал. В нем зрело нехорошее предчувствие, ощущение неправильности.

— Лэнс, что происходит?

— Мы собираемся решить жестко стоящую проблему, нет? — он ухмыльнулся и в подтверждение своих слов выразительно двинул бедрами.

В другое время Кит либо ухмыльнулся бы в ответ, либо закатил бы глаза — по настроению, — но не сейчас. Сейчас живот Лэнса под его руками продолжал дрожать, и Кит чувствовал, что его собственные руки начинают дрожать вместе с ним.

Только это была не дрожь. Что-то двигалось у Лэнса под кожей. Рябь, что ли. Да и сама кожа стала какой-то склизкой, холодной на ощупь.

— Кит… — лицо Лэнса потеряло всякие следы усмешки, глаза широко распахнулись в ужасе. — Кит, что происходит? Мне страшно!

Кит вцепился в него, чтобы не выпустить, и с ужасом почувствовал влагу у ногтей: кожа расходилась, рвалась прямо у него под пальцами. И наружу с тихим шелестом лезли…

Глаза Кита распахнулись, пальцы машинально сжались, комкая одеяло. Тускло светились зеленые огни аварийного освещения в отсеке Черного льва. Было очень душно: Волк тяжелой тушей навалился Киту на спину, его длинная шерсть щекотала вспотевшую шею.

Кит судорожно выдохнул, вдохнул. Во всем теле пульсировал один-единственный импульс: пойти немедленно вызвать Красного, убедиться, что с Лэнсом все в порядке, что это только сон. Но тело казалось налитым свинцом, да и с каждой секундой ужас от противного сна уходил, оставалась только неловкость: будить Лэнса во время отдыха — последнее дело, если он спит. Кит знал, как трудно ему бывало заснуть.

И кроме того, Лэнс непременно спросит, что Киту приснилось. Не рассказывать же…

Кроме того, он отдаленно чувствовал Лэнса через их связку. Слабо, не понять даже, спал он или бодрствовал. Но не взволнованным, ни испуганным Лэнс не ощущался.

Кит решительно пообещал себе: он обязательно спросит, не против ли Лэнс спать вместе. В смысле, хотя бы только спать. Они же все-таки в любви объяснились и вроде как встречаются, это ведь нормально, так?.. Когда будет следующий привал на планете. Обязательно.

Со сном в космосе дело обстояло сложно.

Львы не против были лететь дальше по прямой, если паладины в них спали: это выяснилось во время прошлых нудных патрулирований. Но стоило кому-то покинуть рубку, чтобы, допустим, сыграть с остальными в карты — все, лев тут же останавливался и повисал в пустоте деталью детского конструктора. Поэтому никакого совместного сна и даже свиданок в космосе Киту не светило. Вот на планетах — другое дело.

Но вести о разрозненных силах галра, теребящих галактику, подгоняли паладинов. Кит как лидер не хотел делать остановки слишком часто, и остальные были с ним абсолютно солидарны.

А если все спали, пока львы летели, кому-то приходилось бодрствовать на вахте. Кит поначалу вообще хотел организовать скользящий график, чтобы все спали в разное время, но Широ его переубедил. Плохо, мол, для командного духа.

Если Киту не изменяла память, у Лэнса сегодня была первая вахта, потом его сменяла Пидж. Может быть, он еще не заснул?

Зарычав, Кит сел.

Волк тревожно заворочался, вскинул голову, зевнул. Потом, убедившись, что ничего особенного не происходит, положил голову на лапы.

Не заботясь о сапогах, Кит прошлепал по ледяному полу в рубку. Двери послушно разъехались перед ним, даже касаться не пришлось.

Он устало плюхнулся в кресло.

— Вызови Красного, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он. — Но не очень настойчиво. Если Лэнс спит…

Лицо Лэнса возникло на экране почти мгновенно. Он полулежал в кресле с наушниками Пидж на голове, но явно не спал. Кит испустил вздох облегчения, смешанного с раздражением: с одной стороны, Лэнс опять нарушал установленный режим, с другой — он был в порядке, и Кит его не разбудил.

— Эй, привет.

Лэнс вздрогнул и чуть было не свалился с кресла.

— Эй, ми капитано! — воскликнул он, стягивая наушники. Глаза усталые, в красных жилках, но улыбка до ушей… совсем как во сне. — Уже соскучился? Вроде недавно говорили.

— Да, соскучился.

— Кошмар? — сочувственно спросил Лэнс. — Я надеялся, ты после него сразу заснешь.

Кит с запозданием вспомнил, что связка работает в обе стороны. Конечно, Лэнс ощутил его кошмар.

— Не выходит.

— Лучше видь во сне меня, — улыбнулся Лэнс, — куда более приятный субъект.

Кит вздрогнул.

Улыбка тут же сползла с лица Лэнса.

— Ну надо же. Ты меня и видел.

Кит промолчал. Он очень, очень не хотел рассказывать Лэнсу этот сон.

— Н-да.. — тот прикусил нижнюю губу. — Ну… извини? Как видишь, я в порядке, не превратился в рой мотыльков.

Кажется, Кит снова не совладал со своим лицом, потому что Лэнс даже подался вперед и присвистнул.

— Ого! Надо же, именно это тебе и снилось! Ни фига себе, самурай!

— Извини… — Кит отвел глаза.

— Да нет, это ты извини, — Лэнс вздохнул.

Неловкое молчание грозило утопить их обоих. Кит уже открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться снова и предложить, чтобы они оба шли спать, но Лэнс вдруг предложил:

— Знаешь что? А пускай Черный возьмет Красного в зубы, и Волк меня перенесет к тебе? Как идея?

Глаза Кита от удивления распахнулись сами собой. Взять в зубы! Надо же. Он об этом даже не подумал.

— Или тебе неприятно меня видеть сейчас? Я пойму, если…

— Нет! — Кит даже выбросил вперед руку, словно хотел поймать Лэнса через экран. Пальцы утонули в голографическом интерфейсе, породив маленькие круги. — Нет, это отличная идея! Грандиозная! Сейчас я все сделаю.

***

Идея Лэнса оказалась далеко не такой удачной, как им обоим представлялось вначале: с Красным львом в зубах Черный двигался значительно медленнее. Почти сразу после этого маневра их вызвала Пидж.

— Что, решили устроить свиданку? — весело спросила она. — А физику в рамках средней школы забыли?

Кит вздохнул. Сила, деленная на массу, равна ускорению, конечно.

Лэнс скрестил руки на груди и выпятил вперед нижнюю губу.

— Это очень важно для нашего психологического здоровья! — воскликнул он. — Я тут вообще реабилитацию прохожу как мотыльками ужаленный! Не ругай меня, Пидж.

Она только глаза закатила.

— Возьмите буксирный трос, скрепите львов вместе и поставьте Красного на автопилот. С Лэнсом в непосредственной близости он не должен кочевряжиться.

— Два космических корабля, скрепленные тросиком. На таких скоростях, — Кит не скрывал своего скепсиса. — Кто только что укорял нас в незнании школьного курса физики?

— Блин, ребята! Вы уже полтора года по основной хронологической линейке паладините, и до сих пор не знаете, как летают алтейские аппараты! Они вокруг себя поле генерируют, так что на корпусе даже драться можно в полете, и ничего не будет.

— Кто захочет драться на корпусе корабля в полете… — пробормотал Кит.

— Ты захочешь, — Лэнс обнял его за талию и положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Ты уже и дрался. С Зарконом.

Кит почувствовал, как краска неудержимо приливает к ушам и щекам.

Возня с буксировочными тросами и уговоры Красного, чтобы летел бок о бок с Черным и не возмущался отсутствию пилота внутри себя, заняли еще полварги или около того. В результате, когда Лэнс и Кит упали на кровать в трюме Черного, у них оставалось сил только скинуть скафандры и залезть под тонкое одеяло Кита. Не было даже сил стесняться того, что практически раздеты.

Точнее, Кит вспомнил, что должен был бы, по идее, стесняться, уже когда они оба устроились под одеялом.

И все-таки Кит обмер, что впервые в жизни не во сне, а наяву, касается обнаженных плеч Лэнса. Даже чуть было не отодвинулся.

— Не смей, — пробормотал Лэнс, впиваясь в его спину ногтями и притягивая ближе.

— Что не смей?

— А то я правда решу, что тебе противен.

Что за…

Кит сглотнул, его рука зарылась в каштановые пряди Лэнса. Его словно холодом пронзило.

— Что, я угадал? — Лэнс глубже зарылся носом в его ключицы, как будто боялся, что Кит скажет «да», и это будет последний раз, когда они обнимаются вот так.

— Нет, — Кит остро пожалел, что Волк куда-то подевался. Сейчас бы самое время ему на них навалиться и отвлечь, чтобы не пришлось вести этот разговор. Но предатель, похоже, усвистал в Зеленую, к Кальтенекер, и валяется там на сене, пока мыши вычесывают ему шерсть.

— Мне только что снилось… — пробормотал он. — Что мы с тобой… ну, ты понимаешь… И тут у тебя лезут мотыльки из-под кожи.

— Ну хоть не из задницы.

Кит застонал.

— Спасибо, блядь, за этот образ!

— То есть тебе все-таки… неприятно?

— Мне страшно.

— Почему?

— Ты не хотел избавляться от них. Мы пытались, но все было зря. И ты… Я знаю, что тебе нужно время, но ты даже сейчас иногда закрываешься. Как будто ты не с нами, а далеко.

Лэнс отстранился от Кита ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза. Немного снизу вверх. У Кита сердце замерло от нежности. Он никогда не видел Лэнса таким… спокойным, наверное?

— Знаешь, — медленно заговорил Лэнс, положив руку на шею Кита. Его большой палец мерно поглаживал кожу у сонной артерии — туда-сюда. — Когда рой был у меня в голове, я чувствовал себя спокойно. Не то чтобы в мире с собой, но… знаешь, пропал этот постоянный внутренний диалог. Когда я постоянно говорю себе, как я не дотягиваю до тебя или до кого еще, как я должен стараться, как я должен быть лучше всех… И… там тоже было много всего. Например, я постоянно чувствовал злость на драконов и боялся за нас, за рой. Но все-таки я был не один. Никогда не один. И мне было тепло изнутри.

— А теперь — нет? — Кит говорил шепотом, потому что громче не получалось.

Лэнс улыбнулся загадочно, почти мечтательно.

— А теперь у меня в голове вы все, и мне тоже тепло. Знаешь, в глубине души мне всегда хотелось, чтобы вы меня нашли. Чтобы ты меня нашел. Мне это снилось.

— Я тебе снился в макияже, — хмыкнул Кит.

Лэнс хихикнул, даже хрюкнул.

— Ну извини, что я вспоминал тебя красавчиком! Вообще, маллет, тебе бы не помешало следить за собой, потому что…

Кит прервал его поцелуем.

Целовать Лэнса — в самом деле каждый раз как первый. Это очень странно, потому что с одной стороны они так хорошо знают друг друга, а с другой — между ними столько всего непроговоренного. Их губы и языки будто пытаются это все сказать, и никак не желали останавливаться.

— Квизнак, Лэнс… — оторваться, вздохнуть, но отрываться нельзя, потому что каждая секунда, когда его губы не касаются теплой, чуть шершавой кожи, — настоящее преступление перед мирозданием. — Как я… скучал… по тебе.

— Покажешь мне?

Рука Лэнса под одеялом опустилась с груди Кита до его талии и замерла над резинкой. Словно ожидала разрешения.

Кит прикусил мочку уха Лэнса, может быть, слишком сильно, потому что Лэнс охнул, прогибаясь навстречу в его руках. Киту только что казалось, что он устал до предела и не способен ни на что? Ложь и провокация.

— Только не надо так, как тогда во сне… — Кит сжал Лэнса еще крепче. «Не отпущу!» — било в голове барабаном, и плевать было, что это слышали через связку и сам Лэнс, и остальные паладины. — А то чувство дежа вю все испортит. Знаешь, очень это было несвоевременно. Зачем ты так?

Лэнс с досадой выдохнул.

— Слушай, тогда я спал! Спроси у моего подсознания. Наверное, оно тоже очень хотело пустить тебя внутрь.

— А я хотел оказаться внутри… — сказал Кит, изучая игру теней на таком выразительном лице Лэнса.

Во сне у него были веснушки. В реальности — ничего подобного. Правильно, какие веснушки, когда он нормального солнца квизнак знает сколько не видел.

— А сейчас — хочешь?

— Еще как.

Кит погладил пальцами скулы Лэнса, стараясь передать не только желание, но и нежность, которая сдавливала сердце так, что оно начало трепыхаться, как бешеное.

Лэнс неожиданно подмигнул.

— Если не хочешь так, как во сне, то у меня есть смазка.

Кит чуть не поперхнулся слюной.

— Прямо так сразу?

На уроках сексуального образования всегда подчеркивали, что анальный секс — дело ответственное и травмоопасное, и его лучше пробовать либо с опытным партнером, либо очень постепенно и осторожно. Но, может быть, Лэнс и есть опытный партнер?

— А почему нет? Завтра может прилететь какой-нибудь очередной космический жук и попытаться нас убить. Куда откладывать?

Кит только и мог, что ошалело кивнуть.

— Правда, я никогда не пробовал… — глубокомысленно продолжил Лэнс. — Но до отлета с Земли я смотрел гей-порно!

Кит не выдержал — и расхохотался.

***

В этот раз Ханк и Пидж превзошли себя.

Каждый привал приходилось планировать сильно заранее. Порой суток двое до хрипоты спорили, снижать скорость или не снижать, и какой именно перевалочный пункт выбрать. Ведь торможение, остановка и последующий набор скорости увеличивали срок полета до Земли.

Но совсем остановок избежать было нельзя: нужно было пополнять запасы органики (или хотя бы углерода) для синтезатора зеленой жижи, нужно было разминать ноги… Нужно было, в конце концов, встречаться живьем, а не только на экране.

Паладины когда-то учились в Академии Гарнизона, где их готовили к тому, что они будут проводить в космосе месяцы, а то и годы. Но все равно даже самые длинные миссии предполагали связь с Землей, предполагали, что в консервной банке ты заперт не один, а с товарищами…

Придумка Лэнса и Кита насчет буксировки львов помогала, но быстро выяснилось, что таким образом можно объединить только Желтого или Черного с Зеленой или Красным. То есть никаких тебе коллективных посиделок за игрой в «Киллбот Фантазм».

Еще помогала телепатическая связка. Прогноз Аллуры оказался правилен: Лэнс постепенно привыкал обходиться без поддержки остальных паладинов, хотя ясно было, что до конца он оправится вряд ли. Зато теперь этот контакт часто требовался всем остальным.

Живое общение быстро стало главной драгоценностью. Если поначалу, когда они только начинали путешествие, каждый паладин изо всех сил доказывал, что ему не надо никаких животных или попутчиков, то скоро за пассажиров, чье присутствие не требовалось для пилотирования львов, установилась негласная, но довольно явная борьба. Ханк — Ханк! — один раз даже обвинил Пидж и Кита, что они узурпируют общество Широ, а Аллуру — что она перетянула на себя Ромелль и Корана. В тот момент Ханк только что провел половину «ночного дежурства», а потом еще помогал Лэнсу исправить какую-то мелкую неполадку в Красном, так что его усталость и раздражение были понятны.

Именно после этого Лэнс решительно сказал:

— Так, вы как хотите, но нам нужен хороший привал! И не на каком-нибудь доисторическом мире, где спустились, начерпали органического супчика из луж, в синтезатор залили и дальше полетели! На нормальной планете, с лесом, водой и облаками!

— Я думала, ты торопишься на Землю, — пробурчала Пидж.

— Тороплюсь, — с достоинством ответил Лэнс. — Но хочу долететь туда живым и не поубивав половину из вас в процессе.

— Да ты никого из нас в рукопашку не одолеешь… — пробормотала Пидж, но сквозь телепатическую связь все они уловили глубоко засевшую тоску по небу и облакам.

Кроме того, для Лэнса пока еще было редкостью проявлять инициативу в командных делах. Кит знал, что все они захотят поддержать его.

Так вот, Пидж и Ханк превзошли себя.

Найденная ими для привала планета походила на Землю как сестра-близнец. Разве что она была не «настоящей» планетой, а спутником газового гиганта раз в десять больше Юпитера. Ну что ж, большинство планет во Вселенной — спутники газовых гигантов. С точки зрения Кита это ничуть не делало их хуже, даже наоборот — красивее.

Полосатый, розово-зеленый, похожий на леденец бок планеты висел на небосклоне весь день. Пока они приземлились и оборудовали лагерь, по нему успели веснушками проскользить круглые тени нескольких других спутников, но сам он только слегка сполз к горизонту. «Неполный приливной захват», как сказала Пидж. В этом полушарии центральная планета почти не заходит, в другом — почти не восходит.

Львы приземлились в горной долине, на краю почти настоящего соснового леса. Эти растения очень походили на сосны, только ростом по пояс паладинам. Их иглы отливали красным и не кололись, гнулись, как хвощи. Когда ветер колыхал их, по ним пробегали малиновые и багровые волны. Короче, пустяковые отличия, говорить не о чем. За столько времени в космосе привыкаешь не обращать внимания на такие мелочи.

— Экосистема тут, судя по всему, очень простая, — сообщила Пидж, проглядывая данные своего сканера и сканера Аллуры. — Несколько видов животных, которые жрут деревья и траву, и несколько видов животных, которые жрут тех, кто жрет деревья. Самое крупное местное существо с той-терьера размером. Но жизненных форм, похожих на насекомые, нет.

— Аллилуйя, — выдохнул Ханк с явным облегчением. — Значит, можно ходить без шлемов?

— Можно, — подтвердила Пидж. — Тем более, что ДНК у местной живности не совместима с нашей. Мы для них несъедобны — и наоборот.

— Ну, это ничего не значит, — пробурчал Ханк, — им-то никто об этом не сказал. А если они ядовитые, то несъедобность нас не спасет.

Но, даже говоря это, он первый потянулся к застежкам скафандра.

Огромным облегчением было снять шлем и снова ощутить на лице ветер. Здесь, на безымянном спутнике, почему-то даже среди гор он пах морем.

— Йод, — вздохнул Лэнс, держа шлем под мышкой и счастливо щурясь. — Держу пари, в этих красных деревьях очень много йода!

У Кита в груди что-то екнуло. Приятно было видеть его таким.

Сначала они обустраивали лагерь — нужно было поставить силовой барьер, найти дрова (свежесрубленные красноигольные сосенки не годились: слишком влажные), разобраться, что из местной органики можно кидать в синтезатор, набрать воды для фильтрации… Замкнутый цикл замкнутым циклом, но, по меткому выражению Лэнса, «пить воду, которой ты еще не писал — это круто!»

В разгар этой суеты Лэнс заявил, что идет на разведку.

— Один? — возмутился Кит. — Ты с ума сошел.

— Так ведь Пидж сказала — нет тут крупных животных. И я буду на связи.

— Если ты думаешь, что я тебя в ближайшее время куда-то отпущу одного на незнакомой планете…

Кит осекся: ему показалось, что он звучит слишком контролирующе, как какой-нибудь ревнивый бойфренд из ролика об абьюзивных отношениях. И в то же время в сердце саднило занозой: нельзя его отпускать одного. Ни в коем случае нельзя. Кит был уверен, что то, что он говорит, правильно.

Но Лэнс только улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь, командир. Тогда пойдем вместе.

Кит почему-то почувствовал, что у него розовеют щеки.

— Мы ненадолго, — сказал он в сторону, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Его услышал Ханк.

— Возьмите-ка вот это! — он кинул что-то в Кита, тот машинально поймал.

«Что-то» оказалось небольшой серебристой сферой размером с теннисный мяч.

— Портативный генератор поля, — с гордостью произнес Ханк. — Укрытие на случай опасности. Мы с Пидж недавно закончили делать, реверснули для этого защитное поле Моря. Остроумная технология.

— Спасибо, Ханк, — Кит поблагодарил вполне искренне, хотя и не совсем понимал, для чего им это поле на короткой прогулке. Но на незнакомой планете никогда нельзя расслабляться. Кто знает, вдруг тут под землей живут какие-нибудь плотоядные черви, которые выпрыгнут в неподходящий момент.

А вот Лэнс просиял так, как будто Ханк только что заявил, что установил связь с Землей, не меньше. Он обрадованно завопил, кинулся к Ханку обниматься и провисел на нем с полминуты.

— Спасибище, друг! Ты лучший!

...Наверное, это был отголосок их с Ханком особых дружеских отношений.

Красный хвойный лес оказался обманчиво низким — когда они отошли от места посадки метров на триста, местность начала понижаться. Они знали об этом — по дну долины текла речка, — но неожиданностью оказалось то, что деревья начали увеличиваться в размерах. С каждым шагом ниже деревья становились все выше, только кроны их оставались на одной высоте, как будто что-то срезало их, стоило им достичь определенного уровня. Скоро Лэнс и Кит шагали по самому настоящему сосновому лесу, который пах морем.

Иголки преломляли солнечный свет, словно вода, и на лесной подстилке играли характерные блики, словно на дне бассейна или моря в ясную погоду.

Кит с недоверием подумал, что он устал уже от моря, морских снов и морских метафор. А Лэнс, напротив, казался совершенно счастливым, вертел головой и впитывал все вокруг себя, как губка (да что ты будешь делать!).

— Как дно водоема, да? — восклицал он. — И деревья растут, будто водоросли! Интересно, это природный феномен, или прилетает огромная птица и их объедает?

— Только огромной птицы нам и не хватало, — проворчал Кит.

Лэнс заулыбался еще шире.

— Где же твоя любовь к неизведанному? Ты охотился за криптидами, когда жил в пустыне, признавайся!

— Я охотился за древним инопланетным кораблем, который оказался абсолютно реальным, — фыркнул Кит. — Не за каким-нибудь человеком-мотыльком… — тут он осекся, сообразив, что сказал.

Но Лэнс не обиделся — наоборот, согнулся пополам от смеха. Он всхлипывал, бил себя по колену и хватался за ствол ближайшего дерева, чтобы не упасть.

— Кит, боже ты мой, квизнак ты мой разлюбезный, ты понимаешь, что я и есть самый настоящий человек-мотылек? И ты меня поймал! Твоя карьера охотника за криптидами состоялась!

— Убью! — Кит шагнул к нему с наигранной кровожадностью.

Лэнс не должен был среагировать так быстро — он все еще давился от смеха, — но среагировал и рванул вниз по склону, петляя между деревьями.

— Стоять! — зарычал Кит и бросился вдогонку.

Опавшие красные хвоинки не скользили, как настоящая земная хвоя, зато трещали и хрустели под ногами. Шум стоял такой, будто через лес ломится стадо бизонов. Кит подумал, что не стоит вот так бежать на незнакомой планете, да еще вниз по склону, мало ли что ждет внизу. Но только он успел открыть рот, чтобы крикнуть Лэнсу, как чуть не наткнулся на его широкую спину.

Лэнс стоял, обхватив локтем опасно накренившуюся «сосну» и смотрел вниз с крутого обрыва. Кит проклял их короткую пробежку: а что если бы кто-то из них не успел затормозить?.. Противоположный берег обрыва покрывали такие же точно сосны, так что заметить его было сложно.

По дну каньона текла узкая речка, очень ярко-зелено-голубая между красно-коричневых берегов. От нее пахло свежестью и доносился слабый шум воды у порогов, который Кит до этого не слышал из-за смеха Лэнса, треска лесной подстилки и биения собственной крови в ушах.

— Ты идиот, — сказал он Лэнсу, имея в виду, что не стоило начинать бег.

И замер, пораженный тем, какие же у него все-таки синие глаза. На всей этой планете не было ничего такого же синего.

— Да, — согласился Лэнс, облизнув губы.

Они целовались, держась за кривую сосенку у обрыва, и во всем мире не было ничего и никого, только смешанное дыхание, только горячая настойчивость губ и языков.

— Нужно… отойти от края, — пробормотал Кит, оторвавшись на секунду.

— Ты правда стал таким ответственным… — Лэнс наклонился и прикусил его мочку уха. — А если я хочу упасть?

— Лэнс… — начал Кит, но «не смешно» пропало где-то у него в горле: Лэнс выхватил у него из руки маленький шарик силового поля.

— Смотри…

Он размахнулся, налепил шарик на дерево. Тот не упал, послушно прижался к коре — а потом вспыхнул, и от него отделилась, быстро расширяясь, пленка силового поля. Она прошла сквозь Кита и Лэнса, надулась, как мыльный пузырь — и вот они уже стоят не просто на краю обрыва, а внутри шара, составленного из шестиугольников. Нечто среднее между полем, которое использовала Море, и полем, которое защищало Замок.

Прежде, чем Кит успел его удержать, Лэнс сделал шаг в сторону — туда, где прозрачный бок силового поля нависал над обрывом. Поле держало.

— Воздух пропускает, так что мы не задохнемся, — широко улыбнулся Лэнс.

— Тебе в боях адреналина мало? — Кит приподнял бровь.

— Да какой адреналин, — Лэнс дернул плечом. — Тут даже не отвесная стенка, если что, мы бы просто скатились. Ну, пару ушибов бы заработали. Зато смотри, какой вид!

Тряхнув головой, Кит присоединился к Лэнсу и осторожно сел над пустотой, скрестив ноги.

Поле в самом деле держало. Река текла прямо под ним, щетинясь белой пеной на перекатах.

— Красота! — с довольным видом Лэнс уселся рядом. — А теперь можно вернуться к тому, на чем мы остановились?

— К шуткам про криптиды?

— Можно и к шуткам. О, придумал классную! Смотри, заходят в бар полугалра и человек-мотылек…

Киту опять пришлось использовать единственный метод, который надежно заставлял Лэнса если не заткнуться, то хотя бы переключиться на другую тему.

Сработало: после того, как Кит укусил Лэнса за нижнюю губу, обхватив его голову обеими руками, тот вдруг пробормотал Киту на ухо:

— Между прочим, я захватил с собой смазку… Все полбанки. Ну, чтобы хватило на пару-тройку заходов. Остальные нас еще долго искать не будут, я предупредил.

Кит чувствовал, как его опять разбирает нервный хохот.

— Лучше бы ты веревку захватил, — рявкнул он, опрокидывая Лэнса на прозрачный пол. — И кляп заодно!

Глаза Лэнса сделались круглые-круглые.

— Каждый раз, — пробормотал Кит, кусая его подбородок, щеку, мочку уха после каждого слова. — Каждый раз, когда у нас доходит до секса… ты обязательно… сбиваешь… все настроение!

— У нас доходит? — возмутился Лэнс. — Да ты никогда и ничего первым… — он сбился, задышал чаще, запустил руки в волосы Кита.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Нет, ничего… — Кит уже расстегивал заклепки на нагруднике Лэнса. — Только… Если ты правда хочешь меня связать…

Кит вскинул глаза.

— Это была шутка.

— ...я не против.

Они пораженно уставились друг на друга. Волосы Лэнса коротким сияющим ореолом разметались над пропастью.

— Ты боишься, что я куда-то денусь, да? Я тоже боюсь. Что сделаю что-то не то. Или что… в общем, если ты будешь командовать, нам обоим будет проще. По крайней мере, первый раз.

На самом деле это был, конечно, не первый их раз в чистом виде. Кит уже успел усвоить, какие у Лэнса ловкие пальцы — а вот рот вовсе не такой умелый, как можно подумать по его болтовне: он частенько забывался и задевал зубами сильнее, чем было приятно. Зато насчет своих собственных оральных талантов Кит услышал от Лэнса много похвал.

Но все-таки.

Они оба никогда не пробовали — так, и очень важным казалось, чтобы это произошло между ними. Как будто перешагнуть какой-то порог, показать, что вот оно, доверие… Ну и потом, все говорят, что это как-то особенно приятно, разве нет? Крышесносные ощущения.

(Кит не мог представить, чтобы от Лэнса — от чего-то, что он делал бы с Лэнсом — ему бы сносило крышу сильнее, чем уже снесло раз и навсегда, но космос научил его, что ничего невозможного не бывает.)

— Хорошо, — колко выдохнул Кит. — Поскольку веревок у нас нет, просто слушай все, что я тебе говорю.

— Есть, командир, — Лэнс снова облизнул губы.

Квизнак, как это всегда сводило Кита с ума и, наверное, так и будет сводить!

Нет, не «командир» из уст Лэнса. И даже не облизывание губ. Доверие.

***

Все это ничуть не походило на сон.

Во сне, когда они падали друг в друга, не было места сомнению и неудобствам. А тут, хотя кожа горела от возбуждения, хотя сердце колотилось, как бешеное, где-то в горле, все равно Лэнс понимал очень четко: реальность.

Во сне у тебя не затекает нога. Во сне ты не волнуешься о том, что стоишь на коленях над текущей внизу горной речкой, от которой тебя отделяет только призрачное мерцание силового поля (господи, ну и идея ему пришла в голову! Почему Кит согласился?!), а твой лучший друг и любовник вот-вот засадит пальцы тебе в задницу — черт, а если Лэнс недостаточно хорошо почистился? Вроде специально постарался, уделил время, но санитарные кабинки на борту львов не очень хорошо для этого приспособлены…

— Не о том думаешь, — рыкнул Кит, куснув его в ту самую часть тела, о чистоте которой Лэнс только что переживал. — Квизнак, надо было все-таки тебя связать…

— И как бы это помогло? — обмирая, спросил Лэнс.

Мысль о веревках грела душу не до конца понятным образом. Дело не в фетише, и не в том, что они бы приятно терли кожу, а в том, что…

— В том, что я бы держал тебя. Всегда, — ответил Кит. — Руки.

— Что?..

— Выпрямись немного и заведи руки за спину. Да, вот так.

Новая поза сперва показалась Лэнсу крайне неудобной, и заалели щеки: если бы на незаселенной, чужой планете было кому за ними наблюдать, он бы сейчас выставил себя на всеобщее обозрение. Впрочем, они и так… Два голых человека в прозрачном шаре, повисшем над пропастью.

Если это не какая-то дурацкая метафора межличностных отношений…

— Я же сказал — не думать, — Кит легко перехватил одной рукой его скрещенные запястья, потянул на себя. — Смысл мне командовать, если ты меня не слушаешь? Расслабься.

Кит говорил спокойно, уверенно, хотя сквозь телепатическую связь Лэнс чувствовал, что он тоже сейчас натянут как струна. Лэнс расслабился, откинулся назад — и почувствовал, что рука Кита держит его железной хваткой.

Хорошо…

Затылок сам собой откинулся на плечо Кита.

Кит положил на ягодицы Лэнса вторую руку. Вот сейчас…

Но его пальцы не скользнули внутрь. Вместо этого последовал шлепок.

Не сильный: в такой позе Киту трудно было размахнуться. Но Лэнс все-таки ахнул: скорее, от неожиданности, чем от боли.

— Нормально?..

— Да!

Следующий удар был сильнее.

И так легко было расслабиться навстречу этим ощущениям, поддаться, утонуть…

Нет, это ничуть не походило на слияние с роем. Лэнс, наверное, и не смог бы уже сказать, на что походило это самое слияние — слишком оно было неописуемо, чтобы сформулировать что-то конкретное теперь, когда он полностью вернулся в лоно человеческой психики и сенсорных ограничений одного своего организма. Он знал только, что командный голос Кита, его твердые руки, легкая, сладкая боль — все это слилось вдруг в ностальгически-знакомое, острое ощущение не-одиночества. Словно каким-то образом тело среагировало так же.

Лэнс застонал, выгибаясь еще сильнее.

— Молодец, — прошептал Кит на ухо. — Так держать.

В другое время Лэнс бы, может, фыркнул, но теперь похвала не казалась смешной. Все шло так, как должно идти.

Точно так же скользкий палец Кита, скользнувший внутрь, ничуть не вызвал отторжения или страха: это же был Кит, и его пальцы имели такое же право находиться внутри Лэнса, как и его собственные пальцы. Они же были одно. Или нет?.. Близко к тому.

Лэнс беззастенчиво подался навстречу, ниже и назад. Закусил губу, насаживаясь на палец. Когда-то давно он — исключительно любопытства ради! — читал об анальном сексе. Там предупреждали о странных ощущениях, как будто хочешь в туалет. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Просто кайф от того, что в его теле был еще кто-то кроме него. Словно бы его подсознанию было наплевать на то, что это все происходит не в его голове, а в самой что ни на есть реальности, сопровождается запахом пота, смазки, тяжелым дыханием и быстрым биением сердца Кита, которое он чувствовал лопатками.

— Ты не возбужден, — пробормотал Кит, целуя его плечо и шею.

Лэнс с удивлением посмотрел вниз, на свое тело: оно словно парило далеко от него. И в самом деле, член встал хорошо если наполовину.

— Это так и должно быть, — сказал он, хотя на самом деле не помнил точно.

— Ну да, как же… — возразил Кит с некоторым скепсисом. — Когда я так дрочу, у меня всегда…

У Лэнса что-то крутилось в голове, что, мол, для оргазмов простаты стояк не обязателен и даже мешает, но он не успел ничего сказать по этому поводу, потому что Кит что-то там сделал своими пальцами — о, у него уже два внутри, круто! — и у Лэнса все поплыло перед глазами, и мир сузился до великолепного горячего, сладкого чувства внутри, и он понял, что застонал, только потому, что услышал собственный голос.

— Ого, надо же… — произнес Кит с некоторым удивлением.

И сделал так еще.

Квизнак. Черт. Мадре де диос. Никогда еще с Лэнсом такого крутого не происходило! Нет, он тоже пытался так себя простимулировать — просто так, для разнообразия! — и вроде даже находил простату, и вроде даже было приятно. Но никогда — настолько.

— Ки-ит… — почти всхлипнул Лэнс, пытаясь вжаться в Кита сильнее, если только это было возможно. — Давай уже…

— Погоди, погоди… — Кит шептал словно пьяный, целуя его плечо и шею, прикусывая вспотевшую кожу. — Я командую, не забыл? Квизнак, ты так стонешь, ты такой сладкий на ощупь… Я могу это часами делать, — в последней фразу звучало радостное изумление, словно Кит и не предполагал за собой способность делать что-то настолько рутинное часами.

Лэнса затрясло: комплименты растапливали изнутри ледяное ядро сомнений, отпускали. Кит правда хочет быть с ним так, тело Лэнса правда не внушает ему отвращения после всего…

Он охнул, потому что Кит вцепился зубами особенно больно, до крови.

— Я же сказал, не думая о постороннем! — почти прорычал он. — Давай обратно на четвереньки!

Лэнс послушно наклонился вперед, оперся на руки, предвкушая. И в самом деле: почти сразу он почувствовал, как Кит руками развел его ягодицы и вошел.

Ощущение, несмотря на подготовку, оказалось таким новым и непривычным, что Лэнс замер, кусая губы.

— Ты как? — Кит наклонился над ним, даже, скорее, навалился на спину, переплел их пальцы.

Его горячее дыхание ласкало ухо, под ними колыхались красные перья недососен. Лэнс подумал, что это лучший момент в его жизни.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул он. — Только… не двигайся пока, ладно?

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Кит. — Все, что ты хочешь.

И в этот момент тот Лэнс, который все это время бился о железную клетку, не находя выхода; тот, кому было пусто, холодно и одиноко; тот, кто брел через туман, слыша хруст драконьих костей под ногами… в общем, он успокоился.

Пока на несколько секунд.

Но и это, решил Лэнс, сжимая пальцы Кита между своими, превосходный результат. Для начала.

— Давай, — он сжал на пробу мышцы, и Кит над ним резко, свистяще выдохнул. — Поехали.

Вместе. И дальше.

____

Бонус: анекдоты от моей замечательной беты Линд!

Заходят в бар полугалра и человек-мотылек. О чем-то кратко говорят с барменом, потом уходят. Официант потом спрашивает у бармена — а что было нужно этим двум чудикам?

Бармен отвечает — да так, заказали стакан сахарного сиропа и всю наличность в кассе.

Заходят в бар полугалра и человек-мотылек и говорят: нам, пожалуйста, две куба либре и зажгите люстру для наших друзей, они щас подтянутся.

Заходят в бар полугалра и человек-мотылек, заказывают по пиву, а одной из кружек муха плавает. Что это такое, возмущается полугалра, унесите немедленно! Погоди, говорит человек-мотылек, вытаскивает муху, пиво выпивает, а мухой закусывает. По старой памяти.

Заходят в бар полугалра и человек-мотылек, а бармен встречает их с обрезом — ноги вашей больше здесь не будет, в прошлый раз оба так нажрались, что один все время вещал про имперское величие, а второй требовал тарелку с супом, чтоб туда упасть! И пропаганда-то ладно, но второго у нас в меню отродясь не было!


	20. Эпилог

— Вам никогда не казалось, ребята, что мы здорово просчитались с карьерой? — простонал Ханк, падая на диван в кают-кампании.

Кают-кампания на «Атласе» была куда меньше той, что они отвели под свои нужды в Замке, но — тс-с, только не говорите Аллуре! — куда уютнее. На стенах здесь висели фотографии с пейзажами Земли: статуя Спасителя над Рио-де-Жанейро, вся в лесах; живописный каньон на месте падения одного из крейсеров Сендака; мемориал «Звездным героям» на месте бывшей базы Гарнизона. На одной из фотографий паладины в касках были засняты вместе с бригадой таужирцев и би-бо-би во время восстановительных работ в Нью-Йорке.

— Не говори, — невыразительным тоном сказал Кит, приподняв голову, которая лежала на коленях у Лэнса. — Ты опять надеешься, что какая-нибудь симпатичная девушка понравится Желтому больше?

— Нет, нет! — Ханк вскинул руки. — Считай, что я осознал тщету юношеских фантазий. Желтый непозволительно моногамен. То ли дело Черный!

— Эй, — вяло возмутился Кит, почувствовав, что вроде как должен защитить честь своего льва.

— Черный правда немного... непостоянен… — заметила Аллура.

Не менее изможденная, чем остальные, она прикладывала к голове холодную банку с колой. Пищевая промышленность на Земле восстанавливалась одной из первых, и алтейцам напиток неожиданно понравился.

Пидж, сидевшая напротив Кита и Лэнса, бок о бок с Ханком, хихикнула и проговорила одними губами что-то короткое. Кит скорее догадался, чем прочел: «шлюха».

— Угу, мы все побывали Черными паладинами, — продолжил Ханк. — Даже Лэнс.

— Ну спасибо! — возмутился Лэнс. — Лучший друг, называется.

—...и это была вершина нашего карьерного роста, — закончил Ханк. — Это прямо не пожизненный найм, это даже не знаю, как назвать…

— Эксплуатация несовершеннолетних, — поддержала Пидж.

— Это бунт? — с надеждой спросил Кит.

— Это бунт, — подтвердил Ханк. — Так и скажи Широ. И Корану тоже. Никаких больше парадов. Я ими еще во время сбора коалиции наелся — во!

— Никогда бы не подумал, что соглашусь, — устало подтвердил Лэнс, — но да. Никаких больше парадов. Мы ведь даже не победили галра до конца. Что они празднуют?

— Пятнадцать декафибов с начала сопротивления — это очень весомый повод, — не согласилась Аллура. — Психологически значимый…

— Пять декафибов назад круглее была дата, а ничего, не праздновали, — возразил Ханк.

— Пять декафибов назад ни у кого еще не было ресурсов.

Аллура отняла банку ото лба, вздохнула, поморщилась.

— Да кого я обманываю, — пробормотала она. — Меня это все тоже достало, дальше некуда! Сплошная говорильня и никакого настоящего дела!

Аллура вскочила с дивана и начала расхаживать туда-сюда. Лэнсу даже пришлось подобрать ноги, которые он вытянул было в проход, пока она о них не споткнулась.

— Это просто непозволительно! — Аллура горячилась все сильнее и сильнее. — Почему каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся помочь кому-то, мы сталкиваемся с бюрократическими препонами! Почему в половине случаев к нам, героям войны, относятся как к декоративному украшению собрания! Почему, наконец…

Общую связь между паладинами, которую они все реже и реже замечали в часы спокойствия, вдруг словно молнией пронзило: горячее ощущение счастья, такое яркое, что Аллура осеклась, а Кит почувствовал, как у него к горлу подкатил горячий комок.

Все разом посмотрели на Лэнса. Чувство исходило от него, это поняли все. Киту, правда, пришлось запрокинуть голову, и он получил обзор только на подбородок, но в общем и по дрожанию кадыка Лэнса было заметно, что он расчувствовался, словно гордый отец на свадьбе дочери.

— Нет, просто… — пробормотал Лэнс. — Я вдруг подумал, как хорошо, что внезапно _вот это_ наши проблемы. И что я просто жив и здоров, и могу воспринимать вас всех как отдельных личностей, и что с Землей все почти в порядке, и мы не опоздали фатально, и… — он запнулся.

В этот момент от дверей кают-компании послышалось нервное покашливание.

Кит резко сел, стараясь скрыть смущение. Не то чтобы кто-то был не в курсе их с Лэнсом отношений — они не носили обручальных колец, но только потому, что это небезопасно, — просто он не для того выстраивал свой имидж Черного паладина и приучал к субординации сержантов и лейтенантов, которые до сих пор воспринимали его сопливым кадетом, чтобы они вот так запросто видели его лежащим на коленях у мужа!

— Да? — устало спросила Аллура. — Что вы хотели, Джошуа?

Каким-то образом она помнила по именам всех, кто служил на «Атласе».

— Срочное сообщение по межгалактической связи, — проговорил Джошуа, которого Кит знал исключительно как сержанта-связиста Кербела. — Для Зеленого и Красного паладинов.

Все переглянулись.

Адресные сообщения по межгалактической связи поступали не так уж редко, но обычно они адресовались Аллуре или Ханку, которые в основном занимались дипломатическими связями, реже — Лэнсу, который иногда брал на себя обязанности личного секретаря Кита по связям с общественностью. Киту они приходили раз в пару месяцев, а письмо Пидж могло прийти, наверное, только с Олкариона или еще с какого-нибудь мира оголтелых технарей, где она завела контакты. Но сообщение Лэнсу и Пидж одновременно?

— Знаю! — Лэнс щелкнул пальцами. — Это, наверное, благодарные р-хелль-джане! Помнишь, Пидж, мы с тобой их освобождали от пиратов недели три назад?

— А! — встревоженное лицо Пидж чуть прояснилось. — Ну, это еще ничего. Может, ты с ними и пообщаешься?

— Пидж, — устало укорила Аллура.

Пидж закатила глаза. Аллура могла уже и не повторять свою речь насчет важности общения с потенциальными союзниками, Пидж знала ее наизусть.

— Ладно, ладно, постою рядом с Лэнсом, улыбнусь и помашу им рукой.

— Лучше не улыбайся, для р-хелль-джан это смертельное оскорбление, — посоветовал Ханк. — Паладинам Вольтрона они простят, но зачем лишние трения?

— Сообщение поступило не с Р-крела, — неожиданно возразил сержант Кребел. — Оно пришло из сектора май-окс-4567, с планеты Улей.

— С какой-какой планеты? — не понял Лэнс.

— Улей, — Пидж переменилась в лице. — Это из моих лоций, я ее так назвала.

По связи, все еще активной после недавной встряски, скользнуло понимание, страх, тоска — и неожиданная очень острая ностальгия.

— Но как они передали сообщение? — Лэнс сглотнул. — У них ведь нет технической цивилизации!

— Всего десять лет прошло… — проговорил Ханк неуверенно.

— Неужели… — Пидж буквально спрыгнула с дивана. — Ха, я гений, но я не думала, что это сработает! Пойдемте, пойдемте быстрее!

***

Наверное, текущая смена рубки не ожидала, что паладины ввалятся на мостик все впятером. Айверсон, преспокойно попивающий «особую бодрящую настойку» Корана (только Айверсон ее и ценил), чуть не подавился, когда все они сгрудились вокруг передатчика.

— Что случилось? — ворчливо спросил он. — Нашли еще одну алтейскую колонию?

— Почти, — откликнулась Пидж. — Киссинджер, воспроизведи-ка для нас сообщение из сектора май-окс-4567.

Киссинджер, дежурный связист, послушно нажала несколько кнопок на своем интерфейсе. Голографический экран поднялся в воздух и развернулся пошире: умная система засекла, что на нее смотрят несколько пар глаз.

На экране возникло двое драконов.

Кит не видел их десять лет, но тут же узнал. Ему до сих пор иногда снились кошмары: Лэнс на усеянном костями поле. Не часто, раз в пару месяцев. Или, может, эти кошмары снились Лэнсу: иногда это было трудно отличить.

Один дракон выглядел примерно так же, как те, с которыми Кит вел переговоры в ментальном пространстве, созданном Черным львом. Другой был чуть светлее и намного меньше размером, а его голову окружал целый венок из жужжащих мотыльков. Кит сам не ожидал, но ему стало тошно от одного их вида. Он машинально потянулся — но Лэнс успел раньше и первым сжал его руку, чуть не до хруста в костях.

Кит искоса глянул на мужа: у того в глазах стояли слезы. С дрожью Кит понял, что это слезы ностальгические. Почти что радостные. Лэнс все это время волновался, что мотыльки были уничтожены! Настолько волновался, что ни разу не предложил слетать и проверить. Не то чтобы у них было на это время, но все же...

— Приветствуем Зеленого паладина Пидж и Красного паладина Лэнса от имени Конфедерации Антаси.

Пасти драконов не шевелились, но фиолетовый камень, висевший на шее того дракона, что побольше, пульсировал короткими вспышками цвета в такт речи.

— Приветствуем от имени Конференции Роев, — на сей раз загорелся желтый камень на шее у левого, поменьше.

— Компьютер, пауза, — сказала Пидж.

Изображение замерло.

— Конфедерация, Конференция — это буквальный перевод? И что такое антаси?

Киссинджер бросила взгляд на свой дисплей, и тут глаза у нее сделались большие-большие.

— Они говорят по-английски, — кажется, связист сама не могла в это поверить. — Вы слышите все ровно так, как оно звучало!

Паладины переглянулись. Никто из них не был удивлен.

— Компьютер, воспроизводи дальше, — велела Пидж.

Изображение отмерло, один из драконов быстро свернул и развернул крылья, как будто ерзал.

— Мы рады сообщить, — продолжил дракон побольше, — что за истекшие с вашего отлета двенадцать планетарных единиц нашим двум расам удалось достичь компромисса и научиться взаимовыгодно сотрудничать, как вы и хотели от нас.

— Конференция, — продолжил дракон поменьше, — снабжает Конфедерацию сырьем и продовольствием в обмен на временную интеграцию добровольцев, которые помогают Роям выполнять то, что они физически не могут. Мы живем в мире.

— Нам удалось построить систему межпланетной связи по вашим инструкциям, — эстафета вновь перешла к большому дракону, — но, по оценке объединенной вычислительной мощи Конференции, мы не успеваем создать систему планетарной обороны.

— Производственный цикл займет более пятидесяти декафибов даже при самом оптимистичном прогнозе, — подтвердил маленький дракон. — Поэтому мы просим…

Оба дракона проговорили хором:

— Пожалуйста, отверните астероид!

— Надеемся на твое милосердие, Пидж, — добавил маленький.

Пидж сглотнула.

Все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на нее.

— Какой еще астероид? — подозрительно спросил Айверсон.

За прошедшие десять лет Кит не раз благодарил судьбу, что по связи между паладинами нельзя было считать старые воспоминания, если только твой телепатический собеседник не хотел, чтобы их считали. Теперь он остро пожалел о том же самом.

Пидж поморщилась.

— Никакой.

— Пидж, — укоризненно проговорил Лэнс.

Пидж вздохнула.

— Ладно, ладно! Я отправила им послание! Уже когда мы улетали! Голосовое и письменное! Сообщила, что мы перед отлетом изменили курс одного из астероидов их солнечной системы, и он устроит планете атата, если они за двадцать декафибов не разберутся между собой и не начнут сотрудничать! Ну и заодно послала инструкции, как построить галактический передатчик.

— Погоди, но ведь они же не могли принять радиосообщение! — возмутился Ханк. — И устную речь не понимали!

— У драконов есть эти нагрудные блямбы, они улавливают радиочастоты, — пожала плечами Пидж. — А мотыльки прекрасно понимают устную речь! Письменную тоже… ну, в том же объеме, в котором ее понимает Лэнс. Что не всегда много, я согласна.

— Эй! — возмутился Лэнс.

— В общем, я вывела им на орбиту маленький спутник, его энергии как раз хватило бы на двадцать декафибов повторных трансляций одного и того же сообщения… А потом он самоуничтожился бы. Я же не вандал, всякий мусор за собой оставлять. Ну и конечно, никакого астероида я с курса не двигала, ничего к ним не летит.

— М-да, — проговорил Ханк в тишине. — Прямо не знаю, что сказать.

— Я тоже не знаю, — согласилась Аллура. — То ли аплодировать твоей задумке, то ли ругать за блеф и шантаж, недостойный паладинов.

— Да ладно, ну какой там шантаж! — Пидж махнула рукой. — Я понятия не имела, получат ли они сообщение, а если получат, то поверят ли. И уж точно не думала, что они успеют! Надо же, всего десять лет, а уже общую цивилизацию построили!

Кит подумал, что надо еще посмотреть на эту общую цивилизацию поближе: вдруг мотыльки все-таки тайно эксплуатируют драконов? Или наоборот? И что там за добровольцы, которых интегрируют рои, — уж не торговля ли это рабами?

Но он не стал омрачать момент этими соображениями. Наоборот, поднялся на цыпочки и прошептал Лэнсу на ухо:

— Вот видишь. Инъекция тобой была удачной.

Лэнс, шмыгая носом, утирал слезы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и сказочке конец, а кто слушал — молодец! ))))
> 
> Кудосы и комментарии — смысл моей жизни. Чем их больше, тем вероятнее, что я напишу что-нибудь еще хорошее.  
> P.S. Этот текст был уже опубликован на фикбуке и получил свою дозу любви, но любви много не бывает ))))


End file.
